La saga des Sovrano II : Le basilic et les lézards
by King Pumkin
Summary: Suite de 'la saga des Sovrano I'. A Poudlard, tandis qu'Arlequin et Colombine jonglent entre leur blague, l'abrutit de Survivant, leur crétin de prof de DCFM et leurs amis survoltés, quelque chose de mauvais rôde dans les couloirs...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me voici, avec un seul mot à la bouche : VACAAAAAAAANCES !

Eh oui, c'est les vacances (enfin) ! Et pour fêter ça, la citrouille vous offre ce premier chapitre du tome 2, avec une partie que vous attendiez tous : LAS VEGAAAAAAAS !

Venez retrouver une Scath en pleine forme, un Harry qui ne devrait pas penser tout haut, un Lucius voiturophile, et un Draco survolté, pour deux mois d'American Dream en live !

... Mais j'y pense ! Il y a peut-être des petits nouveaux qui ne connaissent pas !

Cette fic est la suite de ''la saga des Sovrano I : La pierre et les lézard'', que vous pouvez trouvez dans mon profil (na, c'est vrai ?).

Allez la lire si vous voulez comprendre ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

PS : Tout est à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Vacances, j'oublie tout ? I

Ou

De l'intérêt de cacher ses pensées quand on s'appelle Drago Malfoy.

_

* * *

_

.

_Las Vegas. Ville située au beau milieu du comté de Clark, dans le Nevada. Fondée en 1855 par les mormons_,_ elle est la capitale du jeu, et ses casinos sont mondialement reconnus. _

Ca, c'était la version moldue.

_Las Vegas. Centre mondiale des transactions sorcières. Fondé en 1855 par une communauté sorcière encore inconnue à ce jour. C'est là-bas que chaque année, tous les milliardaires sorciers se retrouvent dans le célèbre casino 'Hawk' pour mettre en jeu plusieurs millions de Gallions. _

Et ça, c'était la version sorcière. Celle qui nous intéresse, en fait.

Car c'est dans ce Las Vegas sorcier que déambule trois Sovrano, dont une aborde un air extatique.

Scath inspira une grande bouffée d'air :

_Respirez-moi ça ! Cette odeur d'argent, de gallions tout frais, de tapis de jeu, de sueurs, de stress, de bluff, de victoire, de…

_C'est bon Scath, rigola son frère, je crois qu'on a tous compris que tu étais contente.

_Mais enfin, Harry ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Cet endroit c'est… c'est… c'est le PARADIS !

Gaby eu une moue émue :

_Scathie-chérie, je suis si heureux de te faire plaisir ! Je sais que ce voyage renforcera notre lien à tous les trois, mes beaux petits bébés !

Il essuya une larme de joie, et se reçut deux coups de pieds :

_LA FERME, GABY !

Le blond ricana et saisit ses deux enfants à bras le corps pour leur ébouriffer les cheveux.

_Putain Gab' ! Protesta Harry, je venais de les coiffer ! Dégage, sale blond, bordel !

_Lâche-moi, espèce de dégénéré du bulbe ! Tu fais chier ! Ajouta sa sœur en balançant des coups de pieds un peu partout.

Certes, leur petit sourire en coin _aurait put _démentir leurs paroles, mais bon…

Finalement, après moult et moult récriminations, l'homme consentit à relâcher ses deux gosses, qui lui jetèrent des regards venimeux.

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais l'hôtel nous attend ! Déclara le blond d'un ton joyeux en partant d'un bon pas.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent un moment, avant de courir après lui et de monter dans la voiture –une limousine Lincoln-, où Gaby prit la place de chauffeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés.

_Referme la bouche, Harry, conseilla sarcastiquement une certaine blonde, tu vas finir par gober des mouches.

_Pu… putain, lais c'est QUOI ce truc ?

_Notre demeure pour les deux prochains mois, très cher frère.

_... C'est toi qui as louée _cette chose _?

_Où crois-tu donc que sont passé mes gains de Vegas ?

Harry ne répondit rien, les yeux fixé sur l'hôtel qui lui faisait face. Puis, ils entrèrent.

_Ca y est_, songea le brun en s'installant sur une chaise longue (leur hôtel avait une terrasse et une piscine _privées_… c'était presque flippant), coupe de Biérraubeurre à la main, laissant les femmes de chambre s'occuper de ses bagages.

_Je suis au paradis. _

* * *

_Je suis en enfer_, songea Draco Malfoy.

Il soupira imperceptiblement, et observa les employés du ministère –section Transplanage International- s'afférer autour de sa famille et lui.

Son père darda un regard méprisant autour de lui (comme d'habitude quoi, songea son fils) et prit la parole d'une voix glaciale (idem) :

_Dépêchez-vous. Nous avons autre chose à faire que de rester ici à regarder les incompétents que vous êtes.

_**Et vlan, **_pensa Lucius, très fier de lui._**Prends-en de la graine fils, ça c'est de la réplique ! **_

_Ce mec fait pitié_, pensa Draco. _Il sert ce truc chaque fois qu'on vient au ministère. Aucune imagination, c'est pi-to-yable. _

Les deux Malfoy échangèrent un regard impénétrable (heureusement pour le fils), avant de se détourner.

Narcissa observait, de glace.

Finalement, après un quart d'heure d'attente, un sous-fifre s'avança, les mains tremblantes, et déclara d'une traite :

_Le problème est réglé, Lord Malfoy, vous pouvez dés à présent partir, nousvoussouhaitonsunbonvoyage,àbientôt !

La dernière partie de la phrase avait été dite sans respirer, et Draco se mit à craindre pour la santé de l'employé (_manquerait plus qu'il nous crève sur les bras, l'animal !_).

Met le sorcier ne mourut pas, et la petite famille Malfoy put finalement aller emprunter leur Voie de transplanage International Privée (VIP pour les intimes) en direction de leur prochaine demeure pour l'été : Las Vegas.

Car c'était là qu'ils allaient. Dans cette fichue ville pleine de casinos où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds et où il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie d'aller.

Bon sang ! Ce truc était construit dans un désert ! Un désert ! Qui était assez masochiste pour aller s'enterrer dans un désert en été, surtout pour dépenser de l'argent dans des jeux _moldus_ ? Qui ?

Son père, manifestement.

_Mais quelle famille de merde. _

Draco posa une main pâle sur le bras de son paternel, et attendit que le transplanage finisse. Il n'aimait pas transplaner, et encore moins transplaner à l'aide d'une VIP. C'était long, désagréable et ennuyeux. Que du bonheur quoi.

_Nous sommes arrivés, annonça très dédaigneusement –et surtout très inutilement- Lucius.

_Capitaine Evidence est arrivé, youpi… _

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer brièvement, à l'instar de Narcissa, toujours silencieuse –mais pas pour les même raisons que son fils.

**S'il y a des Sang-de-Bourbes dans cette masure, je hurle. **

Les deux Malfoy ignorèrent donc royalement le chef de famille pour se diriger vers leur hôtel, qu'ils partageraient avec quelques autres familles Sang-Pur.

_S'il y a des Sang-de-Bourbe, Mère va hurler… Salazar, faites qu'il y en ait, que je puisse rigoler. _

Ce fut sur ces pensées peu respectueuses envers sa bien-aimé génitrice que l'héritier Malfoy se dirigea d'un pas conquérant (et surtout pressé, afin d'échapper au plus vite à l'infernale chaleur) vers l'hôtel.

_**Bon petit. Ca c'est mon digne successeur ! **_Pensa Lucius**. **_**Il prend possession de tout ce qui lui appartient –et même ce qui ne lui appartient pas- avec une classe digne de notre famille ! **_

_Fait trop chauuuuuuud… Boiiiire… _Pensa Draco en luttant contre la déshydratation intense qui le menaçait. _Mais quel putain de plan-vacance pourri… Chauuuuuuud… _

* * *

__Money, money, money  
I want money_

_Take all your money_

_Money, money, money_

'_Cause I'm greedy_

_And you'll have no more money… _

Bouche bée, Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit en entendant sa sœur beugler une version (très) remixé du tube d'ABBA avec une grammaire (très) approximative alors qu'elle se douchait.

Et dire qu'elle se plaignait lorsqu'un son froissait ses fragiles et délicats tympans (selon elle)…

__And I'll be rich ! Very very rich ! MOUAHAHAHAHA ! _

Le brun grimaça et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Mais où était Gaby quand on avait besoin de lui ?

Quelques minutes passèrent périodiquement entrecoupées de paroles de chansons (Scath), et de gémissements (Harry).

Il était huit heures du soir, et bientôt, ils iraient se livrer à un des plus grands hobbies de la blondinette : _Plumer les pigeons. _Et quand on songeait que le nom du casino où ils allaient été _Hawk_, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le propriétaire n'avait pas eu une vision du futur en nommant son casino.

Car, comme l'avisé lecteur s'en doute probablement, il n'était pas question de cuisine pour Scath. Non, _plumer le pigeon_, s'était…

_JE VAIS TOUS LES RUINER ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !

Scath sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir, ses cheveux blonds dans tous les sens, et un air légèrement cinglé sur le visage.

Bah, c'était _presque _normal considérant le lieu où elle se trouvait et les activités auxquelles elle allait se livrer. Elle avait eu la même réaction la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus.

_... Où est Gaby ?

_Shopping, marmonna Harry en se levant pour aller à son tour dans la salle de bain.

_Grouille-toi ! On n'a pas toute la journée !

_Alors ça, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de l'infirmerie ! _

_Mais je t'emmerde !

Manifestement, il avait encore parlé tout haut. Oups.

Il se dépêcha de se cloitrer dans la douche, entendit vaguement Gaby rentrer dans leur suite (_mauvais timing mon vieux… navré_) et quelques cris indistincts.

Il ouvrit l'eau, et poussa un cri très peu viril lorsqu'un jet d'eau glacé vint l'arroser.

Et de l'autre côté de la salle, Scath rengaina sa baguette et sourit à Gaby.

* * *

Draco Malfoy rentra le ventre et tira pour refermer son pantalon.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que sa mère prenne des tailles pour enfant de huit ans ? Se demanda-t-il en tentant de refermer son pantalon de soirée.

* * *

Harry Sovrano sortit de la douche et enfila son costume de soirée. Il était _su-blime_ (selon lui).

Scath le regarda s'admirer en enfilant son propre costume, et retint une furieuse envie de rire en voyant l'air satisfait de son frère, qui bombait le torse.

* * *

Le bond sortit de l'hôtel avec son père –sa mère ayant prétexté un mal de tête pour éviter d'avoir à se coltiner une soirée au casino.

_Tu vas découvrir le véritable univers de l'argent, Draco, déclara Lucius avec emphase.

Et le garçon songea que sa mère était vraiment chanceuse.

* * *

Scath mit ses lunettes, des Ray Ban _Aviator_, et fit craquer ses doigts sous le regard résignés des deus autres garçons.

Elle monta dans la limousine et un sourire prédateur vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

_Et c'est parti… _songea Harry.

* * *

Draco Malfoy grimpa dans la voiture que son père avait achetée pour l'occasion en se demandant comment un type qui haïssait les moldus pouvait bien avoir une telle passion pour ces engins.

_C'est une Rolls Royce Phantom, expliqua Lucius en caressant la carrosserie du bout du gant.

Le petit garçon se contenta d'acquiescer distraitement et monta dans la voiture en soupirant intérieurement.

_Et c'est parti… _

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Et maintenant, ce que vous attendiez tous !

Vous les avez aiméesvous les avez adorées, elles vous ont manquées, vous les avez réclamées, et elles sont revenues ! Voici... les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Si vous saviez comme j'ai galéré pour trouver le nom des voitures...

-En fait, pour tout vous dire, j'ai passé pas loin de deux heures à fouiller tous les sites de voitures de luxe pour trouver celles qui iraient bien avec Scath et les autres.

-Je trouve que la Rolls va bien avec Lucius Malfoy, parce que comme lui, elle est prétentieuse, elle en jette, elle a de la gueule, et elle roule des mécaniques, mais sinon, ben... c'est tout.

-Drago Malfoy va devoir faire un régime s'il veut rentrer dans les vêtements que sa mére lui achéte... pauvre chou.

-Je me suis éclatée à imaginer Narcissa en train de piquer une crise à la vue de nés-moldus dans l'hôtel (d'ailleurs, j'ai même pensé à rajouter cette scéne, mais je me suis ravisée parce que ça ne servait à rien).

-Et Lucius... ce cher Lucius... encore un qui n'a pas fini de souffrir ! (j'adore le ridiculiser, c'est trop facile...)

-Bon, alors je préviens tout de suite, les pensées de Drago vont continuer à être OOC, mais honnêtement, je ne l'imaginais pas autrement intérieurement. Alors ben... Drago the rebel (de l'ombre) is in the place !

-Scath va probablement s'éclater dans les prochains chapitres (d'ailleurs moi-même, je me suis éclatée à les écrire).

-Hem... mis à part ça, on m'a fait remarqué que j'avais omie de répondre à des questions dans mon interview (désolé ^^')

-La premiére était _où est-ce que tu trouves tes chansons paillardes_, et la réponse est...

-J'ai les sept tomes de _l'intégrale des chansons paillardes _chez moi !

-Nan je blague, en fait, je les trouve sur Internet.

_La deuxiéme était _en saura-t-on plus sur le passé de Scath_ ?

-La réponse est : Oui ! Mais pas dans ce tome-ci...

-Voilà... je crois que c'est tout...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous ! Me voici me voilà pour votre plus grand bonheur, de retour de vacances, avec ce chapitre incroyablifique ! (mais siiii, ça existe)

Hem... en tout cas, ben... merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ^^

On se retrouve en bas x)

Enjoy !

PS : tout est à JKR sauf... pas mal de trucs, tout compte fait.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Quel plââisir de vous voâr, chére âââmie !

Ou

Comment faire un remake des _dents de la mer_ sans eau

* * *

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprenait pas chez sa sœur, c'était bien sa passion pour le jeu.

Si au moins c'était pour l'argent… mais non.

_Ce qui me passionne, c'est le stress. La sueur, l'odeur des tapis de jeu et des jetons. La victoire. Et crois-moi, Harry, il n'y a rien de meilleur que ça. _

Incompréhensible.

Le brun regarda le visage de sa sœur alors que, assis dans la limousine, ils se dirigeaient vers le casino.

Un petit sourire narquois éclairait ses lèvres, et une lueur prédatrice éclairait son regard.

Il avait devant lui la version _Las Vegas_ de Scathara Sovrano.

Et Harry plaignit sincèrement ceux qui allaient jouer contre elle. Gaby quitta la route des yeux et lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Alors Scathie ? Questionna-t-il avec un grand sourire. Prête à t'amuser ?

_NE M'APPELLE PAS SCATHIE, ESPECE DE DEGENERE !

Au moins, Las Vegas ou pas, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, songea le garçon avec un sourire.

* * *

_Tu ne joueras pas cette fois, mon fils. Tu es trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté.

_En même temps, j'ai que douze ans_.

Lucius observa son héritier, qui restait stoïque, comme un vrai Malfoy se devait de le faire. _Brave petit_.

Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il était fier de Draco et de son calme. Il lui rappelait lui-même au même âge. Ah… c'était le bon temps.

_Tu resteras prés de moi. La salle sera remplie, et il est hors de question que tu t'éloignes.

Le blondinet résista à la tentation de répondre _oui maman_, et croisa les jambes dans un geste soigneusement calculé pour ressembler en tout point à son père.

_Le fayottage n'a jamais tué, après tout_.

Il vit le regard arrogant de son géniteur se poser sur lui, et sut qu'il avait bien fait. Il y avait un éclair de fierté dans les prunelles grises.

_Peuh. C'est presque trop facile. _

Il savait que si son père apprenait qu'il avait de telles pensées, Draco serait surement quitte pour un aller-simple à Dumstrang ou –pire- dans une école de magie noire située au pôle nord dont Lucius lui avait rabattu les oreilles durant des mois.

Et s'il y avait bien une chose que le jeune garçon haïssait plus que tout, c'était bien les températures extrêmes.

Que se soit le chaud –et maudis soit Las Vegas et son désert pour atteindre _quarante_ degrés à l'ombre- ou le froid, il détestait les écarts de température.

Ce qui expliquait son amour pour le climat anglais et Poudlard. Et puis au moins, le château était correctement chauffé.

_Pas comme cette limousine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas dans le mot 'chauffage' ? _

_Nous arrivons, Draco. Voici le casino où nous allons jouer durant ces vacances : le _Hawk_.

_C'est plutôt ironique comme nom, quand on sait le nombre de pigeons qu'il doit y avoir là-dedans…_

Draco adorait son humour. Vraiment.

La Rolls Royce s'arrêta calmement, et le ronronnement du moteur stoppa alors que le chauffeur annonçait solennellement :

_Le _Hawk_, messieurs Malfoy.

_Nous sommes au courant, répliqua immédiatement Lucius en sortant.

Son fils le suivit, et ils se retrouvèrent sur un tapis rouge qui conduisait jusqu'à un grand bâtiment. Le Faucon.

Et Draco du se mordre la langue pour ne pas ajouter un _ah bon ? Je pensais qu'il était vrai, moi !_ qui aurait probablement été mal reçu.

Ses yeux couleur orage allèrent se poser sur la haute tour. Le _Hawk_, chef-d'œuvre d'architecture et de technologie sorcière. Et avec un peu de chance, il y avait même une température idéale et un bar à eau (Les Malfoy ne buvaient que de l'eau, c'était bon pour leur teint).

Le jeune garçon avança dignement sur le tapis, et accompagna son père jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Partout, tout n'était que décadence et luxure. Bon, d'accord, il exagérait peut-être _un peu_. Mais en tout cas, une chose était sure : C'était beaucoup plus _fun_ que le manoir Malfoy.

_M'en fous. Quand je serais grand, je ferais détruire ce truc et je le remplacerais par un VRAI palace._

Draco du résister à la tentation de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer les ruines qui lui servaient de baraque détruite et remplacées par la beauté qui lui faisait face. Il avait hâte d'être adulte.

Lucius vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son fils, et il s'en réjouit. _Le petit aimait déjà l'ambiance. Très bon ça, très bon. _

C'est en conquérant que les deux Malfoy s'avancèrent dans la salle.

Et là, Draco fut aux anges.

Car il n'y avait pas _un _bar à eau. Il y en avait TROIS !

_Finalement, je sens que je vais adorer cette soirée. _

* * *

Scath sifflotait joyeusement alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient doucement devant le casino.

Et Harry songea que la vision aurait pu être comique, voir même attendrissante, si l'air qu'elle sifflait n'avait pas été _Les dents de la mer_.

_On est arrivéééééé… tout le monde descend ! Lança Gaby avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête.

La chanson de Scath s'acheva sur un sifflement bas et menaçant, alors qu'elle souriait en sortant de la voiture. Harry la suivit, et adopta aussitôt une attitude mondaine : visage imperméable, sourire en coin et regard dédaigneux.

Il n'était pas peu fier de lui.

A ses côtés, sa sœur et Gaby abordaient le même air.

Et c'est en souverains qu'ils entrèrent dans le casino.

_Scâthârâââââ, ma chériiiie… tu es revenue ? Mais c'est fantâââstique !

La jeune fille se retourna, un grand sourire étincelant aux lèvres, et fit une petite révérence au maitre des lieux.

Oscar Garenne (_mais appelez-moi Oscââââr_). Le Français qui avait fondé l'établissement. Un ex-Parisien de la haute société qui avait investit dans Las Vegas et ses casinos au bon moment et au bon endroit. Il était multimillionnaire, et il en profitait.

Grand, bedonnant, il avait de courts cheveux bruns qui –merci les implants capillaires- étaient bien fournis. Il portait un costume de marque, et sa main gauche, gantée de blanc, tenait un verre de martini.

_Oscar, mon ami, roucoula Scath en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'étreindre, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir !

_Le plâââisir est pâârtââgé… mais dis-moi, que me vaux l'honneur de lâââ présence des Sovââno dans mon étââblissement ? Tu es revenue me ruiner ?

_Cher Oscar, pouffa la blondinette, même avec toute ma volonté, je ne pourrais te faire faire banqueroute… même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque !

Harry regarda la scène et échangea un regard résigné avec Gaby.

Le requin des jeux Scath était lancé, et rien ne l'arrêterait !

_Et toi, Hâââârry ? Toujours pas intéressé par l'âârt des jeux ? Questionna l'homme.

_Hélas non, Oscar, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire aimable. Mon domaine à moi se situe dans d'autres… terrains.

L'homme eu un sourire, satisfait de la réponse, avant de se tourner vers Gaby.

_Gâââbriel, comment vââs-tu ? Toujours en âââctivité ?

_Toujours, Oscar, rétorqua le grand blond. Et toi, toujours en train de courir après la fortune ?

Le propriétaire émit un petit rire.

La blague datait du temps où il n'était pas connu, et où il peinait à faire sa vie.

Il avait rencontré Gabriel Sovrano au cours d'une mission, où il avait été le témoin involontaire d'un meurtre. Il aurait du être éliminer, mais…

_Donne-moi une raison de ne pas te tuer_, lui avait dit le mercenaire en le menaçant de son couteau.

Et tout ce que le français avait trouvé à répondre, ça avait été :

_Je… euh… J'âââttrââperais la fortune ! _

Le blond avait éclaté de rire : _Eh bien, apprête-toi à courir ! _

Et il était partie avec un clin d'œil.

Deux mois après, Oscar Garenne devenait la sixième fortune mondiale. Et Gaby recevait une invitation à venir contempler son casino et l'argent qui allait avec.

_Mââââis comme tu le voâââ, je n'ai pâââs à courir après lâââ fortune : c'est elle qui viens à moââ…

Il rit à nouveau, avant de reprendre son sérieux, et de se pencher vers Scath :

_Aâââlors dis-moi, Scâthârâââ chérie, tu âââs déjàà une tââble en vue ? J'imâââgine que tu n'es pas venue à mââ soirée en touriste, n'est-ce pâââs ?

_Hmm… fit mine de réfléchir l'enfant, j'ai bien quelques tables en tête, mais rien de très passionnant… tu n'as pas un ou deux gentlemans à me proposer ? Histoire de passer le temps…

Un rictus prédateur, bien différent du sourire débonnaire que l'homme affichait quelques secondes auparavant, fit son apparition sur les lèvres d'Oscar.

Il se pencha vers la petite fille, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

_Mâââlfoy est ici… il veut râââcheter mon cââsino, comme tous les ans… Que dirais-tu d'une petite rencontre _totâââlement fortuite _?

Un sourcil blond se leva, et Scath sourit doucement :

_Comme toujours, Oscar, vous avez de meeeeerveilleuses idées… je vous en prie, présentez-nous donc !

Harry soupira, quand un soupçon vint percuter sa tête avec la force d'un avion.

Si Malfoy senior était ici, alors la réplique miniature devait l'être aussi… et il avait sa vraie apparence… _oups_.

Soudain, il sentit un fourmillement derrière sa tête. Intrigué, il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour constater qu'ils avaient poussés, et atteints la longueur de son 'autre' apparence.

Gaby lui fit un clin d'œil avant de soupirer intérieurement.

_Ces gamins sont d'une distraction… heureusement que papounet est là pour rattraper le coup ! _

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis regardèrent la seule et unique femme de leur vie s'approcher d'un Lucius Malfoy en grande pompe, suivit par son fils, dont les yeux menaçaient de tomber de leurs orbites.

Harry ricana mentalement.

Rien que pour voir la tête du mini-Malfoy, se taper toute une soirée de jeu en valait bien le coup…

Il s'avança pour aller saluer les deux Sang-Purs, et un sourire prédateur fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. A ce moment, lui et Scath ressemblaient terriblement à deux requins devant une proie bien saignante.

_J'adore ces gosses_, songea Gaby.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Prochain chapitre : Scath s'installe sur les tables... les pigeons vont se faire griller !

Mais maintenant, vous les aimez et elles vous adorent, voici les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Oscar Garenne est inspiré d'un personnage d'une série de livres écrits par David Eddings (ils sont absolument géniaux, allez les lire !) nommé _La belgariade_, _La Mallorée_, et les préquelles, _Belgarath le sorcier_ (c'est là que nous rencontrons ce personnage) et_ Polgara la sorciére._

_-_Il s'appelle Belmââââkor, et son accent est à mourir de rire x)

-Eeeeeh oui, les Malfoy ne boivent que de l'eau, c'est la seule chose qui n'abime pas leur teint de pêche (*relit sa phrase et s'étrangle de rire*)

-Puisqu'on en est au moment des confidences, je dois vous avouer que _oui_, Scathara Sovrano est schizophréne.

-Et puis Harry est un lapin violet qui fantasme sur Zod'a (fait gaffe à tes fesses quand tu sors la nuit !)

-Alors je préviens tout de suite : Lucius va continuer à être OOC (et trés con) pendant à peu prés, euh... j'en sais rien, mais comme ça, vous êtes au courant.

-Draco en midinette horrifiée par les écarts de température, ça m'a fait délirer.

-Remarquez, ça va bien avec son teint de pêche *se remit à hurler hystériquement de rire*

-Pour tout vous dire, ce passage sur Draco faisant son speech sur Dumstrang et le froid m'est venu en repensant au quatriéme tome (le moment où Ron dit qu'être à Dumstrang aurait été géniale, histoire de 'pousser Malfoy du haut d'un glacier et faire passer ça pour un accident...'

-J'ai aussitôt imaginé notre blond préféré en tenue d'esquimau, le bout du nez bleu en train de bégayer 'Pot-Pot-Potter ! Je v-v-v-ais te tuer ! Sssssalazar, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait froiiiid...'

-*se roule sur la terre en ricanant*

-La blague sur le Faucon (ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était un vrai, moi !) est totalement... bidon, mais elle me fait délirer.

-Les bars à eau existent (oui je sais, même moi ça m'a étonné).

-Euh... c'est tout... (je crois)

Allez, je retourne à mes fics ^^

Reviews ? Pleaaaaaaaaase !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Vacances, j'oublie tout ? III

Ou

Pourquoi il n'y a pas besoin de Daniel Craig pour tourner _Casino Royal_

* * *

Draco était choqué.

Et encore, ça semblait être un bel euphémisme.

_So… Sovrano ? _

Il en était sur, il était tombé dans un univers parallèle. Les petits bonshommes verts dont sa nourrice lui parlait le soir pour lui faire peur existaient, et ils l'avaient capturé pour l'envoyer dans la trente-septième dimension.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Parce que Scathara Sovrano, une des plus grandes hontes de Serpentard avec son frère, celle qui hurlait des tirades incompréhensibles et des citations latines dans la Grande Salle, celle qui avait le quotient intellectuel d'un Griffondor, ne pouvait _pas_ être là, accrochée au bras d'une des plus grandes fortunes sorcières de tous les temps, avec un sourire narquois à faire pâlir d'envie son père.

Non. No. Niet. Nein.

Et pourtant…

Harry Sovrano arriva, suivit d'un homme blond qui, supposa le jeune garçon, devait être le père des deux gamins.

Et ils abordaient le même sourire que la blonde au regard froid.

Un sourire Sang-Pur.

Et là, Draco Malfoy comprit que les Sovrano étaient beaucoup plus Serpentards qu'ils ne le paraissaient.

_Ils avaient bien trompé leur monde, ces deux-là. _

_Lord Mâââââlfoy ! Salua Oscar avec un grand sourire, quel plâisire de vous voir !

_Oscar, répondit Lucius, le plaisir est partagé.

_Et vous âââvez ââmené le jeune Drâââââco ! Aââllez-vous l'initier aux jeux ?

_Pas encore, il est trop jeune… mais dites-moi, qui est la jeune fille qui vous accompagne ?

L'enfant lui dédia un sourire fin avant de se présenter :

_Scathara Sovrano.

Son frère se posta à ses côtés, et ses yeux verts semblèrent analyser les deux Malfoy avant qu'il ne dise à son tour :

_C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Lord Malfoy.

_Oscar nous a tellement parlé de vous ! Ajouta l'homme blond derrière lui. Mais nous manquons à tous nos devoirs : je suis Gabriel Sovrano, et voici Harry.

Le brun fit une petite révérence ironique. Lucius hocha la tête sans se départir de son sourire hypocrite.

Cependant, intérieurement, le père de Draco était ébahi.

_Des Sovrano. Par le soutien-gorge de Salazar ! _

Ca, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Il ne savait même pas que cette famille avait une branche anglaise !

Et en plus, il y avait des gosses. Probablement de futurs mercenaires surentrainés, comme tous les membres du clan. Et Oscar Garennes semblait manifestement très bien les connaître.

_Hmm… il faudrait arriver à les charmer. Une famille comme ça, ça peut toujours êtres utile… _

Il alla baiser la main de la petite, qui lui fit un sourire, et salua les deux autres.

_Voulez-vous que nous jouions ensemble ? Demanda Lucius à Gabriel.

_Si en plus je peux le plumer, c'est parfait. _

_Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je ne joue pas, répondit le grand blond. C'est à Scath qu'il faut vous adresser pour ce genre de chose !

Lucius leva un sourcil et la blonde agita la main :

_Eh bien, conclut l'homme, allons jouer, voulez-vous ?

_Je vais plumer cette gosse en moins de deux. _

Scath lui sourit, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers une table de poker.

_A votre place, jeune Draco, je m'inquiéterais pour votre père, chuchota Oscar en se penchant.

Le blondinet lui jeta un regard dédaigneux :

_Et pourquoi donc ?

Scath se retourna alors un instant, et fit un clin d'œil à son frère. Puis, son regard se porta vers Draco, qui observait la scène, ébahi.

Un sourire prédateur fleurit sur les lèvres de la blonde, et elle passa le doigt sur sa gorge en désignant Lucius. Elle se retourna, et reprit une expression normale avant de s'assoir sur un des sièges.

_L'ââânnée dernière, elle a plumé tous les clients… alors je ne pense pâââs que votre père ferâââ le poids… on vâââ bien s'âââmuser !

Draco croisa le regard d'Harry Sovrano, et celui de son père.

Il déglutit.

_T'es dans la merde, Ppa ! _

* * *

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy était dans la merde.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller jouer avec ce monstre ? _

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses cartes, et palit encore plus.

Et la morveuse qui le regardait en souriant, et lui évoquait irrésistiblement un requin sur le point d'achever sa proie.

Lui, en l'occurrence.

_Draco… promet-moi que tu vengeras ton père ! _

Il regarda rapidement son fils, qui discutait à présent avec les Sovrano prés d'un bar à eau, pas du tout concerné par la présente raclée que son père se prenait.

_Fils indigne ! Je te déshérite ! _

_Lucius ? Demanda une petite voix amusée. Vous allez bien ?

Le Malfoy fit un sourire très faux à Scath, qui l'observait, cartes en mains.

_Parfaitement, je vous remercie.

_Formidable ! Pour fêter cela, j'augmente de cent-dix gallions !

Le blond déglutit discrètement et suivi.

Narcissa allait le tuer.

Il bluffa en laissant un faux sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, et augmenta encore.

Scath suivit.

Ils continuèrent à jouer, chacun bluffant et augmentant la mise de plus belle. Et même Scath commençait à plisser intérieurement le front sous le coup de l'inquiétude.

Lucius était un bon joueur. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il l'avait sous-estimé.

Elle décida de placer un de ses meilleurs atouts, histoire de l'achever proprement. On ne joutait pas contre le _requin du poker_ (le surnom qu'elle s'était donné) sans y laisser des plumes !

Elle regarda ses cartes.

_Parfait. _

Lucius, de son côté, augmenta encore. Elle suivit.

_Je vais t'avoir, sale peste_, pensa le Malfoy en souriant diaboliquement.

_Tu vas cracher tout ton fric, petit poulet_, rétorqua mentalement Scath.

_C'est une très belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oh oui, absolument fantastique !

Ils se sourirent joyeusement.

_Je vais te défoncer ! _Songèrent-ils au même moment.

* * *

Harry dégusta une gorgée d'eau en observant le jeune Malfoy, qui avait le regard rivé sur la table de jeu.

_Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, lui dit-il en souriant. Ma sœur ne sera pas trop méchante avec ton père… elle va probablement l'achever rapidement.

_Mon père est un excellent joueur, Sovrano, rétorqua Draco en assassinant le brun du regard. C'est plutôt ta sœur qui devrait se faire du souci, mais ne t'inquiète pas : nous n'irons pas jusqu'à vous déposséder de vos vêtements pour vous faire payer vos dettes.

_C'est trop de grâce, répondit le jeune garçon en riant. Dans ce cas, nous ferons la même chose… enfin, si j'arrive à convaincre Scath !

Le blondinet serra les dents.

_Alors comme ça il pense que mon père va se faire battre par une gamine ? Peuh, quelle arrogance ! _

Il gonfla la poitrine.

Draco pensait peut-être que son père était un abruti, mais il avait de la fierté, et il était prêt à la défendre (même si cela impliquait de devoir parler de son père en bien). Non mais !

A côté de lui, Gabriel Sovrano pouffa.

_Allons allons les enfants ! Fit-il semblant de réprimander. Ne vous parlez pas comme ça, ce n'est pas poli !

Lui et son fils échangèrent un regard, puis il reprit :

_Néanmoins, je doute que tu réussisses à convaincre Scath de faire ça. Tu sais comment elle est : une fois qu'elle a une proie, elle ne la lâche plus…

Draco grinça des dents, et se détourna pour commander un autre verre d'eau.

S'ils croyaient que son père allait se laisser faire par une gamine, ils se trompaient lourdement ! Parce que son géniteur était peut-être un abruti sans imagination, mais il s'y connaissait, en poker !

Il but son verre d'un grand coup, et manqua de s'étouffer, sous le regard hilare des deux Sovrano.

C'était décidé : Il détestait _vraiment_ ces gens !

* * *

Lucius eu un sourire victorieux en regardant ses cartes.

Avec la main qu'il avait, il été sur de pouvoir battre cette fichue gamine et d'empocher quelques milliers de gallions (ou moins, il n'en savait rien) qui constituaient la mise.

Et Narcissa serait contente, au lieu de l'écharper à cause de l'argent perdu… si en plus il lui offrait une nouvelle robe avec une rivière de diamants, alors là, il aurait la paix pendant au moins quinze jours.

Il augmenta encore. Scath suivit.

Avec une mine satisfaite, Lucius abattit ses cartes.

_Quinte flush.

Une expression de surprise se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille, qui pinça les lèvres.

_Non… Balbutia-t-elle en palissant.

L'homme sourit :

_Et oui. Je pense que le vainqueur est là, n'est-ce pas ?

Il regarda la mine de la blondinette, se délectant d'avance de ce qu'il allait y voir.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu _ça_.

L'étonnement qu'il avait vu s'était effacé à la vitesse de l'éclair, et c'est avec un sourire repu que Scath posa ses cartes :

_Effectivement, Lucius. Nous avons le gagnant, répliqua-t-elle.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'aristocrate de pâlir, et contrairement à son adversaire, ce n'était pas du bluff.

_Quinte flush royale. Dites-moi que je rêve !_

Mais non, il ne rêvait pas. Tout comme il ne rêva pas lorsque Scath empocha la mise, et partit avec un sourire narquois pour rejoindre son frère et son père, qui l'attendaient avec une expression résignée.

Il ne rêva pas non plus lorsque son fils vint le voir avec une expression coléreuse, lèvres pincées et sourcils froncés, pour l'entrainer avec lui dans la voiture en marmonnant un : « la soirée est terminée, Père. Rentrons. »

Et surtout, ce qu'il ne rêva pas _du tout_, ce fut la mine furieuse de son épouse lorsqu'elle découvrit tout l'argent qu'il avait perdu.

_Je déteste les Sovrano ! _

* * *

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aie plus...

Ce chapitre était attendu par pas mal de monde, j'espére qu'il ne vous a pas déçu... mais moi, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, j'avoue x)

Et maintenant, les stars de cette fic : vous les adorez, voici les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Je ne connais rien au poker, j'ai du faire pleins de recherches pour être sur de ne pas me tromper dans le nom des ensembles de cartes et dans ce que faisaient les joueurs.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est une quinte flush (ni même une quinte flush royale)

-Drago fait preuve d'orgeuil... en fait, on dirait un peu qu'il est le pére de Lucius et qu'il défend son fils face aux grands méchants Sovrano.

-Hypocrisie, quand tu nous tiens... le passage où Scath et Lucius échange des banalités tout en se promettant de s'écharper est... euh... excellent ? *se jette des fleurs et n'a même pas honte*

-Alors pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, _oui_, Salazar portait un soutien-gorge. Tout comme Merlin une culotte en dentelle et Voldy un slip brésilien.

-J'adore les jurons des personnages (en fait, j'aime tout en eux. Surtout que c'est moi qui les écrits)

-Oui promis, j'arrête l'auto-félicitation et je me remets à mes fics... En plus, j'ai plus d'idées pour les remarques...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous !

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, la citrouille a récupéré sa connexion internet !

En fait, je l'ai eu mardi, mais j'ai eu la flemme de poster, et je comptais attendre samedi mais chakra, à qui j'ai eu l'extréme bonté (oui ! parfaitement !) d'envoyer le chapitre que j'avais corrigé mercredi m'a dénoncée (traitresse !), et je me suis faite rappeler à l'ordre (elle se reconnaitra... mais son compliment efface tout, alors je ne peux pas lui en vouloir xD) alors, ben... je poste !

*va se cacher pour éviter les tomates*

*sors la tête pour voir si toutes les lectrices se sont calmées, et se prend une pastéque dans la figure*

*a mal. Vraiment*

... Help ?

Enfin bref, une fois que vous vous serez calmée (et que je ne recevrais plus de tomates -oui, je l'ai mérité ! Et alors ? XD) vous pourrez voir qu'il y a un chapitre ci-dessous...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Bonne lecture ^^

PS : tout est à jkr

Chapitre 4 : Comment devenir schizophréne en trente seconde top chrono

Ou

Pourquoi est-ce que les super-combattants des livres, c'est du bidon.

_

* * *

_

.

_Un certain endroit (Londres), une certaine maison (la dernière de la rue), un certain moment (six heures du matin), avec un certain brun…_

Harry soupira de bonheur en enfouissant sa tête dans la couette. Mmmmh… il adorait les vacances.

Pas de cours, pas de Potter à emmerder, pas de Dumby, pas de Poudlard, et surtout, pas de lever à six heures de matin. Le bonheur total, en somme.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… vive les vacances. _

Trente-deux secondes. Ce fut le temps exact que dura son bonheur avant qu'une furie blonde de un mètre quatre-vingt ne vienne envahir sa chambre :

_HARRYYYYYYY-CHERIIII ! DEBOUT !

… Une veine palpita sur la tempe du jeune garçon. Il bondit hors de son lit, les yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil, et exécuta un magnifique coup de pied retourné en direction de son tuteur en grommelant quelques insultes.

Sauf qu'Harry était un apprenti mercenaire de douze ans, et que Gaby était un combattant surentrainé. Alors l'issue du combat fut totalement prévisible.

Et c'est un brun immobilisé par une prise qui menaçait de faire exploser les os de son bras s'il bougeait que Gaby amena dans la cuisine, où une Scath piquant du nez dans son assiette de pâtes les attendaient.

_'Lut, marmonna Harry en patientant, histoire qu'un certain blond lâche son bras.

_'Lut, répondit Scath. Pas mal, la prise. 'Faudra que tu nous l'apprennes.

Puis, elle ferma les yeux et plongea la tête dans son plat en ronflant doucement.

_L'effet Las Vegas a frappé_, constata son frère en ricanant.

Ils avaient quitté Las Vegas deux jours auparavant, après presque deux mois d'hôtel grand luxe, casinos, de victoires et de Malfoy bafoués. Deux mois de bonheur non-stop pour Scath.

Sauf que le retour à la normale était plutôt… difficile, pour elle.

Traduction : elle était crevée et les réveils, le matin, étaient encore plus difficiles que d'habitude. Un fait absolument incompréhensible pour Harry, qui voyait sa si énergique sœur devenir totalement apathique.

Et si, la première fois, ça l'avait un peu paniqué (bon d'accord, il était devenu hystérique, croyant que quelqu'un avait échange sa sœur avec un alien zombie), il était maintenant habitué. Sans compter que lorsqu'elle se ''réveillait'', ça faisait toujours un moyen de plus de se foutre d'elle.

Harry ricana à nouveau, en songeant à la tête de Scath lorsqu'elle réaliserait qu'elle avait dormi dans un plat de pâtes.

Et son ''réveil'' ne devrait pas trop tarder, selon le raidissement progressif des ses mains sur les couverts, tandis que Gaby lui frottait sans aucune honte les cheveux.

Alors, Harry s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, et se prépara à profiter du spectacle.

_3… 2… 1… top ! _

Une fourchette s'éleva dans les airs, manquant de crever un œil à Gaby qui ne dut sa survie qu'à un prodigieux réflexe, tandis qu'un couteau s'élançait vers son entrejambe.

_TU VAS MOURIIIIII-aïe, non Gaby pas làààààààààààààààààààààà… ouillouillouille, ça fait maaaaaaaaaaaal…

Et c'est un Harry passablement écroulé qui assista à un remake de la prise à laquelle Gaby l'avait soumit quelques instants auparavant, mais avec un autre cobaye cette fois-ci.

Comme quoi, il y avait une justice, dans la vie.

_Ce matin, on va faire les courses pour Poudlard ! Déclara Gaby. Mais avant, entrainement !

Sous les soupirs conjugués de ses deux gosses, l'adulte les attrapa par la peau du coup, et les traina jusqu'à ce qu'il appelait la Pièce.

La Pièce (aussi nommée 'salle de torture de mes deux ' par Scath) était en réalité une sorte de grand terrain semblable à un dojo. Il y avait une grande piste dégagée, et sur les côtés, divers sacs de sable et autres appareils à musculation. Une salle de sport, en bref.

_Allez ! Pour commencer, deux heures de pompes et d'abdos, mais d'abord, échauffez-vous ! Ordonna Gaby.

Scath et Harry obéirent sans discuter, malgré leur grimace. Ils détestaient cette partie de l'entrainement, mais c'était (malheureusement) indispensable pour devenir un mercenaire.

Ils passèrent donc deux heures à se muscler sous l'œil mortellement sérieux de Gaby, qui redevenait un pur mercenaire dés qu'il était question d'entrainement. Soit environs quatre heures tous les matins.

_Pompes sur un bras ! 50 d'un coup, on enchainera avec des abdos après !

En grimaçant, Harry repensa à tous les clichés débiles sur les mercenaires. Super-forts, avec de super-pouvoirs et une super-magie. Le tout sans entrainement.

_Putain de stéréotypes à la con_, songea-t-il en entamant ses pompes.

* * *

.

_Même certain endroit (Londres), même certaine maison (la dernière au fond de la rue), deux heures plus tard, avec trois certains personnages…_

_Scath, va t'entrainer sur le mannequin de bois. Harry, tu commence avec moi. Enfile tes gants, on va voir ce que tu vaux !

Les enfants obéirent, et Harry se présenta sur la piste, debout contre son père. Il se mit en garde, et se prépara mentalement à recevoir une grosse raclée. Contre Gaby, il était amplement conscient que son espérance de vie, dans un vrai combat, se mesurait en seconde. Après tout, ne battait pas un mercenaire professionnel qui voulait !

_Quarante-trois secondes plus tard… _

Harry s'écrasa bruyamment sur le sol, mis à terre par un coup de pied.

_Oooooh… des étoiles… _

_Scath, à toi !

La blondinette s'avança d'un pas sûr (en évitant de regarder son frère qui bavait, à terre, en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de constellations célestes et d'hippopotames), et se prépara à affronter Gaby.

Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait tenir une minute.

_Une minute et six secondes plus tard… _

_Ouiiii… j'ai réussiiit… aaaaargh *couic*

Gaby regarda ses deux enfants qui gisaient, assommés, sur le sol.

_Euh… Oups ?

Puis, il songea calme dont il allait pouvoir profiter, puisque les deux pestes hurlantes étaient manifestement au pays des schtroumpfs.

_La voie du mercenaire est pleine d'embuche, petits scarabées ! Fit-il solennellement aux deux formes évanouis devant lui. Il faut apprendre à en assumer les écueils et les dangers !

Puis, il alla se prendre un verre de Whisky.

_Ah… ça fait du bien. _

* * *

.

_Autre endroit (le Chemin de Traverse), autre moment (une heure plus tard), autres personnages…_

Helmett sourit en plaisantant avec son ami Ron.

Derrière eux, leurs mères les contemplaient avec un sourire attendri :

_Ils sont si mignons, ensemble ! fit Molly avec un sourire.

_Je ne vous le fait pas dire !

A côté d'elle, James approuva d'un sourire, avant d'aller saisir son fils par l'épaule :

_Alors fiston, on va l'acheter, ce balai ?

_Yep, Papa ! L'équipe de Griffondor va pas en croire ses yeux !

En riant, le père entraina son fils jusqu'à la boutique, afin d'acheter un Nimbus 2001, le tout dernier balai à la mode. Afin que « mon fiston soit l'attrapeur le plus rapide de tout Poudlard ! » (dixit James).

Car oui, le Survivant avait décidé de passer les essais pour devenir attrapeur de l'équipe de Griffondor. Ce qui avait ravit son père, soit dit en passant.

_Les garçons ! Revenez ici ! Tonna Lily.

Son mari et son fils lui firent piteusement face :

_Nous devons d'abord aller acheter vos livres !

Deux belles grimaces lui firent face. Non, les deux hommes de sa vie n'aimaient définitivement pas les livres.

_Maman, steuplait, ils sont tous inutiles ! Et tu as vu le nombre de livre de Lockart ? C'est horrible !

_Ne dit pas de mal du choix d'un de tes professeurs ! Je suis sûre qu'il a choisi ça parce que… euh… parce que !

Son fils unique soupira, et sortit sa liste.

_Ton fils unique ? T'as pas l'impression d'en oublier un, là ? _

Lily se rembrunit en songeant à Harry.

_Ouais, Harry, tu sais, ton fils, celui que t'as abandonné ! _

Elle n'avait pas eu le choix ! C'était pour le bien d'Helmett, et celui du monde sorcier.

_Monde sorcier, mon cul oui ! T'as juste eu la trouille ! _

La main de la jeune femme se mit à trembler. Non… elle avait eu une raison, tout comme James !

_Une raison pour abandonner ton fils ? Pour te jeter un sort d'amnésie ? Mais où est passée l'ancienne Lily ? _

La rouquine fit taire la petite voix venimeuse, et sourit à son mari en se dirigeant vers Fleury et Bott.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle en ressortait en poussant Helmett devant elle, tandis que Molly et Arthur trainaient Ginny et Ron hors du magasin, hors d'haleine.

_Ce Lockart est complètement cinglé ! Eructa James.

_Tu l'as dit P'pa ! Vouloir poser avec moi… c'est… fulminait le Survivant.

_N'en parlons plus ! Trancha Arthur avec un sourire.

Le groupe s'apprêtait à repartir, quand une voix moqueuse les fit s'interrompre :

_Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Le Survivant, et sa famille, lança Lucius Malfoy en souriant narquoisement.

_Lucius, salua froidement le père de Ron en serrant les poings.

_Oh, vous étiez là, Arthur ? Navré, je vous aie confondu avec le décor… tous vos enfants sont avec vous, où vous les avez laissé dans la porcherie qui vous sert de maison ?

Les oreilles du Weasley rougissaient à vue d'œil, et Lily s'apprêtait à rembarrer sèchement le blond, quand deux nouvelles voix surgirent :

_Eh bien…

_Si ce n'est pas…

_Notre Survivant préféré !

Helmett grogna, et se détourna ostensiblement des deux nouveaux arrivants.

Les Sovrano lui sourirent. Lily les regarda avec des yeux ronds, tandis que la blonde se tournait vers Lucius Malfoy :

_Lucius ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir, comme toujours !

_Plaisir partagé, Scathara, répondit galamment l'homme en inclinant brièvement la tête.

A ses côtés, le brun –Harry- salua également l'homme. Derrière eux, un géant blond souriait largement.

James se raidit. Le souvenir du comportement honteux (selon lui) de l'adulte et du doigt d'honneur qui avait suivi n'était que trop vif dans sa mémoire.

_Weasley, salua Scath en souriant à Ron et à sa famille. Et… je suppose que c'est ta sœur ?

Ginny se mit à rougir :

_Euh… je… oui.

_Cette gamine n'a même pas de quoi étudier correctement, souligna Lucius en prenant un vieux livre de métamorphose et en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il faut dire que les Weasley ne sont pas réputés pour être aisés…

Avec mépris, il laissa retomber le livre dans le chaudron de la jeune fille. Scath plissa imperceptiblement les yeux, en voyant quelque chose dépasser.

Depuis quand Lucius faisait-il des cadeaux ?

_Allez vous-en, Lucius, ordonna froidement Arthur Weasley, les dents serrés.

Harry retint un ricanement. Il aurait _adoré_ voir un combat entre les deux hommes, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Dommage.

_Eh bien, _Ginevra_, c'est ça ?

Ginny hocha la tête en rougissant devant le grand sourire du garçon.

_Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard…

Harry tourna le dos, très fier de son petit effet, et laissa une rouquine très rouge derrière lui.

Les trois Sovrano partirent, et Scath, après avoir salué Lucius et lancé une dernière vanne à Helmett Potter, fila un coup de coude à son frère.

_Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai ?

_Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit vertueusement le brun.

_De draguer.

Et Harry se mit à siffloter. Gaby lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Scath éclata de rire.

Et derrière eux, Lily regardait l'enfant brun s'éloigner nonchalamment. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un… Mais non. C'était impossible.

Elle se détourna, et fit taire la voix dans son esprit, qui lui soufflait, telle une litanie :

_Harry… _

_

* * *

_

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, les voici aprés des semaines d'abscence ! Mesdames et messieurs, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure !

-Au cas où vous n'auriez pas deviné, c'est Lily qui devient schizophréne, et sa conscience est inspiré de... euh... la mienne, en fait (oui, je suis également schizo. Mais j'ai jamais abandonné un de mes fils !)(remarque, j'en ai pas, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, pas vrai ?)

-Le passage sur l'entrainement de Scath et Harry n'est pas trés bien écrit, mais il fallait que je le fasse : je tenais vraiment à ce qu'on voit que nos deux futurs mercenaires s'entrainent, et n'ont pas des pouvoirs en claquant des doigts.

-Oui, Lockart commence déjà à faire des siennes (et il va continuer, pour mon plus grand bonheur -j'adore torturer ce type)

-Le Harry en mode "drague" est... juste un aperçu de ce qui va se passer quand la testostérone aura pris le contrôle de son cerveau.

-Et qui dit "testostérone" dit "rateau" !

-... Pourquoi, pas forcément ? On s'en fout ! C'est moi l'auteure, c'est moi qui décide !

-Allez, je vous laisse (j'ai plus d'idées -") et je retourne à mes fics !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous !

Me voici me voilà avec ce chapitre, qui signe le début de l'année scolaire des Sovrano... préts pour l'apocalypse ?

J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, et j'espére que vous aimerez le lire !

*... regarde ce qu'elle vient d'écrire*

C'est moi ou ma phrase ressemble à celles de Candy ?

... Bref.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reveiws !

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à jkr sauf ce qui est à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Capri, c'est fini (et les oreilles de Neville aussi)

Ou

"Que la Force soit avec toi, petit scarabé, pour trouver le courage de supporter cette année"

* * *

.

_Lorsque vous aurez repriiiiiiis…

_La route de Pariiiiiiiis…

_A la fin de vos vacaaaaaances…

_Je resterai seul avec mon rêêêêve…

_Et ma romaaaaaance…

Neville haussa un sourcil, étonné :

_Vous connaissez autre chose que des chansons paillardes, vous ?

Les jumeaux Sovrano croisèrent les bras dans un ensemble parfait, boudeurs :

_C'est même…

_Pas vrai ! Nous connaissons tous les…

_Classiques de la grande musique ! Ecoute, ignorant !

Et Neville se boucha les oreilles en entendant les deux enfants entamer avec un grand enthousiaste 'Capri, c'est fini'.

_Dire que c'était la ville de mon premier amouuuuuuuuuuuur…

_Oui, c'est bon, j'avoue ! Vous connaissez la grande musique, mais par pitié, arrêtez ce vacarme ! S'exclama le Griffondor, les mains sur les oreilles.

Ses deux amis se calmèrent immédiatement, satisfaits par la reddition de Neville.

_Bieeeeeeen…

_Nous savions…

_Qu'en toi…

_Se cachait un…

_Véritable connaisseur !

Le brun soupira. Dire que l'année n'avait même pas commencée… en fait, le train n'avait même pas démarré que, déjà, les Sovrano avaient commencés à faire leur numéro.

_Salut les jeunes ! Ca va ?

Quelques secondes après son entrée dans le wagon, Cédric, tout sourire, fut assailli par trois petites formes qui lui sautaient au cou.

_Cééééééédriiiiiic !

Il les accueillit avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête. Il adorait ces gosses.

_Alors gamins, quoi de neuf ? Lança Cédric en s'installant sur une des banquettes.

Scath s'assit sur le sol, et laissa à son frère le soin de raconter leurs vacances. Neville, quand à lui, les relata en haussant les épaules :

_Boarf, pas terrible, fit-il. Je suis resté à la maison pendant les vacances avec ma grand-mère. Normalement, mon oncle Alphard devait venir nous voir, mais il n'a pas pu…

Les jumeaux le regardèrent en pinçant les lèvres, puis déclarèrent d'une même voix :

_L'année prochaine, tu viens avec nous !

_Et moi ? Fit Cédric, faussement blessé.

_Hmm, je…

_Ne sais pas, as-tu…

_Eté sage ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire, alors que le train démarrait.

Un petit grattement se fit entendre de la porte. Intrigué, Neville alla ouvrir, tandis que les Sovrano haussaient un sourcil.

_Euh… je… bonjour… je… on s'est vu au chemin de Traverse… je… on… je m'appelle Ginny Weasley… et… euh…

_Ca fait beaucoup de 'euh' dans une phrase…_ songea Harry en retenant un rire.

_Je me souviens de toi, Ginevra. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

Sa sœur soupira discrètement.

_Dragueur. _

_Je… euh… bien, merci…

_Bonjour, Ginny, c'est ça ? Lança Cédric avec un sourire. Je suis Cédric Diggory, et voici Neville Longdubat. Je crois que tu connais déjà Harry et sa sœur… mais qui est la jeune fille derrière-toi ?

_Je… euh… je l'ai rencontré… dans le train… elle…

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds sortit de derrière la rouquine. Elle avait un collier en peau d'orange, et portait une barrette en forme de radis.

Harry l'adora au premier coup d'œil.

_Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood et… oooooh, des Nargoles…

Scath l'adora à la première parole.

Neville les regarda. Il vit Cédric, qui avait l'air extatique, et soupira. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que chaque fois que quelqu'un de nouveau les abordait, ce soit un taré ?

Ginny vint timidement prés de lui :

_Je… je peux m'assoir ?… si ce ne te gène pas, bien sur !

Bon, pas que des tarés, en fait.

_Bien sur Ginny, vas-y ! Alors, tu vas être répartie ? Dans quelle maison penses-tu aller ?

Sa question signa le début d'une conversation joyeuse et animée entre les six jeunes gens, émaillée de chansons (Luna en connaissait un nombre étonnant sur les Ronflaks Cornus) et de défis étranges lancés sans but précis.

C'est ainsi que l'on vit –chose rare- Scath s'assoir péniblement sur la banquette en grommelant un ''je me vengerais'' sous le regard hilare de son frère, Neville entamer une gigue endiablée. Quand à Cédric, il se retrouva affublé de longues mèches oranges ''parce que ça va bien avec les Nargoles qui t'accompagnent'' (dixit Luna).

Puis vint le tour de Ginny.

Elle avala instinctivement sa salive en voyant les mines sadiques des Sovrano (c'était à Scath de décider de la sentence).

_Euh…

_Ma chère Ginny, fit la blonde en lui souriant. Tu vas…

L'enfant s'attendit au pire.

_Salut les nazes ! Lança Ron Weasley en poussant la porte du wagon.

Derrière lui, Helmett Potter affichait un sourire suffisant. Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il aperçut Ginny qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

_G… Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec _eux_ ? Tu es folle ou quoi ? Ces gars ne sont pas fréquentables ! Ce sont des…

Cédric allait se lever, excédé par les deux intrus, quand une forme rousse le devança :

_Je… non… c'est pas vrai ! Balbutia Ginny.

_Ca suffit ! Tu viens avec nous maintenant, compris ?

_Je… oui Ron.

Piteusement, la jeune fille partit, sous le regard déçu des occupants du wagon.

Scath sortit un paquet de cartes :

_Qui veut faire une partie ?

_Les Nargoles joueront, fit Luna. Mais pour le moment, elles sont tristes. Mais moi, je veux bien jouer en attendant que Ginny revienne.

Harry haussa un sourcil :

_Parce que tu crois qu'elle reviendra ?

La jeune fille se contenta d'un sourire vague en déclarant :

_Fromage ni savon n'ont jamais remontés la maison.

_Euh… si tu veux_, pensa Harry, légèrement déconcerté.

Scath sourit légèrement, Neville plissa le front, et Cédric fit de même. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur la dernière parole de la jeune fille.

_Bien sur, déclara Scath en dissimulant son rire. Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire Luna. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que _l'étang n'est pas le compagnon du fleuve _?

_Parfaitement, approuva son interlocutrice. Et nous savons tous que _le léopard ne se déplace jamais sans ses taches_.

Muets, les hommes du compartiment décidèrent d'opter pour un repli stratégique durant le reste du voyage, et de laisser les deux filles partir dans une discussion aussi animée qu'absurde.

La fin du voyage arriva plutôt vite, entre le dialogue loufoque de Luna et Scath et les mines écarquillées des trois autres.

_Les premières années ! PAR ICI S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

_Mes oreiiiiiiiiiiilles…

_TOUT LE MONDE DANS LES BARQUES !

_Je vais tuer ce maudit géant…

Harry ricana en montant dans une calèche. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais !

Neville s'installa à côté de lui, tandis que Scath restait debout, alors que Cédric se laissaient tomber sur la banquette arrière. Luna, elle était partie rejoindre Ginny sur une barque.

Le trajet s'écoula dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que Neville fasse remarquer :

_Ils sont bizarres, ces chevaux, quelqu'un sait ce que c'est ?

Scath avala sa salive et répondit :

_Des Sombrals… ce sont des Sombrals. Tu les vois ?

_Ben oui. Pourquoi ?

_Seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent regarder les Sombrals, répondit doucement Cédric.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Lui aussi il voyait les Sombrals. Mais il n'avait pas vu la mort, non. Il l'avait _donnée_.

Scath lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Elle n'ignorait rien des pensées de son frère, mais ne savait pas comment y réagir. Elle avait elle-même déjà donné la mort, en Hongrie, presque sans le vouloir, mais c'était longtemps auparavant…

Elle secoua la tête. Elle refusait d'y penser. Pas maintenant.

La jeune fille posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry, et ignora le regard intrigué que les autres lui jetaient.

La calèche s'arrêta doucement, et ses occupants descendirent. Entre temps, ils avaient retrouvés le sourire, et ce furent deux Sovrano très occupé à remplir un formulaire d'adoption de perroquet de Moldavie (Neville ne voulut même pas savoir où ils avaient trouvé le formulaire ni ce qu'ils comptaient faire avec un perroquet de Moldavie –d'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas qu'il y avait des perroquets en Moldavie) qui entrèrent à Poudlard.

Immédiatement, Cédric, Neville et les jumeaux s'installèrent à la table des Poufsouffles, où ils furent presqu'applaudit (tous les noirs et jaunes se souvenaient des prestations de conteuse de Scath –et aussi des raclées verbales infligées au Survivant)

_Mes amis, commença Dumbledore, bienvenus pour cette rentrée !

_... Qui c'est l'andouille dorée à côté de lui ? Questionna Scath.

_Une andouille dorée.

_Merci pour cette siiiiiiii instructive réponse, Harry. T'ais-je déjà dis que ton sens de la déduction m'épatait ?

_Jamais deux fois de suite.

Scath soupira, et reporta son attention sur la Répartition.

_Luna Lovegood !

La petite fille s'installa, et la jeune fille blonde agrippa son frère :

_Dix gallions que c'est une Serdaigle.

Harry soupira et sortit dix gallions de sa poche pour les tendre à sa sœur.

_Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Serpentard soupira, et s'expliqua :

_De toute manière, quoi que je dise, tu vas remporter ce pari. Alors je gagne du temps : je te donne le fric tout de suite !

_SERDAIGLE !

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Scath regarda son frère et repoussa l'argent :

_Même pas drôle, marmonna-t-elle. A quoi ça sert d'arnaquer les gens s'ils sont consentants ?

Harry étouffa un rire, tandis que Luna s'asseyait à la table des Serdaigles en leur parlant avec des signes de mains.

Cédric plissa les yeux et déchiffra :

_Nargoles… à… l'horizon… attention… douche froide…

Perplexe, il répéta :

_Douche froide ? Mais pourquoi ?

Les Sovrano haussèrent les épaules.

_Ginny Weasley !

Le sourcil de Scath se leva, et elle donna un coup de coude à son frère, qui donna un coup de coude à Cédric, qui en donna un à Neville.

Puis, ils jetèrent un regard à la blonde, qui leur souffla :

_C'est notre petite Ginevra… _regardez bien. _

La petite fille rousse s'assit sur le tabouret, et le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête. Ses mains tremblaient, et elle semblait être sur le point de pleurer.

Il fallait dire que personne ne se préoccupait vraiment de sa Répartition. Après tout, tous les Weasley étaient à Griffondor, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Choixpeau ouvrit la bouche (on aurait dit un poisson). Scath sourit.

_Alors Ginevra… suivras-tu la tradition familiale ?_

Car les Weasley étaient tous à Griffondor, pas vrai ?

Pas vrai ?

_GRIFFONDOR !

Eh oui… tous les Weasley étaient à Griffondor.

_Alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper ? _

_

* * *

_.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plut...

Et maintenant : les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure !

-Pour info, la chanson du début (je resteraiiiiis seul... avec ma romaaaaaaance...) est de Henri Salvador.

-Vous ne connaissez pas ? Honte à vous ! -moi non plus, remarquez.

-Et 'Capriiiii'... je ne vous le dit pas, c'est ultra-connu (pour info, j'ignore qui l'a chanté *va se cacher*)

-Y a pas, l'auteure connait la grande musique (et même qu'elle peut vous chanter 'Tata Yoyo' par coeur ! Si c'est pas beau, ça)

-Les proverbes utilisés sont ou hongrois ou africains (je ne me souvient plus lesquels appartiennent à qui, alors trouvez vous-même, zut, hein !)

-Luna... Luna... Luna...

-Cette remarque se suffit à elle-même. Luna est un personnage fantastique que je suis fiére de mettre en scéne... LUNAAAAAA ! DANS MES BRAAAAAS !

-*se met hystériquement à pleurer*

*reçoit une tomate et se ressaisit*

-Ne me demandez pas comment l'idée des défis m'est venue, je n'en ais aucune idée.

-Contentez-vous d'imaginer Scath assise sur une banquette, avec la même tête qu'une personne constipée bloquée aux WC depuis quatre heures (ou d'un lapin concentré, ça donne le même résultat)

-Oui, je sais. Même moi je réussis à m'épater, des fois.

Bon, je vous laisse et retourne à mes fics !

Reviews ?

Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous !

Me voici me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre qui... non, je ne dis rien, vous le découvrirez vous-même x)

Autant vous prévenir que je suis trés en forme, donc que les chapitres que je vais poster vont être le reflet de mon humeur... âme sensible s'abstenir !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à JKR sauf les Sovrano.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Les Ronflaks cornus se cachent pour mourir

Ou

Pourquoi même les meilleurs ont des ratés.

* * *

_Un certain lieu (Grande Salle), un certain jour (le lendemain de la rentrée), un certain moment (petit-déjeuner), avec certain éléves, et une certaine lettre..._

_RONALD WEASLEY ! JE SUIS TRES DECUE PAR TON COMPORTEMENT !

_Eh ben dis donc… souffla Harry. C'est ce qui s'appelle de la voix…

_Je vais tuer Molly Weasley… mes oreilles… gémit Scath, la tête sur la table (comme le reste de son corps, d'ailleurs).

_C'est la voix d'un Ronflak Cornu d'Algérie ! Je me demande où Mme Weasley en a trouvé un… fit Luna, captivée.

_Merlin, j'adore la tête de Weasley ! S'esclaffa Cédric.

_C'est sur qu'elle est comique… ricana Neville. Mais au fait, quelqu'un sait pourquoi il a reçut une Beuglante ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais j'aimerais bien savoir.

Les jumeaux Sovrano le toisèrent, stupéfaits.

_Toi, le sage Neville Longdubat, te réjouis du malheur d'un de tes camarades ?

_Nous sommes choqués ! Qui êtes vous…

_Et qu'avez-vous fait de notre ami ?

Le Griffondor haussa les épaules :

_On va dire qu'il a prit un jour de congé. Bon, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ?

_Euh… ben lui et Potter sont arrivés en voiture volante à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, notre Survivant adoré ne devrait pas tarder à en recevoir une aussi… expliqua Cédric, lui aussi étonné par le soudain revirement de l'habituelle voix de la raison du groupe.

Et effectivement, la Beuglante ne tarda pas. Car en plus de la copieuse colère qu'avait piquée Lily Potter la veille, elle se permit également une autre Beuglante en direct live, sous l'œil amusé de toute la Grande Salle.

Piteux, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu et son meilleur ami quittèrent la salle, les joues (et oreilles) aussi rouge que la couleur de leur maison.

_Au moins ils ne dépareilleront pas dans leur salle commune, commenta laconiquement Scath.

Les cinq amis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, avant de saisir leurs emplois du temps respectifs et de partir pour leurs cours, un sourire en tranche de courge fiché sur chacun de leur visage.

Cette rentrée avait décidemment très bien commencée…

* * *

.

_Je suis Gilderoy Lockart, et je…

_Bon ben au moins on peut mettre un nom sur l'andouille dorée. _

_Ca existe encore ce genre de truc, comme prénom ? Questionna Scath.

Son frère lui retourna un sourire :

_Tes parents t'ont bien appelé Scathara !

_C'est l'orphelinat qui m'a appelé comme ça, et ils étaient tous tarés là-bas.

_...

Harry se tut, et reporta son attention sur l'andouille dorée qui faisait son speech.

_Tu crois que ça pourrait être une mutation de Ronflak Cornu ? Demanda-t-il.

_Non. A mon avis, c'est un cousin des Nargoles.

_Je vois. Un croisement ?

_Peut-être… faudrait lui demander.

_Hmm. Toi ou moi ?

_Nous.

_Okay.

Mais déjà le professeur passait dans les rangs pour distribuer une pile de feuille, que les Sovrano feuilletèrent avec surprise.

_Kesako ?

_Euh… on dirait une biographie à remplir, répondit Harry, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Mais comme chacun le sait, un Sovrano déteste le thé et ne garde jamais les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes bien longtemps (nda : ben oui, soucoupe, thé… ok je sors). C'est pour cela qu'il fallut très exactement trois secondes aux jumeaux pour élaborer une blague, sortir leurs baguettes et tapoter leurs feuilles, un rictus inquiétant accroché aux lèvres.

_Très bien ! Annonça Lockart une demi-heure après. Je ramasse les copies !

Il alla prendre les papiers, et tomba sur deux petits Serpentards au sourire angélique.

_Tenez professeur, fit Scath en lui tendant sa copie.

_Merci beaucoup jeune fille !

A côté, son frère fit pareil, et l'adulte alla prendre les autres copies avec l'idée que 'il avait là deux enfants adorables qui étaient manifestement de grands fans de lui, et comme ils avaient raison ces petits, et c'est fantastique de voir à quel point ils sont intelligents à cet âge-là.

_Maintenant, dit-il une fois qu'il eu toutes les copies, voyons voir si vous avez correctement lu mes livres !

Il commença à parcourir les feuilles du regard, et prit celles de deux petits anges.

_Monsieur et Mademoiselle Sovrano… vous n'avez rien écrit –j'aime les cafards en sauce ! C'est dommage –j'aime les cafards en sauce ! J'aurais juré que vous étiez de bons élèves –j'aime les cafards en sauce !

Il s'arrêta, manifestement convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans son langage.

_Mais –j'aime les cafards en sauce ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe –j'aime les cafards en sauce ! Je ne comprends pas –j'aime les cafards en sauce !

Il continua à bégayer durant un moment jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse.

Aussitôt, les élèves déguerpirent hors de la salle, laissant le pauvre professeur et ses cafards en sauce tout seuls à gémir sur leur sort.

Et à midi, ce fut un Cédric mort de rire et un Neville à moitié consterné à moitié hilare qui vinrent aborder deux Sovrano bizarrement déçus, tandis que Lockart, fou de rage, s'excitait à la table de professeurs en menaçant l'élève qui avait fait ça des pires châtiments –j'aime les cafards en sauce.

_Ben quoi ? Demanda Cédric en voyant l'air consterné de ses amis. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

_On s'est ratééééééé, geignit Scath en aplatissant sa tête contre la table.

_Oui, on est des bons à rieeeeeeen ! Rajouta son frère en grognant.

A la table des Poufsouffles, le silence fut général.

_Pourquoi ? Questionna Neville. Ca a marché, non ?

_Naaaaaaaaaaan ! On s'est loupéééééééé ! Arlequin et Colombine sont des naaaaazes !

Luna arriva et s'installa tranquillement, avant de parler :

_Il était sensé chanter _Je suis un Nargole_ chaque fois qu'il voulait parler.

Neville et Cédric se tournèrent vers elle, tandis que les deux Serpentards relevaient la tête de la table :

_Comment t'as deviné ?

_Les Nargoles me l'ont dit. D'ailleurs, elles sont fâchées contre vous parce que vous avez confondu le professeur Lockart avec elles.

Scath ouvrit de grands yeux :

_C'est pas un Nargole ?

_Non. C'est un hélicotrope albinos. Il n'y a qu'eux qui ont cette couleur dorée.

Les Sovrano se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire.

_Eh bien…

_On dirait que…

_Arlequin et Colombine ont…

_Repris du service !

Fred et George les regardaient, un sourire qui leur faisait trois fois le tour de la tête accroché au visage.

_Mais saviez-vous que…

_Vous pouviez faire…

_Varier le sort ?

Scath et Harry les regardèrent :

_Ah bon ?

Les jumeaux roux approuvèrent :

_Nous vous le…

_Diront plus tard ! Mais sachez que…

_Vous avez encore beaucoup à…

_Apprendre, jeunes…

_Padawans !

_Padawans ? _Songea Harry. _Ben ils ont de la culture ! _

_Tient, au fait, reprit George –tout seul cette fois-, vous allez faire les essais pour le Quidditch ?

Le sourcil d'Harry se leva :

_Hmm… ça se pourrait…

_A quel poste ?

Les deux Serpentards se consultèrent du regard, et Harry répondit :

_Poursuiveurs.

Les Weasley lui sourirent :

_Vous aurez du mal à battre ceux de Griffondor !

_C'est ce que nous verrons, répondit Scath avec un sourire.

Les deux paires de jumeaux se jaugèrent du regard, avant d'incliner mutuellement la tête, le regard amusé. L'année sportive allait s'annoncer intéressante…

_On n'est pas sortit de l'auberge_, soupira intérieurement Neville.

Et pour une fois, il ne regretta absolument pas d'être une Veracrasse volante sur un balai : il préférait largement rester assis dans les gradins à regarder les joueurs s'entretuer. Surtout qu'avec les Sovrano contre les Weasley, ça risquait de s'annoncer animé !

Il échangea un regard avec Cédric, et se promit de commander du pop-corn.

Les cinq amis continuèrent de manger, les jumeaux Weasley retournèrent à la table des Griffondors, où Lee Jordan les attendaient impatiemment, et Lockart continua d'hurler à tous vas, avant d'être réduit au silence par Rogue.

Le maître des potions regarda les deux Sovrano à la table des Poufsouffles.

Ces gosses étaient pleins d'inventivités, et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils savaient choisir leurs victimes, mais ce sort-là était _vraiment_ énervant. Des cafards en sauce, franchement !

Ils auraient au moins put lui faire dire 'je suis une Veracrasse blonde', non ?

_Tss… il faut tout leur apprendre à ces gamins. _

Il consulta son emploi du temps, et pinça les lèvres. Le lendemain, en première heure, il avait cours avec les Griffondors et les Serpentards de deuxième année. Longdubat, Potter et les Sovrano dans la même heure.

_Mémo : penser à épaissir les fonds de chaudron._

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant : les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-La premiére partie du titre (Les Ronflaks Cornus se cachent pour mourir) vient... de nul part, en fait. Elle n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire.

-En fait si. Au tout début, Luna mentionne les Ronflaks Cornus d'Algérie, d'où l'idée de parodier 'les oiseaux se cachent pour mourir', et...

-Non, laissez tomber. C'est pas vrai.

-Honnêtement, la blague des Sovrano a vraiment foiré sur ce coup-ci. Au départ,j'avais prévu de la faire réussir (et d'écrire toute une scéne sur ses effets sur Lockart).

-J'ai néammoins trouvé plus intéressant de montrer que même les Sovrano peuvent avoir des ratés. Ils sont humains, ces gamins !

-Neville commence à se lâcher... je ne vous dit pas ce qu'il va donner en quatriéme année ! Qui a dit qu'Harry serait le seul tombeur ?

-Je sais que vous avez hâte de voir les Sovrano sur un balai... BANDE DE PERVERS !

_-... _Comment ça il n'y a que moi qui ai vu ça comme ça ?

_-_Hem.

-Oubliez, d'accord ?

Bon, je vous laisse : mes fics m'attendent !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous !

Me voici me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, et... C'EST LES VACAAAAAAAAAANCES !

Noël, le pére Noël, les cadeaux, la neige... ben non, pas la neige (c'est ça, le Sud XD)

'Fin bref... voici ce chapitre, qui m'a juste fait délirer x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La magie, c'est bien, mais mieux vaut savoir s'en servir

Ou

Pourquoi les Joncheruines des Carpates sont invisbles quand elles se reproduisent.

* * *

En vérité, les premières semaines de cette deuxième année ne furent pas _réellement_ différentes de celles de la première, à ceci prés que le petit groupe originellement formé des Sovrano, Cédric et Neville s'était agrandie pour faire entrer Luna, et, occasionnellement, les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que, encore plus rarement, Ginny.

Et c'est ce petit groupe au complet, moins Luna et Ginny, qui se retrouva un beau matin dans un couloir de Poudlard, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Alors, commencèrent les jumeaux roux, c'est aujourd'hui que vous allez braver les immondes serpents pour entrer dans l'équipe ?

_Vous oubliez quelque chose, messieurs Weasley, rétorqua Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

_Au cas où vous ne vous en souviendriez plus, nous _sommes_ des immondes serpents ! Continua celle-ci.

Fred et George rigolèrent, rapidement imités par Cédric.

Neville, quand à lui, haussa un sourcil et lança :

_J'espère pour vous que vous serez prit… j'ai hâte de voir Potter se faire écraser !

_Tiens, alors c'est vrai qu'il est rentré ? Questionna Cédric.

_Ouais, répondit George avec une moue contrariée, et croyez-le ou non, c'est un excellent attrapeur. Il est probablement au même niveau que son père au même âge.

Harry et Scath échangèrent un regard, puis consultèrent leurs montres.

_C'est l'heure pour…

_Nous d'y aller ! A dans…

_Deux heures !

Balais (des Nimbus 2001, achetés lors de leur virée au Chemin de Traverse) à la main, ils s'éloignèrent. Neville leur souhaita bonne chance, mais ils se contentèrent de lui faire un clin d'œil en répondant :

_La chance, mon vieux, c'est…

_Pour les amateurs !

Ils disparurent au détour d'un couloir, et laissèrent leurs amis amusés.

_Bon, fit Cédric, quelqu'un connait le charme de Désillusion ?

Les jumeaux Weasley hochèrent la tête.

_Parfait. Exécutez-le, je vais le faire pour Neville et moi.

_Où…

_Est-ce qu'on va ?

Le Poufsouffle leur fit un clin d'œil :

_Assister à la tête de Flint lorsqu'il se rendra compte que les deux hontes de Serpentard valent largement mieux que lui sur un balai. Des objections ?

Neville éclata de rire.

C'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, quatre formes invisibles allèrent s'installer sur les gradins en ricanant… avant de rencontrer quelque chose de dur.

_Hey ! Qu-qui êtes-vous ?

_Du calme Ginny, ce sont juste des Joncheruines des Carpates… elles sont invisibles quand elles se reproduisent…

_Luna ? Ginny ? Demanda Neville, éberlué.

_C'est nous ! Continua Cédric, au bord du fou rire. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il y eu un flottement, avant qu'une voix aérienne ne réponde :

_Nous sommes venues voir Scath et Harry détruire les mauvaises ondes de l'équipe de Serpentard en les purifiant par l'éther.

_Euh… en faites, fit Ginny, on est juste venu voir les essais de l'équipe… pour encourager Harry et Scath… mais on peut partir si on vous gène !

Cédric fit un vague mouvement de mains pour les retenir (ce qui aurait été difficile, vu qu'il ne les voyait pas), et répondit :

_Pas la peine !

_Installez-vous, firent les jumeaux Weasley. Ca va commencer !

Neville s'assit sur les gradins, et les bruits autour de lui lui indiquèrent que les autres avaient fait pareil.

Le Griffondor sourit, et regarda les jumeaux Sovrano arriver sur le terrain dans un bel ensemble. Ils se postèrent devant un Marcus Flint médusé, et lui déclarèrent :

_C'est ici, les essais ?

* * *

Scath et Harry s'installèrent à la table des Poufsouffles, très fiers d'eux.

_Ca a été plutôt facile, en fait, commenta la jeune fille en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

_J'avoue, répondit son frère en prenant des pâtes. Qui aurait cru que Flint nous laisserait entrer aussi facilement ?

_Il a simplement utilisé ses rares neurones, et découvert que tu étais un génie du balai.

_Tu n'es pas mauvaise non plus, fit Harry. Mais où sont les autres ? On n'était pas sensés se retrouver ici ?

_On est là ! Fit une petite voix flottant dans les airs.

Les Sovrano sursautèrent, et cherchèrent le propriétaire de la voix du regard.

_C'est moi, Cédric ! Neville et les autres sont là aussi !

Scath eu un large sourire, qu'elle cacha vite, et prit une mine catastrophée :

_Par la petite culotte en dentelle de Potter ! Est-ce que vous êtes… morts ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle prit son frère par le bras, et ce fut lui qui continua :

_Scath ! Ils sont morts ! Morts ! Nous ne les reverrons plus jamais ! Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter un destin aussi cruel ? Eux qui étaient si jeunes et beaux… pourquoi ?

Il fondit en (fausses) larmes, très vite rejoint par sa sœur (dont les sanglots ressemblaient suspicieusement à des rires).

_Mais arrêtez-eu ! Fit la voix de Neville. On est juste désillusionnés !

_Harry ! Tu entends ?

_Ils ne sont pas morts !

_C'est fantastique !

_Magnifique !

_Mirifique !

_Sublimifique !

_Incroyablifique !

_Splendidifique !

_Bon… vous nous aidez à stopper le sort ? Fit Cédric.

_Vous ne pouvez pas le faire tout seul, au lieu d'effrayer vos pauvres et innocents amis ? Rétorqua Scath, sérieuse comme la mort.

Il y eu un silence, ce que les deux Sovrano interprétèrent comme un moment d'hésitation.

_Ben… dit un des jumeaux.

_Il se trouve que puisque…

_Nous sommes invisibles, aucun de nous…

_Ne voit son corps, et nous sommes de donc…

_Incapable de deviner où est notre tête pour bien viser.

Scath regarda Harry. Harry regarda Scath.

Ils se mirent à hurler de rire.

Et dans un bel ensemble, Luna, Ginny, Cédric, Neville, Fred et George croisèrent les bras, boudeurs. Sauf que personne ne les vit, puisqu'ils étaient invisibles.

_La vie est injuste… surtout pour les autres_, songea Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Bon, fit-il, c'est quoi la formule ?

_On l'a pas encore apprise, firent les jumeaux Weasley. Mais Cédric la sait.

Il y eu un grand silence.

_Cédric ? Tu la connais, non ?

Si le Poufsouffle rougit, personne n'en sut rien.

_Ben en fait… je l'ai _peut-être_ oubliée… j'ai jamais aimé les Sortilèges…

Un grognement étouffé se fit entendre dans le vide, tandis que les Sovrano repartaient dans une crise de fou rire, sous l'œil éberlué du reste de la Grande Salle.

A la table des professeurs, Rogue soupirait, résigné.

Les Sovrano avaient perdu la tête, ils parlaient dans le vide.

Bon, eh bien il ne lui restait plus qu'à appeler Sainte-Mangouste… ils avaient une aile psychiatrique pour les enfants, non ?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était… inquiet.

C'était une émotion qui ne le submergeait que rarement, mais quand elle était là, elle restait.

Il était donc inquiet. Plus que ça, même. Il était anxieux.

Pourquoi ? La raison étai simple, et elle tenait en un mot : Harry.

Harry Potter, le frère du Survivant, qu'il avait placé chez les Dursley en attendant ses onze ans. Harry Potter, qui n'était jamais venu à Poudlard.

La chose en elle-même n'avait rien d'étonnant. Helmett Potter, en détruisant Voldemort, avait du puiser dans les ressources magiques de son frère pour réussir son exploit. D'ailleurs, en un sens, les deux Potter étaient les Survivants.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Non, en réalité, ce qui étai important, c'était ce que Dumbledore avait vu chez les Dursley. Ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait _pas_ vu.

Durant l'été, il avait été rendre visible pour la première fois à la famille d'accueil du jeune garçon. Non seulement il avait été on ne peut plus mal accueilli, mais en plus, en plus…

« Le monstre n'est plus chez nous ! Et maintenant, SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ! » Avait hurlé Vernon Dursley.

Un peu d'intimidation et trois gouttes de Veritaserum plus tard, l'homme lui expliquait tout, sous les yeux affolés de sa femme et de son fils.

Oui, Harry James Potter était bien demeuré sous leur toit, mais seulement durant huit ans. Oui, ils l'avaient un peu maltraités, forcés à faire les taches ménagères, mais c'était pour son bien, et il aurait du les remercier au lieu de partir comme le voleur ingrat qu'il était, avec les deux autres monstres, et…

« Quels deux autres monstres ? » Avait coupé Dumbledore.

« Les deux monstres, la morveuse et son père. Ils ont osés venir dans ma maison avec lui, et ont tout mit sans dessus-dessous ! Des MONSTRES, ces gens-là ! DES MONSTRES ! »

Et Dumbledore avait haussé le ton en demandant qui ils étaient. Mais l'homme n'avait su répondre.

Alors, le directeur avait usé de la légilimencie. Il avait plongé dans l'inconscient de l'homme, et s'était rendu dans le souvenir qu'il cherchait.

Il avait vu un grand homme blond défoncer la porte, et deux petites silhouettes derrière lui.

Il avait voulu les examiner de plus prés, mais c'était sentit brutalement rejeté par une force invisible émanant de l'homme.

Celui-ci s'était penché sur Vernon Dursley, mais ses yeux glacials transperçaient Dumbledore.

_Faites encore du mal à un membre de ma famille, et je peux vous jurer que la mort vous semblera une _récompense_.

_Je… non… allez-vous en !

Le directeur avait voulu avancer, mais une fois encore, il s'était sentit repoussé. Ensuite, tout autour de lui était devenu noir, et seule une image s'était détachée des ténèbres.

Un poignard couronné.

Alors oui, Albus Dumbledore était très inquiet.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant... les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Je suis dans une passe animaliére : je n'arrête pas de faire référence à des animaux dans mes titres.

-Bon, d'accord, ils n'existent pas, mais quand même !

-Et puis d'abord, c'est comme le Pére Noël : ils sont justes trés timides (la preuve : les joncheruines des Carpates deviennent invisibles quand elles sont à poil !)

-La citation 'la chance, c'est pour les amateurs' provient d'un film... je ne me souviens plus du tout duquel, mais j'avais adoré x)

-La partie où Cédric and co sont invisibles m'a fait exploser de rire (oui, j'explose réguliérement de rire devant mon ordinateur. Et alors ?)

-Et pour une fois, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai fait quelque chose de débile, parce qu'il y a une morale derriére tout ça ! Parfaitement !

-La morale, c'est 'la solution d'un probléme que tu poses toujours il faut avoir, jeune padawan'. Et même que c'est quelqu'un de célébre qui a dit ça ! Eh ouais ! C'est Maître Yoda !

-Non, en fait c'est totalement faux. Maitre Yoda n'a jamais dit ça. Mais ça faisait bien, non ?

-Rogue et les asiles psychiatriques... c'est une grande histoire d'amour XD Sauf que ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ce ne sont pas les Sovrano qu'il va falloir interner... niark niark niark.

-Rogue : KEUWA ? C'était quoi cette allusion à peine voilée à mon futur dans un asile ?

Pumkin : Je n'ai mentionné personne, tu t'es coulé tout seul comme un grand *battement de cil angélique*

Rogue :... Ouin...

Pumkin : *rire démoniaque*

Rogue : Et puis d'abord, pourquoi j'ai des réactions en totale contradictions avec mon personnage ?

Pumkin : Parce que c'est moi l'auteure et que je te fais faire ce que je veux... regarde ^^

Rogue : Oh my GOD ! Je me suis cassé un ongle !

Pumkin : *nouveau rire démoniaque*

Rogue : *prend une corde* laissez-moi mourire, je ne peux plus vivre aprés avoir dit ça...

Pumkin : Je t'en prie, ne te géne pas ^^

Rogue :...

-Bref. Pour en revenir au sujet principal (Rogue : La faute à qui si on s'en est écarté ?)(Pumkin : C'est toi qui as lancé la conversation !)(Rogue : Et c'est toi l'auteure)(Pumkin :... Touché)(Rogue : Evidemment), je dois avouer que le passage sur Dumby a été plutôt dur à écrire (Rogue : de toute maniére, tu n'arrives pas à lui faire dire autre chose que des bêtises)(Pumkin : Justement ! Le faire paraître sérieux, c'est hyper dur !)(Rogue :...)

-Mais pour que cette fic avance, il faut bien des passages sérieux, non ? (Rogue : Trés juste)

-Combien de temps tu vas squatter là, toi ? (Rogue : Aussi longtemps que tu continueras à me faire dire ces trucs)

-Bref. (Rogue : Encore ?)(Pumkin : T'es chiant)(Rogue : A qui la faute ?) Je crois que c'est la fin de ces remarques...

Rogue : Non

Pumkin : Ah bon ?

Rogue : T'as oublié un truc.

Pumkin : Ah bon ?

Rogue : On est quel jour ?

Pumkin : Le 17 Décembre, pourq... Aaaaaaaaaah, c'est vrai !

Rogue : Pas trop tôt.

**J'oubliais ! Afin de fêter mon premier noël sur ffnet, j'avais dans l'idée de faire quelque chose, un petit cadeau pour tous les super lectrices (et lecteurs) qui me suivent depuis mes débuts ! **

**C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de vous laisser le choix du cadeau que vous voulez ! (Rogue : C'est surtout parce que t'as pas d'idées)(Pumkin : La ferme !)**

**Un one-shot sur le couple de votre choix ? Des drabbles ? Une mini-fic ? Une interview ? Un chapitre entier de remarques pas constructives basées sur vos questions et remarques ? Une autre idée ?**

**Choisissez, et la citrouille troque son surnom pour Santa Pumkin jusqu'au 25 décembre ! **

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : Santa Pumkin


	8. A propos du cadeau

Salut à tous !

Ici Santa Pumkin, pour la révélation du cadeau que vous, Ô lectrices et lecteurs, allez avoir d'ici une semaine !

Parmis toutes vos demandes, c'est le chapitre de remarques pas constructives qui a gagné !

C'est pour cela que, si vous avez des suggestions, des trucs qui vous turlupinent, dite-le moi, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre ^^

A bientôt pour la distribution de cadeaux !

Ho ho ho !

Signé : Santa Pumkin


	9. Chapter 8

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, la citrouille est bel et bien là, avec ce nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous, chéres lectrices (et lecteurs, s'il y en a XD) !

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages qui m'ont soutenus et donné des conseils lors de la difficile période que je traversais, seule, sans mon ordinateur (et toujours sans lui, je poste depuis celui de mon pére), et sans moyen de publier ! Merci beaucoup !

... Bref.

Voici donc ce chapitre qui, j'espére, vous fera rigoler autant que moi il m'a fait marrer ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Certains perroquets n'ont pas besoin d'être cocu pour avoir des cornes

Ou

Pourquoi dresser un volatile à uriner dans le jus de citrouille n'est _définitivement_ pas une bonne idée si on tient à sa santé mentale (ou juste à ses oreilles)

* * *

.

_Un certain moment (deux semaines après la rentrée), un certain endroit (la Grande Salle), avec une centaine de certains élèves…_

_._

__ On n'peut pas bander toujouuuuuuuuurs,  
Il faut jouir des ses roupettes  
On n'peut pas bander toujouuuuuuurs,  
Il faut jouir de ses amours! _

_Par le caleçon troué de Salazar, murmura Neville, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

_Une chanson, fit Cédric, secoué d'un fou rire silencieux.

_Ton sens de l'observation me stupéfie, commenta le Griffondor calmement.

__On ne pas paaaaaaas…_

_Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

_Je parlais de la _chose_ qui chante.

__Bander toujouuuuuuuurs…_

_C'est un perroquet.

_Ne me fais pas rire, s'il-te-plait.

__Il faut bieeeeeen…_

_Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas un perroquet, je te prie ?

_Parce qu'un perroquet, ça a des plumes de couleurs, un petit bec et des serres. Et surtout, ça n'a pas de cornes, et ça ne chante PAS !

_... Bien sur que si ça chante un perroquet !

_Bien sur que non ! Ca dit juste 'Coco, coco, coco', et c'est tout !

Le Poufsouffle affronta le Griffondor du regard, sous l'œil hilare des Sovrano.

Scath leva le regard vers ledit oiseau, qui chantait de tout son cœur, perché en haut de la table des professeurs, manifestement très content de lui, alors que les professeurs en bas gesticulaient pour tenter de le faire partir :

__Jouir dans ses roupeeeeeeettes ! _

Harry, lui, se contenta de finir calmement ses pâtes et de déclarer d'un air très sérieux :

_En fait, il s'agit d'un perroquet de Moldavie. Scath et moi l'avons adopté il y a quelques jours : le pauvre avait été abandonné par ses parents, et il vivait avec un nid de cigognes au-dessus de la cheminée d'un boucher sourd allergique aux courgettes… triste histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Scath opina en essuyant une larme :

_Allergique aux courgettes… terrible, n'est-ce pas ?

Son frère acquiesça gravement, sous le regard résigné de Neville.

_Dites, intervint-il, vous pourriez lui dire de revenir ? Je crois que McGonagall va péter un câble, là. Et je ne pense pas que vous l'ayez adopté pour qu'il finisse métamorphosé en théière, non ?

Les Serpentards échangèrent un regard horrifié, avant de s'exclamer d'une même voix :

_HELMEEEEETT ! AU PIED !

Aussitôt l'oiseau, que Dumbledore et les autres tentaient de faire partir depuis le début du repas, s'envola, survola la Grande Salle, lâcha une fiente, et atterrit sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Il y eu un très grand silence, rompu par la question de Cédric :

_Vous avez appelé ce perroquet HELMETT ?

_C'est l'idée de Scath signala obligeamment son frère.

Cédric se tourna vers Scath :

_Tu as appelé ce perroquet HELMETT ?

_Je trouve qu'ils ont un air de famille, pas toi ?

Le blond éclata de rire, tandis que Minerva McGonagall arrivait, folle de rage :

_SOVRANO ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE COMPORTEMENT !

Deux petits Serpentards se tournèrent vers elle, l'air très innocent (d'ailleurs, tout le monde sait que les Sovrano sont de petits anges par nature, n'est-ce pas ?), tandis que la directrice des Griffondor fulminait, rouge de colère.

_Qu'avons-nous fait de mal ? Interrogea Harry en papillonnant des paupières d'un air très… efféminé.

Ce qui ne sembla faire ni chaud ni froid à la directrice, puisqu'elle se remit à hurler sur eux.

_C'est plus efficace quand c'est Scath qui fait ça, on dirait… je me demande pourquoi_, s'interrogea le jeune garçon en constatant que son charme n'avait aucun effet sur la vieille femme.

_Elle doit être châtrée. Qui pourrait résister à ce corps de dieu grec, sinon ? _Ajouta-t-il mentalement. _A moins qu'elle soit lesbienne… _

Il pinça les lèvres, et dévisagea sa professeure de métamorphose.

_Hmm, plausible, en effet. Mais si elle touche à Scath, prof ou pas, elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir ! _

C'est pourquoi Minerva ne comprit pas lorsque l'enfant qu'elle enguirlandait depuis deux bonnes minutes, qui se contentait jusque-là de la regarder impassiblement, se mit soudain à la fixer avec un air menaçant.

Dumbledore mit sa tête entre ses mains et attendit de voir tandis que Rogue, à ses côtés, soupirait.

_Ce type est définitivement cinglé. _

De son côté Harry, qui, une fois ses menaces de morts visuelles terminées, regardait McGonagall leur donner une retenue avec Lockart, décida de…

_Attendez une minute. Une retenue avec QUI ?_

_Quoi ?

La directrice des Griffondors s'arrêta et regarda le garçon, satisfaite de voir qu'elle avait finalement réussi à le faire réagir.

_Une retenue, Monsieur Sovrano. Avec le professeur Lockart. Votre sœur ira avec Rusard.

Deux hurlements :

_QUOIIIII ? M-m-m-m-mais pourkwaaaa ?

_Parce que votre animal vient de passer dix minutes à chanter des chansons paillardes dans la Grande Salle, qu'il vient _d'uriner_ dans le jus de citrouille, et que vous l'avez nommé d'après le prénom d'un élève manifestement pour vous moquer de lui.

Les deux enfants ouvrirent la bouche, levèrent le doigt et, avec un synchronisme parfait, et s'interrompirent pour réfléchir. Neville et Cédric, eux, se retenaient tant bien que mal de hurler de rire.

Il y eu deux secondes d'intense silence, avant qu'une voix rêveuse ne fasse remarquer :

_De toute manière, cette cigogne est possédée par les Joncheruines, ça se voit tout de suite.

A nouveau, les Sovrano ouvrirent la bouche, levèrent le doigt, mais cette fois, Harry céda galamment la place à sa sœur pour qu'elle parle.

_Merci, fit-elle avec un sourire, avant de se tourner vers McGonagall. Bien, alors tout d'abords, nous ne méritons pas cette retenue. Ensuite, Helmett est un perroquet, pas une cigogne.

_Oh, vraiment ? Et pourquoi ne la mériteriez-vous pas ?

_Parce qu'Helmett est un _oiseau_.

_Et alors ?

_Nous ne sommes pas responsables de ses actes !

_C'est _votre_ perroquet !

_Et quand _votre _directeur fait une connerie, est-ce que vous vous punissez ?

_Je vous interdis d'insulter le professeur Dumbledore !

_Qui a parlé d'insultes ? Vous vous êtes coulée vous-même !

_Il suffit, jeune…

Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour intervenir en souriant dans sa barbe, interrompant le dialogue enflammée de Scath et de la directrice-adjointe :

_Allons allons, Minerva, même si la farce est de mauvais gout, il ne faut pas pour autant être trop sévère…

_Et toc ! _pensa Harry. _Dans les dents, la vielle et ses retenues à la noix ! _

_Les retenues suffiront, ce n'est pas la peine de leur crier dessus en plus, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je vais butter ce crétin. _

Comprenant que rien ne servait d'argumenter avec le vieil homme, il se rassit et sa sœur s'installa sur la table. Helmett (l'humain) quand à lui, était retenu par ses amis, et grognait de rage, tout comme Ron Weasley.

Hermione, elle, soupirait. _De vrais gamins, ceux-là. _

Sauf qu'elle ne parvint pas à déterminer qui, des Sovrano ou du Survivant, étaient les plus immatures.

Cédric, quand à lui, ne pensait plus : il gagatisait.

__Bali-Baloooo est un salauuud…_

_Ouiii, ça c'est un gentil perroquet, pas vrai ? Ca c'est un gentil perroquet à son maîmaître, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son Cécédric ?

__Salauuuuuud…_

_Ouiiiiii ! Ca c'est un bon perroquet, pas vrai ?

Neville, halluciné, regarda l'adolescent de quinze ans, un respectable Poufsouffle admiré par sa maison, converser devant un _piaf_.

_Mais quel château de tarés. _

Il se tourna vers Harry et sa sœur :

_Il y a une chose que vous n'avez toujours pas expliquée…

_Oui ?

_Pourquoi est-ce que ce truc à des c_ornes_ ?

* * *

.

Harry soupira en signant pour la énième fois des enveloppes.

_Alors jeune homme ? Ca fait du bien de remettre les pieds sur terre, n'est-ce pas ?

_Mais est-ce que ce crétin connait la définition du mot 'silence' ? _

Lockart continua de le sermonner, tout en signant des lettres, pour le plus grand désespoir de notre jeune héros.

Il haïssait les retenues. Vraiment.

Surtout quand elles étaient avec Lockart.

_« Tuer… sang… déchiqueter… _

Oui voilà, c'était ça. Il voulait tuer ce maudit prof. Le déchiqueter aussi, pourquoi pas.

_« Massacrer… sang… soif… _

Effectivement, le massacrer paraissait une bonne idée. Il avait bien un peu soif, mais pas de sang. De plus…

_Hop hop hop. Mais qui est-ce qui parle depuis toute à l'heure ? _

« _Ecorcher… Mordre… sang…_

Ca y est, il devenait fou. Il entendait des voix. Des voix en Fourchelangue. Est-ce qu'Hannibal Lecter parlait Fourchelangue ? A moins que ce ne soit le type à la tronçonneuse dans le film du même nom (pratiquement).

_« Sang… veut du sang… _

Dracula. Dracula s'était infiltré à Poudlard.

Harry sortit en courant de la salle, sous les cris indignés de Lockart, et parcourut le couloir du regard. La voix s'était évanouie, mais l'impression persistait.

Quelque chose était dans l'école. Et ça n'était pas bon du tout…

* * *

.

... Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, pour vous, parce qu'elles vous aiment autant que vous les aimez, voici... les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-La chanson a été trouvée sur internet (d'ailleurs, je commence à être un peu à court...)

-Vous saviez que j'en ai inventée certaines, dans le premier tome des sovrano ?

-... Comment ça on s'en fout ?

-Dumby est un sale traitre : d'abord il fait croire à ce pov'Harry qu'il est de son côté, mais NAN ! Il le trahit volontairement !

-Je sais ce que vous pensez, et vous avez raison : L'immonde ! Le perfide !

-Il faut l'exiler en Albion !

-Y aura-t-il du femslash dans un couple torride McGoxScath ? Mystére...

-... *va vomir*

-En fait, Harry aussi est un lâcheur : il a balancé sa soeur à la foule hurlante et avide de sang pour...

-Ca me fait penser que Scath n'a pas refait de grandes tirades T-T J'adore les écrire, pourtant !

-Scath : En même temps, c'est de ta faute.

Harry : Parfaitement !

Scath : Toi, le lâcheur, on t'a rien demandé !

Harry *regard de chiot battu* : Mais enfin, Scath chérie, tu sais bien que c'est à cause de l'auteure ! Moi, je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça !

Scath : Harry !

Harry : Scath !

*coucher de soleil, musique*

*grand instant d'émotion fraternelle*

Pumkin :... Hem... Eho ? Chuis là !

Les Sovrano *regard de la mort qui tue* : LA FERME !

*Pumkin va sangloter dans un coin*

Pumkin : Tyrannisée par ses propres créations... Maman, si tu me voyais... pourquoi moi ?

Mére : Mais je te vois, ma chérie ^^

Pumkin :... Maman ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Mére : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de réviser ton bac de français ? AU TRAVAIL ! TOUT DE SUITE !

*marche funêbre*

*Pumkin s'installe à son bureau et...*

*RIP*

...

-Pardon pour ce petit délire -' ça ne se reproduira plus (dans ce chapitre).

Bref ! Je retourne à mes fics, et ne vous dit qu'une chose... guettez sur ffnet, car un petit extra promis pour Noël ne devrait pas tarder à arriver !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : Santa Pumkin


	10. From Noël with Love

Salut tout le monde, pour cette édition spéciale !

Au menu : quelques questions, et pas mal de remarques pas constructives un peu... spéciales ^^

Mais tréve de bavardage et place à vos questions !

* * *

**Zod'a : **

_Pourquoi Harry le lapin fantasme t'il sur moi et pas sur... Sur... Sur un_  
_autre revieweur ? è_è_

Les phéromones, trés chére. Il t'a flairée alors que tu étais enceinte de Détradaqueurs (pour ceux qui sont paumés, je vous invite à voir la fic de Zora et eve-wolf -un bijou !) et ben... le cycle de la vie s'est mit en marche.

_Et d'où vient le délire de la chaussette bleue?_

En fait, je cherchais un objet marrant pour énerver McGo, et je me suis dit "mais fait dans le social, Pumkin ! Dumby manque de chaussettes, pourviois-y !". Et comme ma robe de chambre est bleue, ben... the blue socks were born quoi ^^

_Et pourquoi certaines de tes remarques sont constructives ?_

...

*regarde toutes ses remarques*

Elles sont constructives ? MALHEUR ! HONTE A MOI ! Je vais aller me jeter du haut de la tour de Pise ! M'étrangler avec un tagliatelle en me l'enfonçant dans le nez ! Me faire écraser par un tondeuse à gazon !

_Et pourquoi t'as poitrine a l'air d'avoir grossit? Tu t'es fait des implants?_

*regarde audit endroit*

... Comment t'as deviné ?

**Euh... bref. Voici maintenant ****Hiyoru ^^**

_Comment tu fait pour_  
_trouver toutes ces idées ?_

Je suis géniale, c'est tout ^^ *SBAF*

Eh bien pour tout vous dire, elles sortent généralement de mon cerveau quand je suis dans mon lit, dans la voiture, aux WC, sous la douche... bref, tout le temps. Maintenant, de là à savoir d'où elles viennent... peut-être des choses de la vie ^^

**Kynie :**

_Et puis quand est ce qu'Hermione va se rebeller contre les deux lourds qui lui_  
_servent d'amis (nan parce que dans le genre ils font concurrence à Crabbe et_  
_Goyle) ? Est ce que Draco va devenir ami avec les Sovrano ?_

Ahaaaa...

_Comment Gaby a su qu'il fallait qu'il aille chercher Harry et Scath ? Et_  
_pourquoi c'était important pour lui d'aller les chercher ?_

Il est tombé sur eux par pur hasard x). Et c'était important parce que... il allait pas laissé un gosse sous des décombres et un autres chez des moldus mal élevés, pas vrai ?

**Yume resonnance**

_je veux le secret le plus intime de Gaby !_

Gaby : J'ai fait pipi au lit, une fois.

Sacth et Harry :...

Gaby : J'avais neuf ans ^^

_Es-ce qu'il a déjà fait des cochonneries pour avoir un enfant et il a_  
_échoué ?_

Gaby : Ben... *se gratte la tête*

Scath : TAIS-TOI !

Harry : Ta vie...

Scath : Sexuelle ne nous...

Harry : Intéresse pas !

_Pourquoi il a prit Ry et Scath sous son aile ?_

Gaby : Parce qu'ils faisaient pitié ^^

*SBAF*

Gaby : Mais-eu ! C'est vrai !

*Harry se masse le poing*

_D'où viens l'habitude de Ry de draguer ?_

Harry : Je suis juste tellement beau que ce serait un crime de priver ces dames de ce corps.

Mouais... disons juste qu'une surdose de films romantiques pourraient avoir causé ça ^^

_Qui, entre Ry et Nev, sera déniaisé en premier ?_

Aha... zaimeriez bien le savoir, hein ? Bah non !

_Pourquoi Cedric est aussi passif ?_

Cédric : Chuis pas passif !

Ben... en même temps, tu fais pas grand-chose...

Cédric : J'ai quinze ans ! J'ai d'autres amis -de mon âge !

Ouais. Pas faux.

**Lulubell Alynn**

_je voudrais bien savoir ce que Dumby sait sur la signification du symbole_  
_qu'il a vu dans les pensées de Vernon et pourquoi cela lui a fait si peur?_

Il n'en sait rien, mais il cherche ^^ Et ça lui a fait peur parce que le jumeau du Survivant à disparu... ça foutrait les jetons à n'importe qui, pas vrai ?

* * *

Voilà ^^ c'est fini pour les questions ! (il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, pas vrai ?)

Et dés maintenant, place aux... remarques pas contructives, édition spéciale !

-J'ai halluciné quand j'ai vu que Las Vegas avaot été construite par les mormons. Vous imaginez la capitale du jeu et de la débauche (oui, j'ai vu Very Bad Trip XD) aux mains d'une bande d'hommes en noirs à la messe ?

-... XD quoi.

-Bref. Oui, bref. Parce que le monde irait beaucoup mieux si les gens utilisaient plus de bref. Vive les bref. Il faut breffer le monde. BANZAI !

-Si j'avais été crédible, Scath n'aurait même pas pu s'assoir à une des tables de casino -alors y jouer...

-Juste pour dire, je n'ai toujorus aucune idée de qui va finir avec qui. J'envisage bien un Dobby/Harry, mais je pense que c'est trop visionnaire pour les pauvres lecteurs de notre temps *SBAF*

-Non, sérieusement. Je ne sais pas du tout qui je vais caser avec qui. Pt'êt Neville avec Ginny (j'adore le Neville/Ginny... mais en fait j'adore tous les couples, alors ça ne compte pas).

-Et pis Harry avec Hermione. Ou peut-être pas.

-J'en sais rieeeeeeen TT-TT

-Juste comme ça : ça vous dérangerait beaucoup un Dobby/Harry ? Non parce que c'est le seul couple que j'envisage pour le moment *re-SBAF*

-Vous savez quoi ? Il y a des incohérences dans ma fic ^^

Harry : C'est pas une raison pour être fiére.

-Certes. Vous ne voyez pas où ?

-Dans ce cas, je vous invite à retourner au chapitre de la rentrée, dans le train. Vous vous rappelez qu'on y voit Ron et Helmett ?

-Bien. Maintenant, allez au chapitre suivant.

-Ron reçoit une Beuglante parce que... il a prit la voiture avec Helmett pour aller à Poudlard ! Donc il ne pouvait pas être dans le train ! CQFD !

-... *s'aperçoit qu'elle s'est coulé toute seule*

-Mais vous avez rien vu du tout ! Oubliez !

Harry : Ca va être dur...

-Encore une fois, bref.

-Certes.

-Donc.

-Enfin.

-... J'ai plus d'idééééées ! Pas ma faute si il n'y a pas de chapitre pour me fournir de la matiére ! T-T

-En fait si. J'ai des idées. Mais... euh... c'est spéciale.

-Remarquez, ce sera toujours mieux que de continuer à aller à la ligne pour dire n'importe quoi sous prétexte que "mais oui mais un tiret, c'est une remarque, et plus il y a de remarque, plus c'est rempli, alors merde hein".

-Je tente ?

-... Trés bien. Vous l'aurez voulu ! Voici dés à présent des... *roulements de tambours* DRABBLES PAS CONSTRUCTIFS !

-Oui, l'auteure adore les drabbles. Sauf qu'elle n'a presque jamais l'occasion d'en écrire (et que les siens sont pourris). Alors prenez garde, lecteurs !

_

* * *

_

_Imaginez : Ce qui arriva le jour où..._ L'auteur décida de devenir crédible.

_PARDON ?

_Je regrette, Scâââthârâââ, mais tu ne peux pââââs...

_Mais POURQUOI ?

_La loi, mââ chére, la loâââ.

_Ouinnnnnnn...

* * *

_Ce qui arriva le jour où... _Dumbledore devint trop vieux :

_Chocogrenouille ? Farfalles sucrées ? Canard albinos ? Susucre à sa maman ? CaramellofabirulloPlume ? Gnomes au Poivre ? Sésame ouvre-toi ?

_...

_Alleeeeez ! Ca doit être un truc dans le genre ! Non ?

_...

_Je suis ton directeur ! Je t'ordonne de t'ouvrir !

La gargouille se contenta de secouer la tête, alors que Dumbledore, à genoux, joignait les mains.

_Steuplaiiiiiiit... c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai oublié le mot de passe !

* * *

_Ce qui arriva le jour où..._ Rogue eu quarante ans.

_Severus, mon enfant, je ne suis pas sur que...

_N'insistez pas Dumbledore, ma décision est prise !

_Ecoutez, je suis conscient qu'avoir quarante ans est dur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour devenir gay et faire le tour du monde en vélo avec monsieur Lockart !

_Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

_J'ai eu quarante ans, moi aussi !

_Alors vous devez me comprendre !

_... Vous avez une troisiéme byciclette ?

**

* * *

**

_Ce qui arriva le jour où... _Voldemort fit son premier cross-over.

_C'est quoi ton nom, beauté ?

_Huhuhu... Orochimaru... et vous grand fou ?

_Voldemort. vous habitez chez vos parents ?

_Oh lala, vous alors !

Et un peu plus loin...

_Dis -Kabuo, c'est ça ?

_Ouais, Pettigrow ?

_Tu crois qu'il en ont pour longtemps ?

_Probablement. Dis, ça te dirait de venir chez moi ? J'ai une table de dissection... tu vas adorer, elle est trés confortable.

_Ah bon ?

* * *

_Ce qui arriva le jour où..._ Harry Potter découvrit qu'il avait un cerveau.

_Voldyyy...

_Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_J'ai une surprise pour toi...

_Ah ? Que... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

_Une mitraillette... BANZAIIIII ! CREVE ! *RATATATATATATATA*

* * *

_Ce qui arriva le jour où_... Harry découvrit pourquoi il ne fallait pas partager sa chambre avec une fille.

_Scath ? T'es blessée ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Qui ?

_Harry...

_Répond ! Pourquoi il y a du sang dans... TA CULOTTE ?

_Harry...

_Oh mon dieu ! On t'a violé ? QUI ? Chourave ? McGo ? Je le savais !

_Harry !

_QUOI ?

_C'est _la_ semaine.

_Hein ?

_Les Anglais ont débarqués !

_Mais on est en Angleterre !

_J'ai mes ragnagna !

_?

_... Tu l'auras voulu. J'ai mes régles, Harry.

_*Couic* *BAM*

* * *

_Ce qui arriva le jour où... _les elfes de maison écoutèrent Hermione.

_UNE-SEULE-SOLUTION ! LA-MAGNIFESTATION ! UNE-SEULE-SOLUTION !

_Miss Granger ?

_SOLU... oui profeseur Dumbledore ?

_Vous pouvez pas la fermer, de temps en temps ?

_Mais-eu...

* * *

_Ce qui arriva le jour où_... l'apocalypse débarqua.

_... Woa. Hey, Zora !

_Ouaip ?

_Améne-toi ! J'ai découvert un truc trop fort !

_Quoi ?

_C'est un site ! Ca s'appelle ... ça a l'air cool, non ?

_Mouais. Chais pas.

_On peut toujours essayer, non ?

_Si tu veux.

_Cool ^^. Alors... inscription...

_Il faut un pseudo, non ?

_Yep.

_T'as une idée ?

_Ouais, un nom qui sonne bien... King Pumkin, c'est pas mal, non ?

_Tu rigole ? Avec ça, tes histoires marcheront jamais... Crois-moi !

* * *

.

...

Oui, je sais, c'est nul... mais j'espére que ça vous a quand même plus...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	11. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde !

Mevoici me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui... ben... vous verrez par vous-même ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à jkr sauf ce qui est à moi

* * *

Chapitre 9 :Où on s'aperçoit que les Sovrano sont masochistes

Ou

Comment réussir à faire péter les plombs à un ensemble d'adultes rodés à tout

* * *

Dans les annales de Poudlard, cette rentrée de 1992 fut probablement une des pires –que se soit pour les professeurs ou pour les élèves.

.

_Métamorphose_

_SOVRANO !

_Oui ?

_Pourquoi avez-vous transformé Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley en lapin ?

_Ils sont beaucoup plus utiles sous cette forme, vous ne trouvez pas ?

_Vous aimez le civet, professeur McGonagall ?

_Non pourq… SOVRANO ! LACHEZ CETTE CASSEROLE TOUT DE SUITE !

McGonagall, rouge de colère, sortit sa baguette et prononça un mot qui allait revenir très souvent revenir durant ces temps-ci :

_Retenue !

.

_Sortilèges._

__Aguamenti ! _

_WAAAAAAH ! C'EST FROAAAA !

_Sovrano ! Arrêtez de mouiller les autres élèves !

__Aguamenti ! _

_HIIIII ! SOVRANOOOOOO !

Flitwick se sécha d'un coup de baguette, sécha les Griffondors et les Serpentards, et hurla :

_Retenue !

.

_Potion._

_Eh bien, Potter, moi qui pensait que seuls les singes pouvaient avoir un tel niveau, je suis surpris… remarquez, la ressemblance entre vous et un primate est plus que frap… NON ! SOVRANO, PAS DE MANDRAGORE AVEC…

*BAM*

Une explosion de fumée plus tard, Rogue sortit de sous la table, accompagné par tous les autres élèves, et avisa les deux enfants qui lui souriaient, les cheveux explosés et le visage noir.

_Retenu !

.

_Histoire de la magie. _

_Professeur ?

_Et Ragnaruk le sanglant fit… mmh ?

_Vous savez que vous êtes mort ?

_Qu… Il est interdit de se moquer des professeurs !

_Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un fantôme ennuyeux à mourir ?

Et Binns fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis… qu'il n'avait jamais fait :

_Retenue !

.

_Botanique. _

_Les Aphrodisiae sont des plantes extrêmement belles, mais très dangereuses.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?

_Eh bien, leur nom vient de la déesse Aphrodite, divinité de l'amour, et comme vous pouvez le deviner, leurs effets sont de faire tomber une personne amoureuse dés qu'elle respire leur parfum. L'objet de l'amour sera la personne –ou plante- la plus de proche de… NON ! SOVRANO, ARRETEZ TOUT DE S…

_Oh, Pomona, mon amouuuuur… tu es si belle…

Le professeur Chourave hurla, le visage cramoisie :

_Retenue ! Et vous, Monsieur Potter, arrêtez de me baver dessus !

_Ma chériiiiiiie…

.

_Astronomie._

_Ici, vous pouvez voir que Io est couverte de glace. Maintenant, je veux que vouss représentiez sur votre carte du ciel tous les satellites de Jupiter… Monsieur Potter, que faites-vous collé à ce télescope ?

_Gnes bas ba vaute ! DOBRAHOO ! GNEDAVEZ BOI !

_Je crois qu'il vient de découvrir une étoile, professeur.

_Oui. Une nouvelle étoile qui le passionne…

_DOBRAHO ! BROVEDEUR, LE GROYEZ BAS !

_Helmett a raison, professeur ! Les Sovrano l'ont attaché !

_Vraiment, Monsieur Weasley ?

_Ben… il est un peu collé au télescope depuis une demi-heure…

Le professeur Sinistra décolla le Survivant, et annonça :

_Retenue !

* * *

_Un certain moment (Halloween), un certain endroit (Poudlard), une certaine table (les Poufsouffles), trois certaines personnes…_

_._

_Par l'anneau gastrique de Griffondor, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ? S'exclama Neville, halluciné.

Les Sovrano échangèrent un regard fier, et Harry brandit un papier avec un sourire en tranche de courge. Le Griffondor s'en saisit, et pâlit immédiatement.

_Qu… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ce fut Scath qui répondit :

_Ceci, cher ami, est le plus grand nombre d'heures de colle jamais vu à Poudlard.

_Et… ce sont les votre ?

Les jumeaux secouèrent la tête, et Scath sortit un autre papier :

_Ca, ce sont les notre.

Le nombre qui s'étalait était plutôt raisonnable par rapport à celui de l'autre parchemin, estima Neville en haussant un sourcil.

_Et ce sont celles de qui, alors ?

La réponse lui coupa le sifflet :

_Aucune idée. Le farceur a effacé son nom du registre.

_Mais quoi qu'il en soit, continua Harry, nous avons été offensés en notre âme et conscience de découvrir que quelqu'un avait eu toutes ces heures de colle. C'est pourquoi, nous avons…

_Décidé de devenir à…

_Notre tour les plus grands…

_Collés de toute l'histoire de Poudlard !

Neville soupira.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

_Parce que c'est grandiose ? Suggéra une voix derrière lui.

Cédric s'installa avec le sourire, et attrapa une citrouille miniature qui trainait comme décoration sur la table.

_J'aurais plutôt utilisé le terme 'insensé', mais les deux se confondent régulièrement ces derniers temps, alors je me contenterais de me taire, rétorqua le jeune garçon en croisant les jambes.

Un silence choqué suivit sa déclaration.

_Halloween est décidemment plein de mystères, murmura Harry, éberlué.

_Un vampire t'aurait-il hypnotisé, Neville, mon ami ? Ajouta Scath en clignant des paupières.

Le Griffondor se contenta de regarder ses ongles.

_Manger des Ravegourdes permet de chasser le mauvais esprit d'Halloween, et de le remplacer par le bon œil, intervint une voix légère.

_Salut, Luna, répondirent distraitement les quatre amis sans même se retourner.

La Serdaigle s'assit avec eux, et prit la citrouille des mains de Cédric pour l'accrocher à son collier –un assemblage de trombones.

_Weaslette n'est pas là ? S'enquit Harry.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules :

_Elle m'a quittée il y a une heure ou deux. Elle avait un travail à finir.

_Elle n'est pas dans son assiette, ces derniers temps, fit Cédric avec une moue soucieuse. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

Luna fit signe que non

_Elle ne m'a rien dit, et les Nargoles se taisent… je trouve ça étrange.

Les Sovrano eurent une moue contrariée, avant de lancer :

_Dommage, nous ne pourrons pas l'avertir…

_L'avertir de quoi ? Questionna Neville, qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Plus tard, il se demanderait s'il n'avait pas raté une carrière de voyant, parce qu'étrangement, tous ses mauvais pressentiments (et il allait en avoir un certain nombre) étaient justifiés avec un avant-propos incroyable.

_De faire attention avec les citrouilles. Elles sont un peu… sauvages, ces temps-ci.

Luna porta une main à celle qu'elle avait placée sur son collier, mais Harry la rassura aussitôt :

_Pas les petites. Justes les grosses avec les bougies.

_Ca commence quand ? Demanda Cédric, excité comme une puce.

Scath leva trois doigts. Au même moment, Dumbledore se mit debout, et ouvrit la bouche :

Elle baissa un doigt.

_Mes chers élèves…

Un deuxième.

_J'ai le plaisir de vous souhaiter un…

Troisième.

Aussitôt, la salle devint noire, et les cris surpris des élèves retentirent un peu partout.

Un rire sinistre résonna, et des ombres d'un orange fluorescent se détachèrent de l'obscurité. Elles montèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs, s'immobilisèrent à quelques mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, et crachèrent de grands jets de flammes qui allèrent jusqu'au faux plafond, et formèrent un 'ARLEQUIN ET COLOMBINE VOUS SOUHAITENT UN JOYEUX HALLOWEEN'. Le rire retentit à nouveau, tandis que les citrouilles volaient à toute vitesse dans la salle, frôlant les élèves.

_Mais _quand_ avez-vous eu le temps de faire ça ? Vous étiez en retenue toute la semaine ! Fit Neville alors que la lumière se rallumait.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire complice, et répondirent :

_Eh bien, nous avons eu des complices…

Du pouce, Scath désigna la table des Griffondors, où Fred et George leur faisaient quelques signes discrets.

Cédric eu un large sourire, et commenta :

_Excellent ! Néanmoins, je trouve qu'elle était un peu courte, cette an…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car un cri terrible retentit dans la Grande Salle.

Et Neville eu un autre mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

.

Voilààààà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant : les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure !

-J'aime bien Cédric, avec son 'elle était un peu courte, cette année'...

-Genre ça fait trente ans que les Sovrano font des blagues XD

-Quand on y réfléchit, Scath et Harry ont mis le doigt sur les meilleurs moyens pour mettre fin à la guerre, pas vrai ?

-Je m'explique : Si Dumbledore (ou même le premier abruti avec une baguette passant par là) avait transformé Voldy en lapin dés le début, moi je dis qu'on en serait pas là.

-Non, sérieusement. Pourquoi personne n'y a pensé avant moi ? C'est débile !

-Enfin, remarquez, si ça se trouve, Voldy à prévu le coup ! Il a mit des sorts protecteurs !

-Hmm... mais alors, comment faire pour le transformer en lapin ?

-*tilt*

-Vous voyez la vignette sur le cours de botanique ? Avec la plante ?

-Eh ben on en prend une, et on la balance sur Voldy ! Comme ça, il tombe amoureux de Trelawney, et aprés, on peut le transformer en lapin sans qu'il puisse se défendre !

-MOUAHAHAHA ! Je suis diabolique !

-Imaginons un peu la scéne...

_JE VAIS TOUS VOUS T- *pouf* Oh, Sybille, où es-tu ? Mon amour !

_Oh, Voldemorichounet !

_Oh, Sybillarounette !

_Tu es si diaboliquement trognon !

_Et toi si prophétiquement belle ! Je t'aime !

_Je t'aime aussi !

_Marions-n... *Harry : _Lapinus Transformus _! Dans les dents, Voldy !*

_... Voldychounet ? Pourquoi t'es-tu tranformé en lapin ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ? Bouhouhou...

_Et c'est ainsi que naquis Voldychounet, le lapin maléfique qui torture les salades ! _

-Bref.

-Tout ça pour dire que...

Voldychounet le lapin maléfique : Tu es attrocement débile.

-Tu veux que je te transforme en Voldouroudoudou l'ornytorinque démoniaque ?

Voldychounet le lapin malféique :... ça ira, merci.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai à dire, mis à part ça ?

-Pas grand-chose (sauf si vous voulez que je reparte en délire avec Voldychounet le lapin démoniaque ?)

-Je devrais écrire une fic sur lui.

-Tiens, en fait j'ai quelque chose d'intelligent à dire ^^

-Vous vous souvenez des questions sur le chapitre spécial ? De la parte sur les incohérences de ma fic ?

-Ben je l'ai pas trouvée toute seule, l'incohérence sur Helmett dans le train. C'est Nico le fan qui me l'a soufflée, et qui est venu me gronder aprés pour ne pas l'avoir mentionnée.

-Donc je rend à Nico ce qui est à Nico... heureux ?

-Allez, je vous laisse, je retourne à mes fics

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine ! (pour un chapitre... sportif)

Signé : La folle


	12. Chapter 10

Salut les gens !

Ici la citrouille, qui poste ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous fera rigoler autant que moi ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 10 : L'important, c'est de participer

Ou

Pourquoi le sport peut provoquer une calvitie précoce (surtout si on s'appelle Severus Rogue)

* * *

.

Severus Rogue tritura machinalement un de ses cheveux, et permit à une moue ennuyée de se faire une place sur ses lèvres.

Face à lui, une trentaine de copies attendaient patiemment d'être corrigées, mais sa plume était posée à quelques centimètres de là, totalement inutile. En tout cas, elle le serait tant que le maître des potions serait contrarié.

Parce que _oui_, Severus Tobias Rogue, alias Crasse-Power, était contrarié. Et même sacrément contrarié, si vous vouliez son avis. En fait, il avait les nerfs en pelote, et pas qu'un peu !

Et la raison de sa laine nerveuse tenait en trois mots : Abrutis De Sovrano.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui leur a prit de faire ça ? _

Ils étaient juste complètement fous. Et tarés. Et cinglés. Et irresponsables. En fait, ils étaient tellement stupides que les mots 'stupides' et 'Sovrano' étaient en passe de devenir des pléonasmes.

_Foutus gamins inconscients ! _

Severus tira violemment sa main droite, oubliant ce qu'elle faisait, et grimaça avant de se rendre compte qu'il tenait une poignée de cheveux gras (ou plutôt de gras aux cheveux) dans sa poigne. Et merde.

_M'en fous ! D'abord, c'est de leur faute ! _

Oui. Tout était de la faute des Sovrano. De sa calvitie non-volontaire à la chatte pétrifiée de Rusard.

_Et puis d'abord, ils n'avaient qu'à pas faire ça ! _

L'homme regarda sa montre, et constata qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant _l'événement_. Il se leva, et franchit la porte de sa salle de classe, avant de s'engager d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs de l'école.

En chemin, il rumina son mécontentement et sa contrariété, et arriva finalement sur _le lieu_…

_Bonjour, Severus ! Prêt pour le premier match de la saison ?

Le stade de Quidditch.

_Evidemment, Minerva.

_J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait trois jeunes joueurs dans votre équipe ?

_Exact. Drago Malfoy –notre attrapeur- et les Sovrano.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui leur avait prit de s'inscrire dans l'équipe ? _

_Oh, je vois. Et bien nous, nous avons Helmett Potter, qui joue en attrapeur… et ce petit est extrêmement doué !

La satisfaction perçait dans la voix de la directrice des Griffondors, qui voyait probablement déjà la coupe sur son bureau. Mais oui mais non.

La coupe était très bien sur le bureau de Severus, et il était hors de question qu'elle change de place !

_Alors j'espère que ces fichus gamins ont eu une bonne raison de s'inscrire dans mon équipe ! _

Le maître des potions croisa les jambes, et pinça les lèvres en regardant les deux équipes arriver sur le terrain.

Ses Serpentards à lui étaient tous en Nimbus 2001 flambant neuf –amical cadeau de Lucius Malfoy pour payer la participation de son fils dans l'équipe (_comme si ce gosse n'était pas suffisamment pourri-gâté…_)- tandis que les Griffondors avaient des balais de classe variable : du Nimbus 2001 de Potter à la Comète des Weasley, il y en avait pour tous les gouts.

_Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main ! Ordonna Bibine d'une voix claire.

Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint s'écrasèrent mutuellement les phalanges, et le match commença.

_Et le souaffle est aux Griffondors ! Katie Bell vole avec en direction des buts, évite deux cognards, fais la pace à Angelin… Non ! La balle est interceptée par un Serpentards… Il s'agit d'Harry Sovrano, qui fais un tonneau et jette la balle en arrière… récupérée par Scathara Sovrano… elle évite un cognard… Merlin, mais comment font-ils ?

La question se répercuta dans le stade, tandis que chacun observait les deux formes volantes, qui se passaient la balle avec adresse. Et effectivement, _Merlin, mais comment faisaient-ils ? _

Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent, et il regarda attentivement les deux gamins.

A présent, le souaffle était dans les mains de Sovrano mâle, qui zigzaguait dans tous les sens pour échapper aux cognards, tandis que sa sœur le regardait, quelques mètres au-dessus de lui.

Puis, au moment de lancer la balle, le garçon fut frappé à l'épaule, et le souaffle lui tomba des mains. Sa sœur fonça dessus, mais il fut récupéré par une Griffondor, qui se jeta vers les buts.

_Et Angelina… MARQUE ! 10 A 0 POUR GRIFFONDOR !

Toute l'équipe de Serpentard grimaça de dépit, et Rogue eu une grimace vite dissimulée.

_Eh bien, je dois avouer que les Sovrano sont doués, admit Minerva de bonne grâce, mais ils manquent d'expérience, et mes poursuiveuses en débordent !

L'homme ne répondit pas, et plissa les yeux, tandis que dans sa poche, sa baguette remuait doucement.

Il jeta rapidement un sort informulé sur les Sovrano, qui se concertaient un peu à l'écart du terrain, et en pratiqua un autre sur son oreille.

Les sons autour de lui se brouillèrent, mais des bribes de voix lui parvinrent, et peu à peu, les paroles des Sovrano lui devinrent parfaitement audibles.

_Pas vu le cognard… ça fait mal ce truc !

_Chochotte !

_Je suis vexé.

_Enlève ce sourire et tu seras peut-être crédible. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il faut bien gagner ce match, non ?

_Exact. Bon, le plan, c'est de prendre le souaffle et de marquer un maximum de buts avec. Il fau qu'on ait plus de cent cinquante points au cas où Potter attrape le vif.

_Il est si bon que ça ?

_Potter père était un des meilleurs poursuiveurs de son époque, et il a eu douze ans pour l'entrainer.

_... On a un problème.

_Les Sovrano n'ont jamais de problèmes. Que des solutions.

_Très juste. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_La théorie-Gaby ma chère. La théorie-Gaby.

Après un hochement de tête, ils se séparèrent, et Rogue annula le sort, perplexe. La théorie quoi ?

Le souaffle fut mis aux mains de Scath, qui abordait un air concentré qui ne lui était pas familier. Bibine siffla, et le jeu put commencer. Et bientôt, le maître des potions, McGonagall et tout le stade de Quidditch purent avoir une idée très précise de ce qu'était la _théorie-Gaby_.

Le vif d'or avait été lâché depuis dix minutes, et Helmett Potter le cherchait sans relâche, talonné par Drago Malfoy. Sauf que personne ne les regardait.

Toutes les paires d'yeux présentes étaient fixé sur les six poursuiveurs, qui formaient une flèche se dirigeant vers les buts de Griffondor. En leur centre, les Sovrano, qui échangeaient la balle en évitant les joueurs rouge et or. Le troisième poursuiveur de Serpentard restait légèrement en retrait, prés à intervenir.

Et Marcus Flint sourit –enfin, il fit une grimace qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire.

Les Sovrano étaient peut-être débiles et indignes de Serpentard, mais ils savaient jouer. Surtout le frère.

Harry marqua un but. 10-10.

Le match continua pendant encore une demi-heure, et les scores étaient à présent de 40 (Griffondor) à 70 (Serpentard).

Les deux équipes étaient quasiment au corps à corps, quand Helmett vit le vif. Il se jeta sur lui, et Scath beugla :

_Malfoy !

Drago fronça les sourcils, et pencha son balai vers l'avant. Pendant ce temps, Scath reprit la balle, et fonça pour marquer un autre but. 40-80.

Harry pinça les lèvres, et fonça sur Katie Bell pour lui reprendre la balle, qu'il passa à Scath. Trois passes plus tard et il allait marquer, quand…

_MALFOY A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! SERPENTARD GAGNE CE PREMIER MATCH !

Soupir de dépit et grimaces collectives dans trois maisons, et sourire victorieux chez les verts et argents. Sur les bancs des Griffondors, Neville applaudit calmement sous le regard dégouté de ses camarades, et sans savoir que trois autres personnes faisaient de même sur les autres gradins.

Cédric leva le pouce et fit un clin d'œil à Luna, qui était assise sur la tour des Serdaigles, juste à côté de celle des Poufsouffles, et Ginny ne répondit pas à son frère Ron qui l'invectivait.

Les Sovrano se posèrent sur le sol, et repartirent vers les vestiaires. Et discrètement, ils firent un doigt d'honneur au Survivant qui écumait de rage.

Puis, Scath leva la main, et Harry tapa dedans.

_Gagné. _

* * *

.

_J'y crois pas ! Huit buts ! Vous avez marqués huit buts !

_Tu t'attendais à plus ?

_Vous avez marqué huit buts _sans tricher_ ! Je suis tellement fier de vous !

Neville essuya une larme émue, et prit Harry et Scath dans ses bras pour les serrer très fort (et même un peu trop fort, au vu de leurs têtes).

_Vous devenez enfin honnêtes ! Bientôt, vous pourrez tenir la porte aux gens, aider les vieilles dames à traverser la rue, et devenir des adultes accomplis avec une femme, un mari, deux jolis enfants qui m'appelleront 'Tonton Nev', et vous m'inviterez le dimanche pour faire un barbecue, et je raconterais toutes vos frasques, et nous rirons ensemble, pleins d'une joie satisfaite et d'un bonheur tranquille que tout le monde nous enviera ! Je suis si émuuuuu… snif…

Il se mit à sangloter dans les bras d'une Scath statufiée, dont l'expression de surprise pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Cédric et d'Harry.

_... Euh… Neville ?

_Oui… snif… Scath ?

_C'est quoi un narbequiou ?

Cédric battit des paupières, et déclara lentement :

_Une arme. Un truc qui hypnotise les gens et les fait dire des choses étranges, et qui les tue dans leur sommeil. Neville a été contaminé ! Le narbequiou l'a eu ! Il va mourir ! AU SECOURS ! LE NARBEQUIOU VA TOUS NOUS TUER !

Lui, les Sovrano et Luna se mirent à hurler, et coururent dans tous les sens, paniqués.

Neville inspira très profondément :

_C'est _barbecue_, et ça sert à faire griller des choses, alors a…

_HIIIIII ! LE NARBEQUIOU VA FAIRE GRILLER NOS CERVELLES ! ON VA MOURIIIIR !

Le Griffondor soupira et attendit calmement la fin de la scène des quatre hurluberlus qui lui servaient d'amis.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que quelque chose beaucoup plus grave allait succéder à cet événement. Une chose si terrible qu'ils en ressortiraient tous marqués. A jamais.

.

_Plaqué derrière une porte, Colin Creevey, qui venait d'arriver, se figea, avant de partir en courant. Il fallait qu'il prévienne les autres de ce qui allait se passer ! Il fallait qu'il leur dise que cette chose dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler mais qui devait être terrible allait s'abattre sur eux ! _

_Il fallait qu'il les prévienne de l'arrivée du terrible NARBEQUIOU ! _

* * *

.

... Voilà... en espèrant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Si vous êtes sage, je vous ferais un petit bonus sur la menace Narbequiou (qui est juste un trés, trés gros délire et n'a absolument rien à voir avec l'histoire) à la fin de ce tome ^^

-Vous savez que j'adore écrire les pensées de Severus ? Il me fait trop marrer !

-Il est juste... tellement facile à ridiculiser que chaque fois que j'écris sur lui, je finis explosée de rire sur mon fauteuil.

-D'ailleurs, ça m'est arrivé en cours de français, et je me suis mise à rire toute seule comme une malade.

-Ma prof n'a pas compris.

-Les autres non plus, d'ailleurs.

-En fait, le délire, c'est sur une probable/fypothétique/future/une fois que j'aurais fini les autres/ fic qui... non, je ne dis rien. Mais Severus souffre beaucoup dans celle-là.

-Comment ça tout le monde s'en fout ?

-Bref. Pour revenir sur cette fic ici présente, ben...

-En fait, l'idée du narbequiou m'est venue en pensant à la méconnaissance des sorciers sur le monde moldu. Et là, je me suis dit "mais enfin, il doit bien y avoir des trucs qui dégénérent, non ?", et... le narbequiou était né.

-D'ailleurs, le délire de Neville sur les Sovrano est directement inspiré de moi en train de parler à mon meilleur ami (non, pas Zora) qui me disait qu'il trouvait une fille plutôt mignonne. Et croyez-moi, ce que j'ai écrit n'est rien par rapport à ce moment précis.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma vie (même si elle formidablement intéressante)

-J'adore Neville qui dit "vous avez marqué huit buts sans tricher !". Il a une trés haute opinion de ses amis, c'est incroyable.

-Bon, en même temps, je pense que les Sovrano n'auraient pas hésiter à tricher pour emmerder Helmett (et que Rogue les aurait trés joyeusement aidé)

-La théorie-Gaby est un secret qui ne sera dévoilé que dans longtemps... suspens oblige XD

-Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais Rogue ?

-D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre lui est en grande partie consacré (si mes souvenirs sont bons^^)

-Mais je ne dis plus rien, vous aurez la surprise la semaine prochaine ! (et moi je connais la suite-euuu ! et pas vous-euu !)

-Allez, je retourne à mes fics !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle

PS : Voldychounet le lapin démoniaque vous salue.


	13. Chapter 11

Salut les gens !

Ici King Pumkin pour ce nouveau chapitre qui m'a bien fait marrer !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews (on n'a passé la barre des 200 ! Vous savez que je vous adore ?)

Bonne lecture !

PS : Seule Scath (et la partie schizo qui débarque ici) sont à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Loréal, parce qu'il ne vaut rien

Ou

Pourquoi former un club de duel avec un abruti qui a confondu de la peinture avec du dentifrice peut amener à virer schizo

* * *

C'était Scath qui avait aperçu l'affiche. Le papier l'avait intriguée, et elle s'était empressée de la lire.

_Club de duel._

Après avoir copieusement explosé de rire à la vue des professeurs participants (Mister Loreal vs Se-Laver-Tue… ça s'annonçait intéressant !), elle était allée en parler à Harry.

Et Harry, une fois ses gloussements passés, avait attrapé Neville, Cédric et Luna (Ginny étant introuvable), et les avait trainés jusqu'à l'affiche.

Neville avait soupiré. Cédric avait sourit, et Luna avait lâché un « Que la Force soit avec vous », que personne (mis à part Scath, qui avait ajouté : « et avec votre esprit ») n'avait compris. Mais c'était Luna, alors il n'y avait pas besoin de comprendre.

Et à l'heure dite, ils étaient entré tous les cinq dans la salle.

_On dirait que Potter a eu la même idée que nous, souffla Harry en désignant le Survivant, qui discutait avec son ami roux.

_Où est Granger ? Interrogea Scath à voix basse. Elle les colle tout le temps, d'habitude.

Son frère haussa les épaules :

_Elle a peut-être découvert qu'elle pouvait se servir de son cerveau seule.

Durant un moment, une graine d'espoir germa dans l'esprit des Sovrano… jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine Griffondor ruine tout en courant vers ses deux amis, balbutiant des excuses pour son retard.

_Briseuse d'espoir ! _

Neville fit un petit signe de la main à la rouge et or, qui lui répondit timidement. Il rougit légèrement, et se détourna.

Les Sovrano et Cédric haussèrent un sourcil, et un sourire que le jeune garçon n'apprécia pas _du tout_ se forma sur leurs lèvres. Scath lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un air fier, et Harry essuya une petite larme.

_Qu…

_Nous sommes tellement heureux pour toi !

_Oui, mais un peu triste aussi…

_Bientôt, tu vas nous quitter pour partir avec cette charmante jeune fille !

_C'est si émouvant ! J'en pleure, regarde ! Snif…

_Scath, Harry, vous avez raison : notre Neville a bien grandi… il est devenu un homme ! Continua Cédric en s'immisçant dans le dialogue des jumeaux.

Le sujet dudit dialogue soupira à nouveau, mais ne tenta pas de démentir –ce qui amusa grandement Luna.

_Bonjour à tous, et merci d'être venu si nombreux me voir !

Les Sovrano tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit, et virent un Lockart en grande pompe faire un sourire éblouissant à toutes les filles, tout en passant une main négligente dans sa chevelure.

_Loreal… commença Harry.

_Parce qu'il ne vaut rien ! Finit Scath.

Quelques filles les fusillèrent du regard, puis retournèrent baver sur le professeur.

_Avec le professeur Rogue, qui a gentiment accepté de m'assister, nous allons vous montrer un sort d'une redoutable efficacité !

Le maître des potions pinça les lèvres en remarquant que les deux maudits gosses se trouvaient dans le public. Juste au moment où il se faisait ridiculiser par l'épouvantail décoloré. Super.

_*On peut dire que ça s'annonce marrant*_ lui souffla sa conscience.

_§Marrant ? Désastreux, horrible, stupide, d'accord. Mais MARRANT ?§_ Riposta-t-il.

_*Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour.*_

_§C'est toi qui… non mais je rêve ! Je parle tout seul, maintenant !§_

Il devenait fou. A cause de Dumbledore et des Sovrano, il avait viré schizophrène. Bientôt, on irait le mettre de force dans un asile sorcier au Groenland, où il passerait le reste de sa vie à parler à des pingouins en grignotant les bonbons au citron que le vieux fou lui ferait parvenir.

_*Meuh non grand béta ! Tout le monde a une conscience !*_

_§Personne ne lui parle !§_

_*Ca prouve que t'es plus intelligent que les autres !§_

_§Ou plus fou§_

_*Rabat-joie*_

_§Hallucination§_

_*Vieux schnock*_

_§Hey ! Je t'interdis de… Est-ce que je suis en train d'échanger des insultes avec ma conscience ?§_

_*Sherlock Holmes peut aller se rhabiller, Sevie est dans la place !*_

C'était définitif. Dumby avait eu raison de lui.

_Professeur Rogue, si vous voulez bien vous avancer…

L'homme hocha sèchement la tête et se mit en garde face à Lockart, qui eu un sourire lumineux.

_§Ce type à du se fourgue des litres de peinture blanche dans la bouche, c'est pas possible autrement !§_

_*J'approuve… à moins qu'il ne fasse de la pub pour Colgate*_

_§Col qui ?§_

_*… Laisse tomber*_

Severus inspira, évita de penser à la jolie petite cellule capitonnée qui devait probablement l'attendre au Groenland, et leva sa baguette.

_Expelliarmus ! Murmura-t-il.

L'abruti blond vola jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle, et Rogue souhaita très fort qu'il se soit brisé la nuque en tombant.

_*T'es peut-être pas schizo, mais c'est certain que t'es un grand malade dans ta tête, mon vieux !*_

Il se permit un micro-sourire, mais constata avec dépit que les vertèbres du professeur de DCFM étaient solides. _Fais chier._

*_Ta mère t'a bercé trop prés du mur, non ?*_

Sans répondre à sa conscience, Severus écouta Blondie (Lockart) blablater, faire des groupes, et passer pour un parfait abruti.

Un autre élément attira son attention : Potter venait de se mettre avec Weasley.

_§Oh non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !§_

_*Tu sais que c'est parfaitement ridicule ? Passer tes nerfs sur ce gosse innocent en pensant que c'est son père, c'est…*_

_§Tu es ma conscience ?§_

_*Oui*_

_§Alors sois consciente que ce que je fais est mal et ferme-la§_

_Il est temps de séparer la vieille équipe, Potter… Weasley, avec Finnigan, et Granger avec Bullstrode. Malfoy, venez, s'il-vous-plait. Vous allez faire équipe avec notre cher Survivant.

_§Niahahaha.§_

_*Tu sais, c'est très freudien, tout ça.*_

…

_§Hein ?§_

_*C'est logique ! Tu n'as ni put tuer ton père ni coucher avec ta mère, ce qui fait que tu ne peux pas réaliser ton désir œdipien, et que tu le répercute sur un garçon qui lui, peut le faire ! En plus, comme tu voulais tuer James et coucher avec Lily, c'est comme si tu voyais en eux tes propres parents : donc, tu vois en Helmett ce que tu aurais pu être si ton transfert émotionnel avait opéré ! En fait, ce que tu détestes en lui, c'est toi ! CQFD !*_

…

_§…§_

_*Tout est très clair maintenant ! Ton allégeance envers ce grand-père barbu, que tu considère inconsciemment comme le père de ton père, donc un moyen de contre-transfert ! Et Voldemort ! C'est un père castrateur par lequel tu as exprimé ton masochisme latent après que le symbole de ta mère se soit refusé à toi, te bloquant ainsi dans un stade pré-infantile dont tu ne pourras sortir qu'une fois tes désirs sexuels et meurtriers réalisés !*_

_§…§_

C'était lui ou sa conscience venait de le psychanalyser ?

_*Je suis heureuse que tu te rendes compte de mon utilité ! Grâce à moi, tu vas pouvoir enfin devenir un adulte et t'accomplir sexuellement au lieu de passer ton temps à caresser ta baguette devant des enfants ! C'est un crime, tu sais ?*_

_§… Je suis accompli sexuellement !§_

*_Alors pourquoi tu caresses tout le temps ta baguette ? Même maintenant, regarde !*_

Severus baissa les yeux et remarqua que, effectivement, il caressait sa baguette magique.

_*Moi, j'appelle ça un symbole phallique !*_

Le maître des potions ne répondit rien, et se dit que, finalement, le Groenland ne devait pas être si mal, non ?

_Très bien, maintenant, je vais demander à deux volontaires de se placer sur scène pour nous faire une petite démonstration ! Fit Lockart. Neville ?

NON ! PAS LONGDUBAT ! Severus voulait terminer cette séance en vie, merci bien.

_Mauvaise idée, Longdubat transforme tout ce qu'il fait en catastrophe. Non, prenons plutôt… Messieurs Potter et Malfoy.

Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Hélas l'assassina du regard, et Rogue lui répondit par un rictus satisfait.

_*Freudien, je te dis ! Tout ça est freudien !... Attend une minute, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?*_

L'homme se pencha sur Malfoy, et lui chuchota un petit mot ('Faites-moi plaisir, Drago, et donnez à ce gamin la correction qu'il mérite, voulez-vous ?') à l'oreille, ce que le Sang-Pur parut trouver hautement amusant –m'enfin, ce gamin simulait tellement bien les émotions qu'il aurait tout aussi bien put être ennuyé à mort que ça ne se serait pas vu.

_*Tu demandes à un enfant de rosser un autre enfant ? C'est mal !*_

_§Capitaine Evidence, le retour…§_

_*C'est vraiment très… très méchant !*_

_§Je suis terriblement malheureux. Ca me fait beaucoup de chagrin ce que tu dis.§_

_*Ah ben quand même !*_

_§Dire que je suis méchant… je crois que c'est la plus terrible insulte qu'on m'ai jamais faite.§_

Severus recula, et regarda les deux enfants sur la scène lever leurs baguettes.

_*Je n'aime pas ce ton ironique !*_

_§C'est toi qui l'as dit.§_

_*Pas de ça avec moi, jeune homme ! Je suis ta conscience, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de baisser d'un ton avec moi, et fissa !*_

_Tarantagella !

_Rictusempra !

Le maître des potions, observa, muet, le duel des deux garçons, très occupé à se remettre de son ébahissement. C'était lui ou sa conscience se prenait sur sa mère ?

_*Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te remettre dans le droit chemin, jeune homme ! Et puisque la manière douce ne suffit pas, je vais utiliser tout mon art pour que tu deviennes quelqu'un de bien, et d'accompli sexuellement !* _

_§Mais c'est quoi cette manie de tout ramené au sexe ? Je suis parfaitement satisfait de ma situation sexuelle, merci bien !§_

_*Je t'en prie ! Si tu n'avais pas été bourré il y a quinze ans et que Bellatrix n'avait pas été aussi soûle qu'un porc plongé dans une barrique de vodka, tu serais encore puceau !*_

_§Je ne tiens pas à me rappeler cette épisode, merci bien.§_

Severus secoua la tête, et observa Malfoy faire apparaître un serpent –un mamba noir.

… Attendez une minute. Faire apparaître _quoi _?

_§Ce gosse est complètement taré ! Est-ce qu'il sait que ce serpent est hautement venimeux ?§_

Le reptile glissa lentement jusqu'à Potter qui le regardait, terrifié. Le professeur des potions pinça les lèvres, tiraillé entre deux désirs : _Je le laisse crever ou pas ?_

Ce dilemme hautement cornélien fut interrompu par les hauts cris de sa conscience :

_*Non mais tu es complètement maboul ! C'est ton élève, Severus ! Le laisse pas mourir ! Ton code déontologique te l'interdit !*_

_§Je n'ai jamais lu ce code§_

_*Mauvais professeur !*_

_§Je me sens effroyablement coupable§_

Le serpent montra les crocs, et Severus se dit que Dumbledore lui en voudrait probablement si son cher Potter venait à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Quoiqu'il lui resterait toujours l'autre –ah non, personne n'était au courant de l'identité de Sovrano mâle. Zut.

Bon, et bien dans ce cas il supposait qu'il allait devoir empêcher le Survivant de se faire bêtement empoisonner comme dans ses rêves les plus chers.

La vie était injuste.

_*Je suis outrée par tant de… de…de vilenie ! Tu es un vilain, Severus !*_

_§Vais-je m'en remettre un jour ? Je me le demande…§_

Le serpent changea de direction, et se dirigea vers le public qui, pâle comme un cachet, observait le reptile glisser lentement.

Bon, il allait peut-être falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose.

__Suffit._

Le sifflement retentit doucement. Le serpent s'immobilisa et regarda celui qui venait de parler, comme tous les élèves. Rogue pinça les lèvres. _Et une surprise de plus, une !_

Harry Sovrano s'approcha de la scène, et siffla quelques phrases (que, bien évidemment, personne ne comprit). Le reptile parut ricaner, et retourna… aux pieds de Potter, qui poussa un petit cri peu viril. Le Serpentard sourit, et se détourna ostensiblement de la scène, nez en l'air. Tout juste s'il ne sifflotait pas.

Rogue fit disparaître le serpent (_*Pas trop tôt !*_), et soupira discrètement en voyant la tête des élèves, qui s'écartaient du jeune garçon brun.

Les prochaines semaines allaient s'annoncer animées…

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas contructives de l'auteure ! 

-Oui, l'espéce Sovrano glousse. En fait, ça produit le même bruit qu'une poule en train de rigoler, sauf que c'est fait par deux gamins en train de projetter un mauvais coup.

-Et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris, Luna est la réincarnation de Maître Yoda (le vert en moins).

-Luna... qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer... niaaaaah...

-Vous savez que tous les gens que je croise me disent que je ressemble à Luna ?

-Chaque fois que j'entends ça, je suis sur un petit nuage XD

-Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ma vie, alors passons.

-Autant vous prévenir tout de suite : Je pense que tous les personnages de cette fic ne vont pas tarder à avoir une petite voix dans leur tête qui les réprimande lorsqu'ils font des bêtises (et même lorsqu'ils n'en font pas, d'ailleurs)

-Sauf Harry et Scath. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ils n'ont pas encore de conscience.

-Peut-être parce que se sont des psycopathes...

-Mais passons.

-J'ai toujours révé de psychanalyser Rogue.

-Non, sérieusement : ça doit être un cas passionant (que j'ai un peu détaillé ici)

-Et puis, perdre sa virginité avec Bellatrix, ça doit vous en mettre un coup, au niveau du mental, pas vrai ?

-Pour tout vous dire, j'ai construit la conscience de Rogue avec l'intention de faire un mix entre une mére et... moi dans mes délires freudiens.

-Donc, en fait, sa conscience est juste un fantasme caché qui se réalise ^^

-J'avoue : le mamba noir est bel et bien tiré du film Mégamind (que, au passage, j'ai adoré ! Je ne me lasse pas de le voir et revoir -surtout que la musique est d'ac/dc !)

-Et Lockart... vous savez que je lui ai dédié un chapitre ? Il n'arrivera pas tout de suite, mais je l'ai déjà écrit.

-Et croyez-moi, c'est un trés, trés, trés gros délire.

-Je ne dirais qu'une seule chose dessus : Beaucoup de cuir.

Et c'est sur cette formidable information que je vous laisse : mes fics m'attendent !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	14. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, qui se passe durant l'une des plus terribles époques de l'année (pour les célibataires) : La saint-Valentin !

Prenez garde, lectrices et lecteurs, car le danger rôde partout...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 12 : L'attaque des nains

Ou

De l'aptitude de Drago Malfoy a réfléchir, et de la malformation de son bien-aimé pére.

* * *

.

_Noël a passé, et avec lui le tome 2 de l'intégrale des chansons paillardes, une paire de protège-genoux, coudes et parties génitales roses et une bataille de boules de neige lancées par des boxeurs de glace (d'où l'utilité des protections offertes), organisée par les Sovrano au retour des vacances de Noêl (ils étaient retournés chez eux cette année-là)._

_Et nous voilà maintenant un certain temps plus tard, dans un certain dortoir, avec un certain personnage…_

.

Drago Malfoy réfléchissait. Beaucoup, même.

En fait, il cogitait tellement que de la fumée devait sortir de ses oreilles, lui donnant ainsi l'air d'un volcan prêt à exploser. Sauf qu'un Malfoy n'explosait pas, évidemment. Un Malfoy se devait de rester calme en toutes circonstances.

Alors il se contentait de réfléchir.

Et quand Drago Malfoy réfléchissait, c'était quelque chose !

Les cellules de son cerveau recevaient et émettaient des signaux électriques à toute vitesse, els convertissant en massages chimiques _via_ des fentes synaptiques et des neurotransmetteurs spécifiques, pour les faire passer de dendrites à synapses à la vitesse d'un éclair.

Bon, d'accord, c'était ce qui se produisait dans n'importe quel cerveau. Mais le sien était spécial : après tout, c'était un cerveau estampillé Malfoy.

C'est pourquoi parfois, Drago Malfoy s'étonnait que ses neurones ne soient pas plus lents que la moyenne. Peut-être qu'être le fils de Lucius Malfoy –et par conséquent le descendant d'innombrables unions consanguines et passablement malsaines- n'était pas incompatible avec l'intelligence.

A vérifier.

Ou alors, le fait qu'aucunes de ses neurones ne souffrent de dégénérescences typiquement malfoyennes était juste une autre dégénérescence du auxdites unions consanguines.

Son père avait trois testicules, et lui il était intelligent.

Il estimait s'en sortir mieux que Lucius Malfoy et sa surpopulation de la zone Sud, non ?

Drago mit sa tête entre ses mains. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se perdre perpétuellement dans ses pensées, ou il n'arriverait jamais à réfléchir calmement.

_Inspire, respire, inspire, respire, pense aux canards… des canards tranquilles dans une mare… _

Et lorsqu'il fut satisfait des cannetons s'ébattant dans une eau de qualité douteuse, un requin prêt à les manger (mais que faisait un requin ici ? Une mare n'était-elle pas sensée être trop petite ?)(Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de partir en dérive), il souffla fort et s'autorisa à reprendre le cours de ses pensées.

_Les Sovrano._

Après la raclée que son père s'était prise à Las Vegas et leur retour à Londres, à la fin du mois d'août, Drago avait demandé –non, _exigé_, un Malfoy ne demandait jamais- des explications.

Son père, une fois ses ruminements à propos de Scathara terminés, avait convoqué un elfe de maison, et l'avait envoyé chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque.

Et maintenant, Drago se retrouvait avec un énorme pavé intitulé _Histoire des Familles Pures_ qu'il avait du trainer dans sa malle, et qui se trouvait à présent à côté de lui, sur son lit de dortoir.

Il ne l'avait toujours pas ouvert (même un Malfoy pouvait avoir la flemme), mais il comptait le faire tout de suite.

Il saisit le livre, et le posa sur ses genoux, grimaçant sous son poids. _Ce truc est super lourd !_

D'une main, il saisit la couverture et l'ouvrit, avant de se mettre à tousser comme un dément à cause de la poussière qui s'en échappait. Depuis combien de temps ce livre n'avait-il pas été ouvert ?

Une fois remit de sa quinte de toux, Drago commença le premier chapitre, qui titrait : _La Grande__ et Noble Famille Black._

Pas intéressant. Deuxième chapitre.

_La Sublime__ et Parfaite Famille Lestrange._

Pas important. Troisième chapitre.

_La Magnifique__ et Incroyable Famille Malfoy._

On aurait dit que Lockart s'était réincarné en livre… Drago, plutôt énervé, s'apprêtait à refermer le livre, quand une chose attira son attention : un sommaire.

… Il semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir pu être doté d'intelligence chez les Sang-Pur.

D'une main distraite, il consulta le sommaire, passant sur les noms –toujours affublés d'adjectifs pompeux et ridicules- pour arriver au dernier chapitre.

_Les Sovrano._

Ah ben quand même ! Drago feuilleta avec une pointe d'impatience les pages du livre jusqu'à tomber au dernier chapitre.

L'écriture était petite et manuscrite, et il du plisser les yeux pour lire.

_Quid nescit dissimularet nescit regnaret. _

C'était à priori leur devise. Qui ne sait pas dissimuler ne sait pas régner… beaucoup mieux que celle des Malfoy, songea le jeune garçon.

_La famille des Sovrano existent depuis la nuit des temps. En réalité, elle est née avec les plus anciennes familles de Sang-Pur, et son origine est étroitement liée à celle des premiers sorciers. _

Bon, ça, c'était les salades habituelles sur toutes les familles de sang pur. Très ancienne, gnagnagna, puissante, gnagnagna, mercenaires, gnagna… quoi ?

Le jeune garçon ouvrit de grands yeux, et s'empressa de lire la page.

_Mais si les Sovrano ne sont pas une famille comme les autres, c'est de par leur métier : ils existent pour combattre. En un mot, ce sont des mercenaires. _

Wow. Scathara et Harry Sovrano étaient des mercenaires ?

_Dés leur plus jeune âge, les enfants reçoivent un entrainement intensif, dans le but de devenir polyvalent le plus tôt possible. Leurs premières missions sont effectuées vers l'âge de quinze ans, où ils reçoivent officiellement le nom de mercenaire. _

Bon, rectifications. Les deux hontes de Serpentards n'étaient pas encore des mercenaires… mais est-ce qu'ils pouvaient le tuer quand même, s'il leur déplaisait ?

Les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur le descriptif des armes qu'utilisaient les mercenaires, et il déglutit.

Il allait être trééééés gentil, promis.

_Néanmoins, quelque chose de particulier est à noter chez les Sovrano : cette famille n'a que très rarement d'héritier conçu par la voix charnelle. _

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil.

_La pratique intensive du sport a, comme chacun le sait, des effets néfastes au niveau des organes génitaux. Ainsi, la majeure partie de la famille des Sovrano a été adoptée. _

… Eh bien, il semblerait que son père ne soit pas le seul à souffrir de dégénérescence à ce niveau-là.

_Cette adoption se fait sans critère de sang, mais une grande partie des Sovrano proviennent de familles de Sang-Pur. En revanche d'autres furent des nés-moldus, voir même des Cracmols._

Drago papillonna des paupières, ébahit. Des Cracmols ? Par les implants mammaires de Serdaigle !

Il lut le chapitre jusqu'à la fin et le referma, soufflé. _Ah ben ça !_

Le garçon souffla, et reposa le livre. Il allait vraiment devoir se montrer très poli avec les Sovrano.

Il regarda l'heure, et vit qu'il était temps d'aller petit-déjeuner. Drago se leva, et sortit du dortoir sans prêter attention à la basse-cour qui le suivait docilement. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, où il voulut entrer.

_MES YEUX ! Je suis aveugle ! Au secouuuuurs !

Scath faisait de grands gestes en fermant les yeux, une expression de pure horreur sur le visage. A côté d'elle, un Harry pâle comme la mort semblait sur le point de vomir.

Devant eux, l'apocalypse.

_Bonjour à tous, et bonne Saint-Valentin ! S'exclama Lockart dans sa robe rose.

_Il s'est vengé, murmura Scath, horrifiée. Il s'est vengé de la bataille de boule de neige à Noël. Ce type est démoniaque.

Son frère approuva. L'andouille dorée avait un jumeau maléfique, et il venait de colorer la Grande Salle de rose, tandis que d'affreux monstres se jetaient sur les gens pour leur déclamer des malédictions effrayantes.

Cédric arriva, et sursauta à la vue du nain ailé qui s'était précipité devant lui, bientôt suivi par des dizaines d'autres, tous empressés de lui déclamer des vers de mauvais gouts.

Harry l'interrogea du regard, et il lui répondit avec un air un peu crispé :

_C'est ça, la vie de beau gosse, qu'est-ce que tu v… KYAAAAA !

Un nain plus déterminé que les autres l'avait agrippé, et lui hurlait des déclarations d'amour à la figure.

_QUE JE T'AIME-EUUUUUUUUU ! QUE JE T'AIM…

Harry, Scath, Neville et Cédric se concertèrent durant environs un quart de seconde, et, dans un très bel ensemble, partirent en courant, des hordes de nains à leurs trousses.

Ils parcoururent la moitié du château, avant de se jeter dans un placard.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au Poufsouffle :

_La vie de beau gosse, hein ?

Neville soupira et se cala contre un seau.

_J'aime pas le rose, marmonna-t-il. Quand j'étais petit, ma grand-mère me forçait à en porter, parce qu'elle disait que ça allait bien avec mes couettes.

Un silence choqué succéda à sa déclaration.

_... Des _couettes_ ? Balbutia Scath.

Neville hocha la tête.

_Elle n'a jamais voulu que j'en parle à Oncle Alphard, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Harry déglutit et retint un ricanement nerveux.

Un moment passa. De temps en temps, Scath sortait la tête du placard pour voir si les nains étaient partis, et la rentrait juste à temps dés qu'elle voyait l'ombre d'une plume.

_Cédric, je suis au regret de te dire que celui qui rame dans le sens du courant fait rire les crocodiles, murmura une voix sortie de nulle part.

Sursaut collectif, alors que Luna poussait un balai pour s'assoir contre le mur.

Harry regarda l'espace réduit autour d'eux et souleva un seau. Non, Luna n'était pas petite à ce point là. Peut-être qu'en écartant les serpillères… ?

_Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

_Ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces.

Soupir collectif.

Les cinq amis se regardèrent un long moment, et Cédric prit la parole :

_Ce type… Lockart… il est plus malin que nous le pensions.

Harry acquiesça, se sentant soudainement dans la peau d'un vétéran de guerre.

_Vous croyez que c'est lui qui a pétrifié les gens ? Questionna-t-il.

_Il en serait capable, répondit Neville. Il nous a tous eu, avec son air d'idiot. C'est un génie !

_On s'est tous fait avoir comme des buses. Ce type nous a magistralement bluffés.

Ils continuèrent de déprimer en silence durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que…

_CA SUFFIT !

Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Scath, qui venait de se redresser (enfin, autant qu'il était possible de se redresser dans un placard à balais).

_Trêve de défaitisme ! Continua-t-elle en cognant du poing sur un seau. Il nous a peut-être eu, mais c'est pas une raison pour renoncer, compris ?

Neville, Harry, Cédric et Luna opinèrent timidement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Questionna le Griffondor.

Les yeux de son amie flamboyèrent alors qu'elle déclarait avec un grand sourire de requin :

_Organiser la riposte !

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre (mais on s'en fout).

Et maintenant, place aux remarques pas constructives de l'auteure !

-J'ai déjà dit que j'adorais écrire des POV Draco ?

-La maniére dont il pense me fait délirer pendant de looooongues minutes, et ma santé mentale en pâtie lourdement (enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, quoi).

-A propos, vous saviez que mes amis sont persuadés que je suis schizophréne ?

-Je crois que je devrais arrêter de prendre des voix différentes quand je me contredis moi-même. Ca les inquiéte, je pense.

-Bref.

-D'un côté, ça parait logique qu'il y ai des malformations dans les familles de Sang-Pur : c'est comme la dynastie des Valois ou celle des Ptolémés. A force de faire des mariages consanguins, des bizarreries apparaissent !

-Donc je me dis que c'est pas étonnant que Lucius ai trois testicules.

-Ni que Sirius soit nymphomane.

-Quoi, vous ne le saviez pas ? Pourtant, dans toutes les fics avec les Maraudeurs, il drague tout ce qui bouge, alors...

-Mais passons, sinon je vais me faire lyncher.

-Lockart est un monstre. Quand j'écris sur lui, il me fait peur. Même quand je lis es Harry Potter avec lui dedans, il m'effraye.

-Sérieux, organiser une Saint-Valentin avec du _rose_, c'est pas humain !

-Oui, je n'aime pas le rose. Je déteste cette couleur. Je l'exécre. Je la hais. Je la vomis. Je...

-Vous m'aurez compris, le rose me débecte.

-Et l'attaque des nains... Cédric a décidemment bien peu de chance d'être beau, il se fait assaillir de toutes parts par des pygmés ailés XD

-Et Luna... Elle est parfaite, c'est tout.

-Je suis une fangirl de Luna. Quelqu'un veut faire partie de son fan-club ? Je suis la présidente x)

Et c'est sur cette remarque décidemment trés constructive que je vous quitte ^^

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle.

PS : Je construit un bunker en Tasmanie Orientale, histoire de survivre à 2012. Quelqu'un veut venir ? Il y a de Nutella ^^


	15. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre... je n'ai rien de particulier à dire dessus, si ce n'est que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, et qu'il ne me satisfait vraiment pas ! Mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire, donc... j'espére que vous l'aimerez quand même x)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : tout est à jkr sauf deux ou trois petits trucs

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Où l'auteure fait des anachronismes

Ou

Pourquoi il ne faut jamais chercher à s'attribuer ses propres mérites (volez plutôt ceux des autres !)

* * *

.

Comme tous les matins, Gilderoy Lockart se leva, repoussa ses draps de soie, d'une délicate couleur lavande, sortit de son lit de plume, chaussa des chaussons brodés à son nom, et alluma son radio magique.

__Gilderoiy is the champiooooon… He is the beeeeeeest…_

L'hymne à lui-même s'éleva doucement, et l'homme soupira de bien-être.

Il passa devant le portrait géant de lui-même, qui lui sourit en lui répétant :

_Tu es tellement beau, Gilderoy ! Tellement magnifique, tellement…

Gilderoy entra dans sa salle de bain, et commença à faire couler de l'eau dans sa baignoire géante, dont les pieds le représentaient.

Il prit l'un des nombreux sels de bains à la lavande qui ornaient la pièce et le versa dans l'eau.

Le bain se mit à mousser, et Gilderoy enleva sa chemise de nuit (du lin d'Egypte, aussi beau et fin que lui), admira la beauté de son corps nu, et alla majestueusement se baigner.

Il resta une demi-heure dans l'eau et, lorsqu'il jugea être parfaitement nettoyé, sortit de son bain. Il vida l'eau, se sécha, s'habilla, et se posta devant son miroir.

Il s'assit avec élégance, et contempla ses produits de beauté, qui s'étalaient par trentaine devant lui.

Puis, il attrapa son fer à lisser magique, sa brosse, son soin pour cheveux, et commença son œuvre.

Deux heures plus tard, il finit d'étaler son fond de teint (_Loréal, parce qu'il le valait bien_), et sortit de ses appartements pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il entra dans la salle, et alla à la table des professeurs.

Il commença à manger.

Quand…

**MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS ! Merci d'être venu si nombreux pour ce spectacle unique au monde ! **

La voix avait retentit dans les airs. Une fille, probablement.

Gilderoy reposa ses couverts, et regarda autour de lui, ravi. Une animation ? Pourquoi pas…

C'était probablement pour le remercier d'avoir organisé cette merveilleuse fête de la Saint-Valentin, une semaine auparavant. Gilderoy sourit en se disant qu'il était vraiment incroyable.

**C'est une espèce rare, en voie de disparition ! Mais grâce à nos efforts, nous, Arlequin et Colombine, avons pu en trouver un ! **

Arlequin et Colombine… ces noms lui disaient quelque chose… probablement des admirateurs.

**Nous tenons à remercier Dumbledore, notre bien-aimé directeur, de nous avoir donné la possibilité de l'exposer ici ! Applaudissez-le tous ! **

Des applaudissements fournis –surtout à la table des Poufsouffles, qui semblaient étrangement morts de rire.

**Merci ! Monsieur le directeur, si vous voulez bien les saluer… après tout, ils paraissent fans de vous, n'est-ce pas ? **

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil, mais se leva de bon cœur.

**Merci ! Et maintenant… il est grand, il est beau, il est sexy, il est professeur, place au LOCKART'S SHOW ! **

Gilderoy se leva, très fier, et but un grand verre de jus de citrouille (qui avait une odeur de vanille… étrange…), et allait commencer à parler, quand…

**Comme nous vous l'avons dit, le Lockart appartient à la très rare espèce des vaniteux abrutis, parmi laquelle on peut compter Helmett Potter et Ronald Weasley…**

C'était le garçon qui parlait, à présent, d'un ton solennel qui n'était pas sans évoquer un professeur en train de faire cours.

**Cependant**, continua Arlequin, **ces deux spécimens sont encore trop jeunes pour être de bons sujets d'étude, aussi nous centrerons-nous sur notre sujet ici présent. **

Gilderoy s'étouffait silencieusement, et allait prendre la parole, quand Colombine le coupa :

**Mais trêve de parole ! Laissons place à la musique ! Maestro, s'il-vous-plait…**

**Evidemment, Colombine. **

Les voix s'arrêtèrent, tandis qu'un grand bruit de ferraille retentissait.

Dans un bel ensemble, les armures, guidées par un Peeves surexcité, se postèrent devant la table des professeurs. Dumbledore leva un sourcil, mais ne fit pas mine de vouloir intervenir.

Rogue, lui, invoqua discrètement du pop-corn, et tapa sur la main de Flitwick qui voulait lui en voler.

Il remarqua distraitement que les Poufsouffles avaient eu le même comportement que lui, et qu'ils regardaient Lockart avec le même air qu'un requin devant un marsouin ensanglanté.

A sa grande horreur, Gilderoy sentit qu'une force inconnue le faisait avancer vers les armures.

_Q… q…

Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi bougeait-il contre son gré ? _Au secouuuuuurs ! _

Rogue rencontra le regard de Cédric Diggory, et se dit qu'il avait _vraiment_ bien fait de faire étudier la potion du Marionnettiste aux Poufsouffles de cinquième année. Vraiment.

_*Severus ! Tu le savais !*_

_§Quoi ?§_

_*Tu savais que cette potion pourrait servir à faire une mauvaise blague !*_

_§J'ignorais que Diggory aidait les Sovrano à faire leurs blagues§_

_*Menteur !*_

_§Bon, tu la fermes ? Ca va commencer et je voudrais profiter du spectacle§_

_*Je…*_

Le professeur de potions enferma sa conscience dans un recoin de son esprit et se concentra sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Les armures avaient entourés Lockart à tel point qu'on ne le voyait plus, et semblaient occupées à le déshabiller puis à lui faire passer d'autres vêtements.

… A faire QUOI ?

_*Atteinte à la pudeur ! Vous pouvez-vous faire trainer en procès pour ça ! Severus !*_

_§Mais tais-toi ! Et puis d'abord, comment t'es sortie ?§_

_*Severuuuuuuuuuuu…*_

L'homme fit taire sa conscience et fixa la masse grouillante de métal qui était penchée sur une petite forme blonde.

Et finalement, les armures s'écartèrent, et allèrent former une ligne. Et elles semblaient ricaner.

Alors, Lockart apparut.

Non, rectification, se dit Severus. Une chose ressemblant vaguement à Lockart apparut.

_Ca_ portait une casquette de policier en cuir noir.

_Ca_ avait pour tous vêtements un faux soutien-gorge en cuir, relié à un slip (lui aussi en cuir) par deux lanières (encore une fois de cuir).

Et surtout, _ça_ chantait.

__Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
_

Enfin, _ça_ produisait des sons étranges qui pouvaient ressembler à du chant.

__Mum-mum-mum-mum-mah!  
GaGa-oo-la-la!_

Les yeux ronds, Rogue observa Lockart faire quelque pas en roulant des hanches (il avait un regard absolument terrifié… bien fait pour lui).

__Want your bad romance !_

Par la barbichette de Morgane. C'était la chose la plus horrible qui pouvait arriver à Poudlard. C'était…

__Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
_

LADY GAGA !

__Mum-mum-mum-mum-mah!  
__GaGa-oo-la-la!  
Want your bad romance !_

Foutus gamins ! Ils ne pouvaient pas choisir une autre chanson ? Tout, tout mais pas CA !

Lockart commença à danser, vite suivi par les armures. Et c'était…

* * *

_Tordant ! Hurla Cédric dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. C'était juste _tordant_ !

Il continua à glousser, les larmes aux yeux, sous l'œil blasé de Neville et celui, hilare, des Sovrano.

Autour d'eux, les Poufsouffles ricanaient, ravis de la blague d'Arlequin et Colombine.

Harry et Scath échangèrent un coup d'œil satisfait et se sourirent mutuellement.

Une demi-heure avait passé depuis le déjeuner, et Lockart n'était toujours pas réapparu –il était probablement en train d'essayer d'enlever les vêtements de cuirs et la longue perruque blonde dont il avait été affublé.

_Je vous adore, les gosses !

Les Serpentards firent mine de rougir, avant de rétorquer :

_Toi aussi, tu as participé !

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

_Je n'ai fait que la potion –heureusement, parce que sinon Lockart serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est !

Silence de la part des deux enfants.

_Ca voulait dire quoi, ça ?

Cédric se figea.

_Euh… ben… en fait…

_Ouiiiiii ? Fit Scath.

_Je… euh… c'est-à-dire que… euh…

_Il voulait dire que vous êtes tellement nuls en potions qui si vous l'aviez faite, la blague aurait été une catastrophe, intervint charitablement Neville.

Cédric déglutit :

_Merci Neville, c'est gentil de m'enfoncer…

_Ce fut un plaisir, fit le Griffondor avec un sourire.

L'adolescent regarda les deux petits Sovrano, qui faisaient craquer leurs doigts.

_… Help ? _

Il se tourna vers ses camarades les Poufsouffles. Les loyaux Poufsouffles, qui n'hésitaient jamais à protéger l'un des leurs, même du plus terrible des dangers…

La salle commune était vide.

_Lâcheurs ! Grogna Cédric en pestant contre ses soi-disant compagnons.

Puis, il fit la seule chose sensée à ce moment précis : il se mit à courir.

Il franchit le miroir qui fermait la salle commune des Poufsouffles, et galopa dans les couloirs, poursuivi par deux Sovrano au sourire en tranche de courge.

On ne critiquait pas un Sovrano si on tenait à la vie (même si la critique est entièrement vraie) !

Neville resta seul dans la salle commune.

_Tu es très fort, murmura une voix sortit de nulle part.

Le Griffondor sourit à Luna et s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils.

_Enfin tranquille…_

* * *

Cédric sortit du château sous les regards étonnés des passants. Les Sovrano le poursuivirent, et les regards devinrent compatissants.

Le Poufsouffle était un athlète, rompu au sport et à la course. Sur un terrain de Quiddich, évidemment.

Sauf que là, il n'était pas sur un terrain de Quiddich. _C'est bêêêête…_

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il se prit de pied dans une touffe d'herbe vicieuse au moment où les Sovrano le rattrapaient, et que tous les trois se mirent à rouler jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid.

Là, ils s'arrêtèrent (forcément, il y avait un mur et ils venaient de se le prendre), et tentèrent péniblement de se dépêtrer du nœud humain qu'ils avaient créés.

Finalement, ils réussirent, et Cédric s'apprêtait à se remettre à courir face à un Harry et une Scath plus amusés qu'autre chose, quand…

_Allons, Hagrid, vous avez été accusé de perpétrer ces pétrifications il y a des années. Ce n'est qu'une… mesure de sécurité.

_Ce n'était pas moi !

Les trois amis se raidirent, et tendirent l'oreille pour écouter la conversation qui avait lieu dans la cabane.

_Ne résistez pas, ce serait inutile, fit une voix inconnue aux accents las et mous.

_Mais… tenta le demi-géant.

_Courage, Hagrid, fit la voix de Dumbledore.

Il y eu un silence, puis des bruits de pas. Harry vit Lucius Malfoy, Dumbledore, Hagrid et le premier ministre (il l'avait reconnu à son écusson et son fameux chapeau melon) sortir de la maisonnette.

Le garde-chasse, au moment de partir, s'arrêta et, en fixant Dumbledore, s'écria :

_De toute manière, si quelqu'un voulait découvrir la vérité, il lui suffirait de suivre les araignées !

Harry haussa un sourcil, et secoua la tête. Complètement frappé, ce mec.

Finalement, les quatre hommes partirent, et les trois amis restèrent seuls. Ils échangèrent un regard intrigué, et se relevèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns leur fit signe de rentrer, et ils allèrent en direction de Poudlard.

En chemin, les Sovrano se regardèrent, une seule et même phrase dans les yeux.

_Et un mystère de plus…_

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas contructives de l'auteure ! 

-En fait, ce qui me géne le plus dans ce chapitre, c'est la blague. Je trouve qu'elle n'est pas assez bien écrite -vous en pensez quoi ?

-Pour info, le costume de Lockart est tiré d'un des costumes de Lady Gaga ^^

-Et la chanson aussi. Je n'ai pas inventé les paroles ! Il y a bien des "mmmh oh lala" dans la chanson (pour les curieux, ça occupe même les deux tiers de la chanson XD)

-En fait, j'ai écouté la chanson par pure curiosité, et... voilà quoi.

-Je suis retournée avec plaisir à AC/DC et aux Village People.

-Mais passons.

-Trés franchement, j'imagine bien la vie de Lockart comme je l'ai décrite... pas vous ?

-Neville est de plus en plus Serpentard : il apprend déjà à enfoncer les autres avec le sourire XD

-Zavez vu ? L'histoire avance ! On entend parler des araignés ! L'histoire avance !

-C'est formidable ! Pumkin a fait avancer son histoire !

-Quoi, tout le monde s'en fout ? Moi je trouve que je fais des progrés ! Non seulement j'arrive à partir dans de grands délires foireux, mais en plus je suis (de loin) fidéle à l'histoire de 'Harry Potter' au niveau de la trame (de trés trés loin) !

-Vous savez quoi ?

-Je m'aime.

-Iiiiirk ! Pas les pastéques ! Pas les pastéques ! Arrêtez de me lancer des pastéques ! Ca fait m-*BAM*

-Vous l'aurez voulu ! Puisqu'on m'enpêche de raconter ma vie, je m'en vais !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	16. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde !

Me voici avec ce chapitre, qui est un de mes préférés !

Je l'ai écrit il y a un moment, et... je l'aime beaucoup ^^

Il est spécial, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus x), sinon que vous allez m'en vouloir pour la fin...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Parce la colére est une graine qui s'implante trop facilement

Ou

Pourquoi les disputes font toujours mal (et pas forcément aux principaux concernés)

* * *

.

_VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, SALE CON !

_JE TE RETOURNE LE COMPLIMENT, POUFIASSE !

Personne ne savait vraiment comment ça avait commencé.

_JE TE HAIS !

_MOI AUSSI ! J'AURAIS VOULU NE JAMAIS T'AVOIR CONNUE !

Peut-être une remarque cinglante de trop. Une vanne qui avait dérapée.

_TU ME FAIS CHIER !

_JE TE DETESTE !

Une incompréhension sur un sujet. Un désaccord mineur qui avait grossi peu à peu, envenimé par des petits riens agaçants.

_DEGAGE, ESPECE DE SALE BLONDE !

_QUELLE ORIGINALITE DANS LES INSULTES, ON VOIT BIEN QUE C'EST A LA HAUTEUR DE TON QI, CRETIN !

C'était peut-être à cause des araignées. L'un voulait aller les voir, l'autre pas. Ou peut-être à cause d'Helmett Potter. Ou peut-être…

_LA FERME !

_A COURT DE MOT ? CA NE M'ETONNE PAS DE TOI !

Mais quelle que soit la cause, les faits étaient là : Harry et Scathara Sovrano se disputaient.

Le château tout entier semblait trembler sous le poids des insultes qu'ils s'envoyaient, et l'aile où ils se trouvaient avait été désertée depuis un moment par toute forme de vie.

Seuls restaient les deux enfants qui se faisaient face, le visage déformé par leur rage.

_CONNARD !

_SALOPE !

Les insultes continuèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux lance la première phrase pleine de fiel. Peu importe qui se risqua sur ce terrain en premier, car ils se jetèrent bientôt tous les deux dans une colère irraisonnée et –comme ils la qualifieraient plus tard- futile.

_Tes parents t'ont abandonnés ! Hurla Scath en serrant les poings.

Harry rétorqua avec une fureur égale :

_Toi aussi !

_Ils sont morts ! Toi, ils t'ont laissés parce que t'étais un minable !

A ce moment, le jeune Serpentard ferma son visage, et Scath su qu'elle venait de dépasser une limite dangereuse. Cependant, toute à sa colère, elle ne fit rien pour s'excuser.

Et son frère craque. Il ricana d'un air dangereusement calme, et lâcha _la_ chose :

_Tu veux qu'on parle de _Sasha _?

La jeune fille pâlit, et recula de quelques pas. Harry continua sur sa lancée, ses yeux verts fixés dans ceux, soudainement paniqués, de sa sœur.

_Tu veux qu'on parle de ta petite sœur ? Celle que tu as _tuée _?

Scath perdit tout son self-control.

_TA GUEULE !

_Tu te rappelles ? En Hon…

_TA GUEULE ! _Elhallgad ! Hülye ! _

Elle commença à l'invectiver en hongrois, perdant toute notion de calme et du semblant de retenue qui était restée.

Dans un parfait accord, les deux Sovrano se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et roulèrent à terre ensemble, comme deux animaux furieux.

Il n'était pas question de mettre en application leur maitrise du combat ou quoi que se soit qui ait un rapport avec les mercenaires : ce n'étaient pas Harry et Scathara Sovrano qui se battaient, mais deux enfants en colère blessés dans leur amour-propre.

Ils se battirent durant quelques minutes, griffant, crachant et mordant.

Enfin, Rogue arriva, prévenu par un préfet, et les sépara d'un coup de baguette.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement ? Siffla-t-il, les dents serrées. Voilà qui déshonore votre maison, jeunes gens !

Aucun des deux Sovrano ne l'écoutait. Ils regardaient obstinément dans la direction opposée à l'autre, et serraient les dents.

C'est pour cette raison que Scath ne vit pas le filet de sang qui coulait de la lèvre, sérieusement entamée, d'Harry. C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry ne vit pas les yeux bleus pleins de larmes contenues de Scath.

En fait, c'est pour cette raison que bien des choses arrivèrent.

Rogue libéra les deux enfants, après leur avoir donné deux jours de retenues, et partit sans un mot.

Harry ne regarda pas Scath. Scath ne regarda pas Harry.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, le visage indéchiffrable. C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient.

Et de longs jours commencèrent.

* * *

.

Tous les jours, Harry se levait avant Scath. Sans un regard pour la forme endormie dans le lit d'à côté, il partait s'habiller dans la salle de bain et allait déjeuner sans un mot.

Tous les jours, Scath attendait, les yeux grands ouverts, qu'Harry soit parti pour se préparer.

Tous les jours, ils déjeunaient à la table des Poufsouffles. Pas à la même heure, et chaque fois à une extrémité.

Tous les jours, ils évitaient Neville, Cédric, Luna, les jumeaux Weasley et Ginny pour partir en cours. Seuls.

Tous les jours, ils empruntaient des couloirs différents pour ne pas se croiser.

Tous les jours, Scath passait son temps libre en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, à contempler le vide.

Tous les jours, Harry s'adossait à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, fixant sans le voir le lac.

Tous les jours, ils prenaient leurs balais et volaient pendant des heures, chacun de leur côté.

Tous les jours, ils se posaient et jetaient d'un geste rageur les Nimbus avant de repartir vers la Tour d'Astronomie ou la forêt. Parce que voler sans l'autre n'avait aucune saveur.

Tous les jours, Scath allait se coucher en première.

Tous les jours, Harry faisait de même une demi-heure plus tard.

Tous les jours, ils se tournaient du côté du mur pour ne pas voir les yeux emplis de larmes de l'autre.

Et tous les jours, le poids amer de la solitude pesait sur leur cœur. Ils ne dormaient pas.

_Et de leur côté, Neville, Cédric, Fred et George soupiraient. Ils avaient hâte que tout ceci prennent fin. _

_Et leur souhait allait se réaliser. Sauf que l'adage 'il faut toujours faire attention aux vœux' n'existait pas pour rien. _

_Et ils allaient douloureusement le constater. _

* * *

.

Un mardi, Scath petit-déjeunait normalement, le visage fermé. A côté d'elle, Neville tentait timidement de faire la conversation.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?

Pas de réponse.

_Scath ? Scaaaaaaaaaaath !

La jeune fille lui retourna un regard indifférent, avant de se remettre à manger.

_Nom d'un chien, Scath ! Réponds-moi au moins !

Peine perdue : la Serpentard se leva, et partit sans un mot.

_Scath ! Scath, reviens ici ! SCAAAAATH !

_Laisse tomber, Nev'.

Cédric soupira, et s'assit prés du Griffondor.

_Je viens de passer une demi-heure avec Harry… ou plutôt avec une réplique muette d'Harry. Et il a le même comportement qu'elle.

Il désigna du doigt Scath, qui sortait de la Grande Salle d'une démarche mécanique.

_Ces deux-là sont hors de notre réalité depuis qu'ils se sont disputés, conclut le Poufsouffle avec un soupir. Même un Potter en jupe ne pourrait pas les faire réagir.

Il y eu un silence, et les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard.

Ils levèrent leurs baguettes discrètement, et un Helmett qui n'avait (pour une fois) rien fait se retrouva engoncé dans une magnifique jupe d'écolière, couettes et cartable assorti.

Scath ne sourit même pas.

Cédric commença à se taper la tête contre la table, tandis que Neville tentait simplement de se noyer dans son jus de citrouille.

_Ca fait une semaine que c'est comme ça ! Tempêta le Griffondor, après avoir constaté que non, il ne pouvait pas se tuer en plongeant sa tête dans son verre. Y en a marre à la fin !

Les deux amis soupirèrent en cœur tandis que de l'autre côté, Lily rendait son aspect à son fils, furieuse.

C'est ce moment précis que choisirent les hiboux pour arriver, délivrant le courrier.

Neville et Cédric ouvrirent leurs propres lettres, et les lurent rapidement. Ils les reposèrent, et se tournèrent à nouveau vers Scath, qui s'était arrêtée.

Devant elle, Helmett le perroquet lui tendait la patte. Une lettre blanche, sans adresse ni écriture visible, y était attachée.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille la prit, mais Neville put voir que ses mains tremblaient. Lentement, elle la détacha, et prit la lettre. Elle l'ouvrit, et ses yeux s'agrandirent à sa lecture.

Le papier tomba, et Scath quitta la salle en courant, aussi pâle que la mort.

Neville se leva, et allait pour la rejoindre, lorsque Cédric le stoppa.

_Attend, lui fit-il en ramassant la lettre.

Il la prit dans ses mains, et le Griffondor se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lire.

Dans un bel ensemble, ils clignèrent des yeux, perplexes.

La lettre était entièrement vierge, et seuls trois petits mots écrits à l'encre noire se détachaient en son centre.

_Je suis déçu._

_Pas d'envoyeur, souffla Cédric. Je me demande qui a bien pu l'écrire…

Son ami haussa les épaules.

_On s'en fout. Ca a fait réagir Scath : C'est ce qu'on voulait, non ?

Le Poufsouffle hocha la tête, et conclut :

_Reste plus qu'à espérer que notre mystérieux envoyeur ait pensé à faire la même chose avec Harry.

* * *

.

Scath courait dans les couloirs, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Du sang coulait de son poing serré, mais elle n'en avait cure. Dans sa tête, une seule pensée : _Harry._

Les mots de la lettre de Gaby avaient été la clé qui avait ouvert la vanne des sentiments qu'elle refoulait depuis une semaine. Une semaine sans son frère. Une semaine seule.

Une semaine avec juste une moitié d'âme.

Elle monta les escaliers à toute vitesse, sans prêter attention aux regards qui se tournaient sur son passage.

Harry devait se trouver à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci. Dissertation de Sortilège, probablement. A moins qu'il ne travaille la Métamorphose.

Elle bouscula quelques personnes, et tourna à un couloir. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, essoufflée, et aperçut Granger, qui semblait demander quelque chose à une Serdaigle.

Celle-ci sortit un miroir, et l'œil de Scath capta un mouvement sur le côté.

Une odeur étrange vint à ses narines. Un mélange de souffre, d'humidité et d'écailles.

Et ça se dirigeait vers les deux filles.

Scath ne réfléchit pas. Elle se jeta sur les adolescentes, et les poussa. Quelque chose de brillant vola, et son regard fut attiré. Un miroir. Elle y rencontra son propre reflet. Et derrière…

Granger et l'autre fille crièrent, et Scath tomba sur le sol.

Autour d'elle, tout devint noir.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Au niveau remarques pas constructives de l'auteure, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire (forcément, les trucs sérieux sont peu propices à ce genre de chose ^^), sinon que :

-J'adore écrire des choses tristes ou sérieuses (voir mon OS les Femmes damnés, que je vous invite à lire).

-En fait, mon amour du dramatique surpasse peut-être celui de la stupidité. Mais je crois que je suis incapable d'écrire tout le temps des choses sérieuses : mon caractére ne s'y prête pas XD. Mais de temps en temps, j'aime bien le faire.

**-D'ailleur, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'envisage sérieusement, étant donné que ma fic Ma famille et moi est bientôt terminée (je l'avais déjà finie : mais la relecture et la correction touchent à leur fin), de commencer une autre fic. **

**Si ça vous intéresse, allez voir sur mon profil : dans quelques minutes, j'aurais mis les deux projets de fics que j'ai. Je vous invite vivement à choisir ! **

**Merci ^^**

Pas grand-chose à dire, donc.

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	17. Chapter 15

Bonjour les gens !

Me voici me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre... pas grand-chose à dire dessus, si ce n'est que je l'aime bien (mais moins que celui de la semaine derniére XD)

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy^^

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Les araignées sont nos amies

Ou

Sovrano en colére = grosse galére.

* * *

.

L'infirmerie était pleine de monde. Les élèves se pressaient aux portes, et l'infirmière avait du recourir aux secours de McGonagall et de Dumbledore pour les tenir éloignés.

Sauf que même Voldemort n'aurait pas pu résister face à la tempête qui arrivait.

Harry traversa la porte de l'infirmerie comme une fusée, le visage pâle et les yeux grands ouverts. Derrière lui, Neville se mordait la lèvre.

Le Serpentard arriva face aux lits des victimes pétrifiées. Il courut jusqu'à celui du fond, où une Hermione aux mains tremblantes lui fit un pauvre sourire.

Sur les draps, Scath.

Figée.

_SCATH ! BORDEL, QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A MA SŒUR ?

Il poussa Hermione, et se jeta sur le lit.

_Monsieur Sovrano… tenta Dumbledore.

_LA FERME ! Scath ! Scath, réveille-toi !

Mme Pomfresh posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon :

_Je suis navrée, Monsieur Sovrano, mais votre sœur a été pétrifiée.

Harry se figea, son visage plus pâle que la mort.

_Non… c'est pas possible…

McGonagall arriva, et le prit par le bras :

_Je regrette, Monsieur Sovrano. Néanmoins, elle pourra être réveillée à la fin de l'année. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien partir…

La fin de l'année ?

La nouvelle avait percuté Harry avec la force d'un camion lancé à pleine vitesse. _La fin de l'année ? _

_Hem… Harry ?

Neville vient doucement le prendre par le bras, pour l'entrainer dehors. Comme un robot, le jeune garçon le suivit, les yeux vides. Son visage n'exprimait rien.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au dortoir des Poufsouffles, ou Cédric, Luna et Ginny les attendaient.

Dés qu'elle vit le Serpentard arriver, la Griffondor éclata en sanglots nerveux et partit en courant. Luna fixait la cheminée, les yeux immobiles.

_Harry… ça va ? Tenta Cédric.

Le Sovrano ne répondit pas. Il tenta simplement de renifler discrètement pour retenir ses larmes. Un Sovrano ne pleurait pas. Un Sovrano était un grand mercenaire digne et mortel. Un Sovrano ne pleurait pas.

Pourtant, lorsque Luna, Neville et Cédric l'étreignirent, il sentit quelque chose de chaud courir le long de sa joue.

Et lorsqu'il sentit que les bras autour de lui se relâchaient, une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard…_

_

* * *

_

.

_Soldat Lovegood ?

_Présente !

_Soldat Londubat ?

_Présent !

_Soldat Diggory ?

_Présent !

_Très bien ! Puisque nous sommes tous là, moi, Harry Sovrano, je déclare ouvert le conseil de guerre numéro 1 !

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, et hochèrent la tête :

_Très bien, voilà ce qu'on va faire. On trouve ce qui a fait ça à ma sœur, on le butte, on découpe sa _saloperie_ de corps en quarante-trois morceaux et on les met dans un mixeur, et puis- non, en fait j'ai une meilleure idée. D'abord on le découpe, et après on le butte.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, totalement d'accord.

Harry se leva du fauteuil où il était assis, et déclara :

_Tout d'abord, il faut retourner sur les lieux du premier crime.

_A savoir ? Questionna Cédric.

_Miss Teigne.

C'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, la Team Revenge (nom déposé) se dirigeait vers les toilettes abandonnées du deuxième étage.

Une fois là-bas, Luna et Harry s'accroupirent pour fixer la flaque d'eau, tandis que Neville et Cédric faisaient le tour, à la recherche d'indices.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que cette flaque d'eau foutait-l… HAAAAAAA !

Harry se leva et s'éloigna rapidement de la file noire qui passait à quelques centimètres de lui.

_Des araignées ? Bredouilla Neville. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ?

_Et surtout : Comment ça se fait qu'on ne les ait pas remarqué avant ? Ajouta Cédric (nda : Très juste…)

Luna haussa les épaules, alors que le Poufsouffle continuait :

_N'empêche, elles me rappellent quelque chose…

Il pinça les lèvres, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Finalement, après quelques secondes, il s'écria :

_Mais oui ! C'est Hagrid !

_Gné ?

_Hagrid ! Harry, tu te rappelles quand on a atterrit derrière sa cabane, avec…

Sa voix s'éteignit alors que l'ambiance se refroidissait considérablement. L'adolescent enchaina rapidement.

_Et qu'on a entendu ce type se faire mettre en prison ? Avant de partir, il a dit quelque chose en rapport avec les araignées !

Harry déglutit :

_'Suivre les araignées'… non ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête :

_Mais je sais que tu ne les aimes pas, alors…

Le Serpentard secoua la tête, les traits fermes et décidés.

_J'irais.

_Moi aussi ! Fit Luna.

_Non, rétorqua Cédric. Tu es trop jeune.

La Serdaigle fit la moue, avant de croiser les bras.

_Et bien dans ce cas, je la remplace ! Décida Neville.

_Non !

_Pourquoi ?

_Tu es en deuxième année !

_Harry aussi !

A court d'argument, Cédric se tut, et porta son regard vers Harry, qui ne montrait aucune expression.

_Très bien, finit par conclure Neville. Je viens !

Luna se leva, fouilla dans ses poches et agita un petit mouchoir blanc :

_La forêt Interdite vous attend ! Fit-elle en leur faisant un geste d'au-revoir.

… _Comment elle a su que c'était là-bas ? _Fut la pensée des trois (futurs) aventuriers.

Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent pour lui demander, elle avait disparut.

_Est-ce que cette fille est réellement humaine ? _

Secouant la tête, ils décidèrent de partir en direction de la forêt –puisque c'était manifestement là où ils devaient aller.

* * *

.

La forêt, c'est bien connu, c'est un endroit plein d'arbres. De plantes, aussi.

Bon, généralement, elles ne sont pas rassurantes, ces plantes-là. Des trucs avec des dents, des épines et tout un tas d'autres machins bizarres et inidentifiables. Et flippants.

_Oooooh ! Regarde, Cédric, c'est un _Purulentus Avis_ ! On le reconnait à l'espèce de bave bleu qui s'écoule de ses épines… tu savais que c'était en réalité de l'acide sulfurique ?

_Eh bien étant donné que ça a creusé un trou par terre, je m'en doutais un peu.

_Et ça ! C'est…

_Un _Intereo Cumulonimbus _albinos ! Incroyable ! Je pensais que ça ne poussait qu'en Tasmanie orientale !

_Est-ce que c'est elle qui a la particularité de digérer ses victimes vivantes ?

_Exact !

Harry, halluciné, se contenta de suivre en silence les deux fous.

_Ohooo ! Un cactus carnivore ! Je n'arrive pas à voir si c'est la version asiatique ou l'africaine…

_C'est comme les éléphants, Nev'. Les éléphants asiatiques ont les oreilles plus petites, et pour les cactus, se sont les racines… voyons voir…

Cédric se mit à genou, et avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à la plante, qui gronda en le voyant arriver.

Cette fois, Harry en était sur. Quelque chose n'allait _vraiment_ pas. N'étaient-ils pas sensés chercher des araignées ?

_Tient, regarde Neville ! Les racines sont plus épaisses, ici. Elles sont noires, poilues et elles remontent !

_Ok. Même moi –qui suis un cancre en botanique- je sais que les racines ne sont PAS sensées faire ça…_

En même temps que ses deux amies, Harry releva la tête, et suivit les soi-disant racines jusqu'à leur source –qui se trouvait être une araignée géante.

Oups.

_Que faites-vous ici, humains ?

Silence.

_Un truc qui pétrifie les gens, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Tenta timidement Cédric.

L'araignée, qui s'apprêtait probablement à grogner, réfléchit un instant.

_C'est une devinette ? Fit-elle finalement.

Silence de la part des trois humains.

_Ben… en fait, c'est vous qui êtes sensée avoir la réponse.

L'araignée fit 'Oh', et ajouta :

_Deux minutes. Je vais demander à maman.

Elle se tourna, et hurla.

_MAMAAAAAN !

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et une autre araignée –dix fois plus grosse- arriva :

_Plogue, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler 'maman' ! Tu es grande maintenant, tu dois…

_Maman ! J'ai une devinette pour toi ! 'Qu'est-ce qui pétrifies des gens ?'

Harry, terrorisé, se cacha derrière un arbre, au bord de la crise de nerf.

_JE HAIS LES ARAIGNEES ! _

Neville et Cédric, eux, tentaient de devenir invisible par la force de leur pensée –très dur, vraiment.

_Hem… je ne vois qu'une seule chose… mais il ne faut pas en parler, d'accord ? C'est tabou ! Aragog nous l'a interdit !

_Promis, motus et mandibules cousues !

La grosse araignée s'approcha de la plus petite, et lui chuchota (enfin, la version araignée de chuchoter) :

_Il pourrait s'agir d'un basilic. La dernière fois, Aragog a été témoin de sa puissance. Il est notre pire ennemi, et peut tuer d'un regard !

_Mais la devinette c'est 'qui pétrifie' !

_Oui ben j'en sais rien moi, peut-être qu'il a des lentilles spéciales ?

_Des quoi ?

L'énorme araignée soupira :

_Les choses que porte Aragog pour ne pas se cogner aux arbres.

_Aaaaaah… alors la réponse, c'est que c'est un basilic qui porte des lentilles ?

_Pourquoi, tu ne la connais pas ?

_Ben en fait, fit Plogue en secouant la chose qui lui servait de tête, ce sont ces trois humains-là qui me l'ont posée.

D'une de ses énormes pattes, elle désigna… un emplacement vide, où trois ombres prenaient la fuite à la suite de leurs maîtres.

_WAAAAAAAAAAH ! JE DESTESTE LES ARAINGEEEEEEEEES ! Hurla Harry en galopant comme un dératé, Cédric et Neville à ses côtés.

Derrière eux, une vingtaine d'arachnides, grondant, sifflant et crachant, les poursuivaient, une lueur meurtrière dans leurs (nombreux) yeux.

_AAAAAAAH ! S'écria Neville en trébuchant sur une racine.

Et comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur, il tomba, et se retourna, alors que les araignées arrivaient sur lui.

_Prenez-vous ça ! _Arborentu Purulus _de Laponie !

Cédric lança un étrange champignon orange, qui atterrit sur une des araignées.

Aussitôt, celle-ci se mit à pousser d'étranges cris aigues, et à zigzaguer un peu partout, assommant ses compagnes tour à tour.

Quelques instants plus tard, la forêt était déserte. Même l'araignée touchée par le champignon était partie –probablement pour se rincer la tête.

Cédric soupira… avant de s'écrouler à terre, le souffle coupé par une masse inconnue.

_CEEEEEEEEEED ! Tu m'as sauvé la viiiiiiiiie ! Sanglota Neville, le visage enfouie dans les vêtements du Poufsouffle. JE T'AIME-EUUUUU !

Silence.

_Euh… C'est gentil à toi, Nev, mais… je les préfère plus… euh…vieux et de sexe féminin alors je suis au regret de t'annoncer que notre amour est impossible !

Les deux amis se regardèrent, et un semblant de rire éclaira leur visage.

_Suffit.

Aussitôt, Cédric et Neville se turent et firent face à Harry qui les observaient, les traits fermés.

_Maintenant que nous savons ce a fait ça à ma sœur, il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire…

Il serra les poings, et un sourire froid fleurit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il continuait :

_Trouver où ce satané basilic se cache.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Beaucoup de gens m'en ont voulu pour la pétrification de Scath, j'ai failli me faire lyncher XD

-Cet épisode était prévu depuis le début, d'ailleurs ^^. Ca a été une des premiéres choses à laquelle j'ai pensé en écrivant le tome 2.

-Tiens, en parlant de ça, je l'ai fini, ce tome 2 x). Je commence le 3, et... ça va secouer !

-Mais je ne vous dis rien de plus... vous verrez par vous-même !

-Je suis persuadée que Luna n'est pas humaine. Elle est trop parfaite pour ça.

-J'aime bien la faire paraître un peu omnisciente... c'est ma Luna à moi, ça ! *en mode gagatisage intensif*

-Oui, la Tasmanie Orientale c'est bien là où est mon bunker. Il y pousse plein de plantes bizarres avec lesquelle je fais des omelettes (ce qui explique probablement mon état mentale actuelle).

-Bon, j'avoue avoir un peu pété les plombs en écrivant le passage sur la Forêt Interdite, mais... franchement, avec deux tarés à fond sur la botanique, vous vous attendiez à autre chose ?

-A la réflexion, peut-être, oui.

-... je m'en fiche, moi je l'aime bien comme ça. Na !

-Bref.

-Plogue la petite araignée... elle m'a faite délirer, avec sa mére XD

-Je crois que j'adore les araignées.

-Enfin bref. Je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire...

-En fait si.

-J'en ai déjà parlé la semaine derniére, mais je recommence ! Alors, voilà :

**IMPORTANT !**

**Ma famille et moi est bientôt terminé (il devrait y avoir un peu plus de 30 chapitres ^^) dans mon ordinateur !**

**C'est pour ça que quelques idées de fic ont commencées à germer dans mon petit cerveau de citrouille... **

**Pour le moment, j'en retiens deux, qui sont les plus 'aboutis'. Je n'ai encore aucune idée du titre ou du résumé, mais j'aimerais vous fournir un petit synopsis de chaque, et que vous me donniez votre avis par mp ou dans vos reviews afin de savoir laquelle je commence en premier. **

**Tout d'abord, il y a une fic qui a commencé avec mon OS, Les femmes damnés (que je vous invite à lire). Ce serait une fic sérieuse, sombre, qui raconterais la vie de Lily Luna Potter, son combat pour arriver à se défaire de la réputation de son pére qui la suit partout, et surtout pour dévoiler au grand jour son homosexualité et vivre avec sans avoir à supporter les ragots et les haines. **

**En bref, de la romance (sombre, mais aussi légére), de l'humour (quand même !), et du yuri (en même temps, avec une héroïne lesbienne...)**

**Voilà pour la premiére... un projet sérieux, comme vous le voyez, et qui me plait de plus en plus ! **

**Pour la deuxiéme, il s'agirait d'une fic avec un OC (vous me connaissez, j'en mets toujours partout XD) : **

**Laissez-moi vous présenter Brooke Potter, la petite soeur de James Potter ! **

**L'histoire se déroulerais durant les années d'études d'Harry, et mon projet serait de les réecrire totalement en y insérant ce drôle de petit bout de femme (elle a un caractére trés particulier...) et en regardant ce que Harry serait devenu si elle l'avait pris en charge. **

**A cela s'ajouterais (une fois cette fic finie) une préquelle, qui s'intitulerait Mémoires d'une jeune fille rangée, et qui raconterait la vie de Brooke, de son entrée à Poudlard à sa prise en charge d'Harry. **

**Brooke Potter, même si elle "n'existe" pas encore, est un OC sur lequel j'ai beaucoup travaillé, et qui est probablement un de mes personnages les plus aboutis ^^**

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, que je puisse en commencer une...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	18. Chapter 16

Bonjour bonjour ^^

Me voici me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plus.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

PS : Disclaimeur...gnagnagna... jkr... moi... bref.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Une schizophréne de plus ! Une !

Ou

Comment être omnisciente en dix leçons

* * *

.

L'équipe Revenge (nom déposé) était constituée d'éléments originaux, et certes plutôt intelligents.

Sauf que même ces éléments-ci avaient une limite : on ne peut pas avoir douze ans et être aussi efficace que Sherlock Holmes. Non, vraiment pas.

C'est pour cela qu'entre la pétrification de Scath et le moment où tout se déclencha, s'écoula plusieurs mois.

Entre temps, peu de choses s'étaient passées.

Arlequin et Colombine n'avaient plus réalisés une seule blague. Harry se creusait nuits et jours la tête pour trouver l'emplacement du nid du basilic, et passait des heures assis au chevet de sa sœur, le regard vide, à réfléchir furieusement.

Ginny était passé par une phase de folie furieuse : paniquée, elle avait retourné le château pour retrouver quelque chose, puis avait semblée à la fois plus soulagée et plus anxieuse.

Neville se joignait parfois à Harry dans ses recherches, mais passait la plupart de son temps à tenter de sortir son ami du mutisme dans lequel il s'était enfermé.

Cédric cherchait également, et soutenait le Griffondor dans ses tentatives de réconforts.

Fred et George –pas assez proches du Sovrano pour faire plus- multipliaient blagues et jeux de mots pour tenter de redonner le sourire aux quatre amis.

Et Luna… restait Luna, même si un pli inquiet s'était formé entre ses deux yeux.

Les choses auraient pu rester comme cela, s'il n'y avait pas eu…

_Allons Hermione, ma fille, t'es une Griffondor, pas vrai ? _

Hermione Granger. Douze ans. Griffondor.

_Le courage est l'emblème de ta maison, pas vrai ?_

Meilleure amie d'Helmett Potter et Ronald Weasley.

_Tu as affronté des tas de trucs repoussants l'année dernière, pas vrai ?_

Miss Je-Sais-Tout, atrocement complexée par sa timidité et son envie d'apprendre.

_Tu as une dette envers Scath Sovrano, pas vrai ?_

Et surtout rouge comme une pivoine, des larmes au bord des yeux, se dandinant furieusement devant un Harry Sovrano de glace.

_Alors bouge-toi le popotin et parle, nom d'un chien !_

_Euh… je… Harry… tu… euh…

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux, et la jeune fille put apercevoir les cernes violettes qui creusaient son visage.

Houla. Pas en forme, le Sovrano.

_Au lieu de faire des remarques sur sa plastique, tu pourrais peut-être dire ce que t'as à dire, non ?_

_Ecoute… je… j'ai…

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ?

Le ton de sa voix était morne, comme ennuyé –depuis que sa sœur était à l'infirmerie, Hermione ne l'avait jamais entendu parler autrement.

_Bon, tu te bouge ? _

Consciente qu'une jolie chambre capitonnée devait l'attendre à Sainte-Mangouste pour schizophrénie, Hermione déglutit et se lança, les joues en feu :

_ !

Il y eu un silence et la Griffondor, qui avait fermé les yeux, souleva prudemment une paupière.

_Hein ?

La mine perplexe du jeune homme aurait pu faire rire Hermione si elle n'avait pas été aussi occupée à regarder ses orteils.

_Je-je…

_Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Granger ?

Brusquement, la gêne de la brune se transforma en la détermination puissante qui la rendait capable de ne pas s'endormir durant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Et Hermione Granger explosa.

_JE TE DIS QUE JE SAIS QUI A PETRIFIE TA SŒUR ET COMMENT IL A FAIT !

Voilà. C'était sorti. Plusieurs mois d'intenses réflexions ('je lui dis ? Je lui dis pas ?) venaient de jaillir.

Et Merlin que ça faisait bête, dit comme ça.

_C'est un basilic, s'expliqua-t-elle, dans sa hâte. Un genre d'énorme serpent né dans un œuf de poule couvé par un crapaud. Il…

_Ca, je le sais.

Un éclair la frappa, en même temps que son visage prenait feu. _Inutile ! Tu es totalement inutile, Hermione ! Va t'en ! Dégage ! Ne t'enfonce pas plus !_

_Tu… ah bon ?

_Oui.

_Oh. Je vois.

_Certes.

_Ah.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ma pauvre ? Vire ! Tu vois bien que tu ne fais que te couler !_

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et recommença à se dandiner.

_Mais… euh… ben…

_Raaaaaah ! Mais t'es trop nulle ! Tu creuse ma grande ! Tu creuse ta propre tombe !_

_Comment tu l'as découvert ?

Elle releva la tête, surprise par la question.

_Granger ?

_Euh… ben… en fait…

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il te rattrape, alors dis-lui tout ce que tu sais !_

Prise d'un soudain élan, Hermione gonfla la poitrine et débita dans un souffle :

_En fait, j'étais à la bibliothèque et j'ai un peu fureté du côté des livres que personne ne consulte jamais et là j'ai trouvé un truc sur les basilics alors je l'ai prit et comme ça correspondait je l'ai arraché et je suis partie !

Elle avait dit toute sa tirade dans un souffle, les poings serrés.

_Ouiiii ! Tu l'as dit ! _

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la réaction de son interlocuteur.

Paniquée, l'adolescente se raidit et rencontre deux yeux bleus qui cillaient :

_Et donc… euh… voilà.

_Naaaaaoooon ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? T'as tout gâché ! _

_Oh. Je vois. Et… tout à l'heure, tu disais que tu savais comment il avait fait ?

_Ce garçon est adorable : il aurait put te flinguer, et au contraire, il te remonte ! Epouse-le !_

Etait-ce normale d'avoir une conscience marieuse ?

_On s'en fout !_

Oui, exact. Le moment n'était pas propice à cela.

_Granger ? T'es là ?

Hermione sursauta, et opina à toute vitesse.

_Tu sais comment il a fait ?

_Oui ! Absolument ! Je sais !

_Hermione calme-toi, on dirait un chien !_

La Griffondor se força à respirer, et poursuivit d'un ton plus… enfin, moins pressé (et canin) :

_Comme tu le sais surement, normalement, le regard du basilic tue. Sauf que là, toutes les victimes ont été pétrifiées.

Harry hocha la tête, et la jeune fille continua :

_Eh bien c'est parce que le regard a été détourné ! Colin Creevey l'a vu à travers son appareil photo, l'autre à travers Nick, et Miss Teigne…

_La flaque d'eau, murmura le Serpentard.

_Voilà ! Quand à Scath…

L'adolescente se mordit la lèvre.

_En fait, j'ai demandé à Pénélope Deauclair de vérifier si le couloir était libre à l'aide de son miroir. Et là, Scath est arrivée. Elle nous a poussé, et… voilà, quoi.

_Ta fin était minable ! Arrête de tout gâcher !_

_Très bien. C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ?

_Euh… mis à part que le basilic se déplace dans les tuyaux de l'école, ben… oui.

Harry se détourna.

_Non ! Attend !

Il s'arrêta.

_Je… je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt ! Vraiment ! Mais… euh… je…

_Ne pouvais pas parler à un Serpentard si tu voulais garder tes amis ?

A court de mot, Hermione se contenta de baisser la tête.

Quelques pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

… Elle attendait, ça ne se voyait pas ?

_Mais rattrape-le ! Tu sais autre chose, tu te rappelles ? _

Quoi ?

_Le fantôme, abruti !_

Hermione mit un petit moment à comprendre ce dont la voix dans sa tête (ça faisait étrange de penser ça… et pas totalement sain, aussi) parlait.

_Que… AAAAAAH ! Harry ! Reviens ! Il y a autre chose !

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns s'arrêta, et se retourna.

_Je… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y a un basilic dans l'école !

_Joli ! Tu as capté son attention, continue !_

_Il y a cinquante ans, une élève a été tuée par un basilic !

_Super. Et ?

Plus froid, tu meurs.

_Perds pas de temps ! Allez !_

Obéissant à… euh… au truc qui lui parlait, la brune reprit :

_Et son fantôme est toujours là ! C'est Mimi Geignarde –tu sais, celle qui hante les toilettes pour filles abandonnées ?

_...

_Harry ?

Le Serpentard avait disparut.

* * *

.

Harry courut ventre à terre jusqu'aux toilettes pour filles abandonnées. Là, il s'arrêta, et regarda autour de lui.

Bon, il était sur les lieux du crime. Certes.

La question était : que faire, maintenant ?

Déjà, trouver le fantôme. Mimi Geignarde, quelque chose comme ça, non ?

_Hey ! Harry !

Le Serpentard se tourna vers Neville et Luna.

_T'aurais pas vu Ginny ? On la cherche depuis un bout de temps !

Harry secoua la tête.

_Mimi ? Mimi ! Viens ici !

_Mimi ? Fit Neville en haussant un sourcil. C'est qui ?

_Un fantôme qui va m'aider à retrouver un certain serpent pour le faire souffrir. _Longtemps_.

Un grand sourire se fit jour sur le visage des deux enfants.

Et c'est ainsi que, quelques instants plus tard, les quatre amis (Cédric ayant été rameuté) pénétraient dans les toilettes, sérieux comme la mort.

Pour l'occasion, Luna avait même pris Helmett le perroquet, qu'elle avait plus ou moins adopté lorsque Scath avait été pétrifié.

_Mimi !

_Ohé ! Mimi !

_Mimi ! Amène-toi !

_MIMI !

Finalement, un fantôme argenté se glissa hors d'une cuvette et leur fit face, le visage sombre :

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous moquer de Mimi ? C'est ça ?

_Tais-toi, fantôme.

La voix basse et menaçant d'Harry fit sursauter le spectre, qui en resta muet.

_Où était le basilic lorsqu'il t'a tué ?

Le fantôme haussa un sourcil.

_Le basilic ? Vous voulez parler des yeux jaunes que j'ai regardés avant de mourir ?

_Oui.

A la grande surprise de tous, Mimi se mit à glousser, et désigna un endroit :

_Par là ! Dites, s'il vous tue, vous viendrez me tenir compagnie ?

Harry ne répondit pas, Neville bredouilla quelque chose en rougissant, Cédric haussa un sourcil et Luna sourit rêveusement en caressant le perroquet.

Ils s'approchèrent tous de l'endroit qu'avait désigné Mimi –un lavabo.

_Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire, fit remarquer Cédric.

Les autres acquiescèrent –excepté Harry, qui scrutait l'objet avec attention.

Il y avait _quelque chose_. Il le sentait. _Quelque chose_… mais quoi ?

_Là ! S'exclama-t-il en désignant un des robinets.

Les trois autres adolescents se penchèrent, et découvrirent avec stupeur un petit serpent gravé dans la pierre.

_C'est pas une gravure d'élève ? Tenta Neville.

Harry secoua la tête. Soudain, un coup de coude le fit sursauter, tandis que Luna lui chuchotait :

_C'est l'entrée de la caverne au trésor !

Le Serpentard leva un sourcil, alors que la Serdaigle lui faisait un clin d'œil malicieux.

Caverne au trésor… Ali Baba… Sésame…

__Ouvre-toi ! _

Le Fourchelang retentit dans les airs, dans une tentative hasardeuse. Et Harry bénit le hasard (et Luna).

Dans un bruit sourd, le lavabo s'ouvrit, laissant voir un tunnel sans fond.

* * *

.

Suspens... suspens... que va-t-il se passer ? Mouahahahaha...

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plu...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire du pov Hermione et de sa voix intérieure... elle est atrocement timide, cette petite... je l'adore x)

-J'ai été voir "le discours d'un roi" au cinéma, et il est juste TROP BIEN !

-Une bande son superbe, des acteurs magistraux... j'ai juste regretté de ne pas l'avoir vu en VO pour avoir pu profiter des accents british et australiens de ces messieurs.

-Comment ça on s'en fout ?

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est un trés beau film, et George 6 m'a fait penser à Neville, s'il avait bégayé.

-En bref, ce film est fantastique.

-Neville est sous le charme de Mimi... vous croyez que ça fait quoi, d'embrasser un fantôme ?

-Un peu comme un glaçon immatériel, probablement.

-Bref.

-Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi mettre sur ces remarques...

-C'est pas ma faute ! C'est les vacances alors mon (petit) cerveau est partit au ski ! Alors que moi je reste... jusqu'à demain x)

-... Vraiment pas d'idées... vous m'en voulez ? (atrocement, je le sens.)

-Bon, ben... je vous laisse, je retourne à mes fics !

-*évite les pastéques et... NOOOON PAS LES KIWIIIIS ! C'EST IMMONDE !*

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	19. Chapter 17

Bonjour les gens !

Me voici et- Diable ! Que vois-je ? 300 REVIEWS ! Je vous aime ! Je vous adore ! Merci beaucoup x)

Je vous livre donc ce nouveau chapitre, qui souléve des points importants dans l'histoire -je m'expliquerait dans mes remarques ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Serpentard recherche Valérie Damidot pour refaire la découration de sa maison

Ou

Pourquoi quand on dit que les gens ont des gouts de chiottes, ça n'est pas forcément à prendre au sens figuré

* * *

.

_Okay. J'aimerais qu'on m'explique _pourquoi_ est-ce que chaque fois qu'un truc mystérieux est découvert, il faux que se soit crade et glauque ? Râla Neville en contemplant la cavité qui les entourait.

_Pour faire style ? Tenta Cédric en évitant quelque chose de gluant.

Il y eu un silence.

_Cédric, ce truc a été construit dans des _toilettes_. Même si c'était le plus glauque, crade et immonde possible ça ne rattraperait pas ça ! Alors pourquoi il a fallu que ça le soit ?

Le Poufsouffle haussa les épaules, et fit un tour complet sur lui-même :

_Bon, en tout cas, c'est grand.

_Ca, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Serpentard avait prévu qu'il y aurait du monde en construisant sa fichue chambre !

Re-silence.

_Mais est-ce que ça n'était pas sensé être un truc _secret_ ? Donc –par extension- _discret_ ?

_Ben…

_Alors pourquoi ça a la taille de la Grande Salle ?

_Parce que Salazar était complètement mégalo et imbu de lui-même ?

_Alors pourquoi dans des toilettes ? S'il était si mégalo que ça, pourquoi pas dans… je sais pas, moi ! Une tour ? Ou une aile du château ?

Harry intervint avec un geste agacé :

_Au lieu de recenser toutes les incohérences des Fondateurs et de cette foutue chambre, vous pourriez peut-être nous aider à trouver un moyen de passer, non ?

Les deux amis acquiescèrent, penauds, et se joignirent au jeune garçon et à Luna dans leur tentative de passage.

Chose qui n'était pas aisé, au vue de l'énorme truc qui bouchait le seul moyen d'avancer.

Finalement, Cédric sortit sa baguette et tenta le tout pour le tout :

__Cracdaboum ! _

Il y eu un bruit sourd, beaucoup de fumée, et, finalement, une fois que la brume se fut dissipée, des exclamations.

_La prochaine fois, PREVIENS avant de faire des trucs comme ça !

_Ca a marché, non ?

_Par le rasoir d'Helga, Cédric, j'ai cru qu'on allait y passer !

_Oui mais ça a marché !

_Oui mais on a faillit MOURIR !

_Il n'a pas tort, Cédric.

_Exactement !

_Oui mais…

_De toute manière, le trou ne laissera passer que moi, Harry et Helmett. Alors maintenant, allez jouer avec les Nargoles. Elles vous attendent.

Luna sifflota en passa dans le trou, le perroquet derrière elle, tandis que Harry la suivait avec automatisme.

Ils disparurent.

Cédric et Neville se retrouvèrent seuls, les yeux grands ouverts.

_C'est moi ou on vient de se faire envoyer promener par une première année ?

_Honnêtement ?

_Oh. Je vois.

_... Ce serait pas une _Ranunculus aquatilis_ là-bas ?

* * *

.

Harry raffermit sa poigne sur sa baguette, évaluant la situation avec tout le calme dont il était capable.

A ses côtés, Luna fredonnait le générique des « dents de la mer », accompagnée en canon par Helmett le perroquet.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi Helmett est venu avec nous ? Fit le Serpentard.

_Mieux vaut tenir un lapin que poursuivre un lièvre.

_D'accooooooord… et je décrypte comment, moi ? _

Scath aurait été capable de répondre. Mais Scath était…

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant.

Il serra les dents, et continua à marcher.

Finalement, après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité (c'est fou ce que le temps peut paraître long quand on est coincé dans un endroit sombre et étroit, avec pour seule compagnie une fille et un oiseau qui murmure une chanson effrayante), il arriva dans une large pièce éclairée, ornée de statues étranges.

Tient ? Il venait de trouver le repaire des satanistes. Marilyn Manson était-il dans le coin ?

_Ginny !

Le cri de Luna avait retentit dans le silence, tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers son amie –qu'Harry n'avait pas vue-, étendue sur le sol.

_Helmett Potter… enfin nous nous rencontrons…

Harry leva un sourcil et se tourna vers l'inconnu.

_Le Survivant… Helmett Potter…

_Y a erreur sur la personne, là._

_Ben nan.

L'homme qui lui faisait face –un jeune adulte brun au sourire aimable-, eu l'air étonné :

_Comment ça, non ?

_Je suis pas Helmett Potter. Navré de vous décevoir, mais si vous voulez le recruter pour votre truc sataniste, il faudra en parler à son agent d'abord. Au fait, est-ce que vous connaissez Marilyn Manson ?

Le garçon cligna des yeux, et lâcha un « geuh ? » très peu digne.

_Marilyn Manson. Non, parce que comme lui aussi on dit qu'il est sataniste, je pensais que vous le connaitriez peut-être !

_Sataquoi ?

Harry leva un sourcil. Ce gars ne connaissait même pas le nom de sa propre secte ?

_Laissez tomber.

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête, et demanda :

_Mais si tu n'es pas Helmett Potter, qui es-tu alors ?

_Harry Sovrano. Et vous, vous êtes ?

_Tom Jedusor. Ravi.

_Enchanté.

Les deux jeunes gens se serrèrent cordialement la main, avant que Luna n'intervienne :

_Harry ?

_Oui ?

_Ginny… elle ne bouge plus…

_C'est normal, intervint Jedusor d'un ton amusé.

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers lui, et il expliqua :

_J'ai pompé toute son énergie, elle n'en a plus pour longtemps… (nda : j'ai beaucoup hésité à rajouter un grand rire démoniaque, mais…)

_Oh, fit Harry. Et vous pourriez la lui rendre sans faire d'histoire ?

_Non. Vois-tu, grâce à ce journal, fit l'homme, j'ai capturé tous ses souvenirs. Je l'ai incité à se confier à moi, et je l'ai prise dans mes filets ! Grâce à cela, j'ai tout vu ! Son amour pour Helmett Potter, ses défauts, ses qualités, ses amis…

_C'est cool mais on t'avait rien demandé. _

_C'est vous qui avez pétrifié tout le monde ? Lança Harry.

Jedusor acquiesça, et commença un long monologue sur la manière dont il l'avait fait, et son génie, et sa méchanceté, et son basilic, et… bref.

_Je vois.

Harry n'était pas idiot.

Il venait de trouver le type qui avait pétrifié sa sœur.

Le massacre pouvait commencer.

__Stupéfix ! _

Jedusor évita le sort, étonné :

_Mais attend ! Je ne t'ai même pas dit qui j'étais !

__Cracdaboum ! _

_Je suis Lord Voldemort !

_M'en fous ! _Aguamenti ! Confundo ! _

_Mais…

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler plus, Harry lança sorts sur sorts, tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir un truc pointu, histoire d'arracher les yeux à celui qui avait osé pétrifier sa sœur.

On ne touchait pas à la sœur d'Harry Sovrano.

Pas sans y laisser la peau, tout du moins.

_Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! J'aurais préféré éviter, puisque tu es un Serpentard, mais… _parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard ! _

Il y eu un silence, puis un bruit sourd.

Harry blêmit.

_Ferme les yeux, Luna ! Ordonna-t-il.

La jeune fille obéit, serrant dans ses bras son amie Griffondor.

__Sang… tuer… _

__Le garçon ! Tue le garçon ! _

Harry sentit quelque chose glisser et, prit d'une soudaine inspiration, lança :

__Non ! L'autre ! L'autre garçon ! Tue-le ! Il a trahit son sang !_

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis un autre bruit de glissement –mais dans le sens contraire.

__Tu es Fourchelang ? Non, att… NON ! Tue le garçon ! Pas moi ! _

__Non ! Tue-le ! _

__Lui !_

__Lui !_

__Lui ! _

__... Mal à la tête… _

Harry se redressa, et, avec toute la force dont il était capable, clama :

__Je suis Harry Sovrano, mercenaire, et je t'ordonne de tuer cet imposteur ! _

__Que… Non ! Moi je suis Lord Voldemort, et je descends de Serpentard lui-même ! Alors obéis-moi ! _

Ah oui, forcément. Si en face il y avait le descendant du propriétaire originel du basilic, il ne pouvait pas gagner à ce jeu-là.

… Attendez une minute, Lord QUI ?

__Tuer… Sang…_

Harry déglutit, et brandit sa baguette –totalement au hasard.

_Tu vas mourir, Harry Sovrano, fit Tom Jedusor avec un sifflement mauvais.

Il en avait d'autres, des portes ouvertes à enfoncer ?

_Helmett ! Attaque !

La petite voix de Luna avait retentie dans le silence qui s'était abattue.

Et aussitôt après, un chant étrange, glauque et porteur de sombres promesses.

_Cocoricooooooo !

* * *

.

... *évite les kiwis*

Euh... des remarques pas constructives de l'auteure pour vous calmer ?

-Pour le truc du coq...

-Pardon, mais il fallait que je le fasse. C'était plus fort que moi ! Un génie démoniaque appelé 'humour foireux' (terrible créature s'il en est) a pris le contrôle de mes mains et m'as forcé à ne pas écrire le combat héroïque d'Harry face au basilic.

-J'ai honte. Vraiment.

-Nan, c'est même pas vrai.

-Je ne regrette pas, parce que je me suis toujours dit que c'était comme ça que devais finir le Harry Potter II

-Je m'explique : si Hermione savait que le chant du coq pouvait le tuer, pourquoi elle en a pas commandé un ?

-Franchement, si les hiboux peuvent amener des balais, ça doit pas être bien compliqué d'amener un coq, non ?

-... Mouais.

-Et si elle a été pétrifiée avant, pourquoi est-ce que Harry et Ron l'ont pas fait ?

-Il sauraient pu juste aller voir Hagrid pour qu'il leur en procure, les balancer aux quatre coins de l'école, et les faire chanter.

-Ou aller dans la chambre des Secrets avec.

-Tiens, à propos de la chambre des Secrets, est-ce que vous avez eu la même réaction que moi lorsque vous avez vu _où_ elle était ?

-(à savoir un moment d'incompréhension puis un gros fou rire)

-Sérieusement. JKR se tue à nous faire une ambiance glauque, avec des frissons et tout et tout, et... ben, tout ça termine aux chiottes.

-Vous me direz, peut-être que Salazar avait fumé ce jour-là ?

-Ou alors (plus probable, aprés tout, tout le monde sait que c'était Godric le plus camé du groupe) à l'origine, la piéce à partir de laquelle on accédait à la chambre avait une autre fonction (genre salle de torture, bibliothéque ou d'autres trucs tout de même _un peu_ plus classe que des WC)

-Elle aurait alors été remodelée. Mais est-ce que les ouvriers ne se seraient pas aperçu du trou dans le mur ?

-Bon, mettons qu'ils aient été sourds.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi les serpents sur le lavabo, vu que Salzar n'était plus là pour les graver ?

-Peut-être Trelawney qui, dans un flash prémonitoire, a vu que trois gamins auraient besoin de ça pour y accéder, et s'est dit : "vite, un pique !"

-Ah mais non, elle ne se souvient pas de ses prophéties.

-Ca l'aurait bien fait pourtant, non ? un truc du genre... "_Celuiiii qui tueraaa la bêêêête auraa besoiiin d'un panneaaau indicateeeeur... Il en auraa besoiiiiin..._". Mais comme ça n'existait pas à l'époque, elle aurait fait avec les moyens du bord.

-Ou alors...

-Je sais !

-C'est Tom Jedusor qui se paumait toujours de lavabo pour aller dans la Chambre des Secrets ("Ah bah merde mais pourquoi ça marche pas ? C'est p't'ét un des autres..."), alors il en a eu marre : Imaginons la scéne, voulez-vous ?

"Tom : Putain ! J'en ai marre de ces lavabos qui se ressemblent tous !

Les lavabos :... *_Et nous tu crois qu'on n'en a pas marre de voir ta tête d'abruti ?*_

Tom : Pour la peine, je vais peindre le bon en vert et argent ! Comme ça au moins, je saurais que c'est celui de Salazar !

Les lavabos :... *_Aucun gout, t'as pas vu que les murs étaient roses, crétin ? Ca va jurer !*_

Tom : Non, ça serait trop voyant, et tout le monde écaillerait la peinture, il faudrait que je refasse ça tous les quatre matins.

Les lavabos :... *_Paresseux avec ça, t'as toutes les qualités, toi !*_

Tom : Je sais ! Je vais prendre un marteau et un pique, et puis j'vais foutre deux serpents ! C'est discret et c'est un super signe !

Les lavabos :... _*Tout est subjectifs*_

Tom : Bon, alors c'est lequel ?

Les lavabos :... _*Faites qu'il se goure et se plante son pique dans la main*_

Tom _accomplissant sa diabolique oeuvre _: Pis faudrait que je fasse quelque chose pour ces toilettes. Parce que j'en ai marre de toutes les nanas qui viennent pisser ici -à croire que c'est des vrais chiottes ! Elles ne voient pas que c'est un sanctuaire sacré ?

Les lavabos :... _*T'es con ou tu le fais exprés ?*_

Tom _réfléchissant_ : Faudrait que je foute un truc qui fait peur dedans, genre une araignée -à non merde elle va partir- ou un fantôme.

Les lavabos :... _*Hey ! C'est pas un salon de thé ici ! T'as pas à emmener tes potes gratter !*_

Tom _léve le poing_ : Ah ouais, pas con ! J'vais tuer une nana ici, comme ça elle hantera tout ça, et plus personne rentrera. Adieu les rumeurs sur ma transsexualité !

Les lavabos :... _*Rumeurs justifiées. T'as vu tes sous-vêtements ?*_

Tom _pensif_ : Faut que j'en trouve une qui soit bien chiante... mais qui m'aime, histoire que je puisse continuer à venir.

Les lavabos :... _*Tu veux ramener un chien ?*_

Tom : J'ai trouvé ! Machine avec les lunettes, elle devrait être bien !

Les lavabos :... _*C'est comme ça que tu comptes l'appeler ? Elle va adorer*_

Tom : Allez, je file ! J'ai une oeuvre génialement diabolique à accomplir ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !

Les lavabos :... _*C'est ça. Au plaisir de plus voir ta gueule de con*_

_Il sort._

Les lavabos :... _*Pas trop tôt*_

-... Zêtes toujours là ?

-Bref. Tout ça pour dire que le tome 2 a pas mal d'incohérences.

-Notamment avec le basilic : S'il se déplace dans les tuyaux -donc à l'intérieur des murs-, il fait comment pour sortir ?

-Il creuse un trou dans le mur ?

C'est sur cette remarques (ben j'étais inspiré aujourd'hui, moi !) que je vous laisse...

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	20. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira x)

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Quand on est un grand méchant, faut quand même faire gaffe aux pigeons

Ou

Pourquoi il faut toujours faire attention aux filles, surtout si elles sont blondes et omniscientes

* * *

.

_Et donc, tu lui as appris ça quand ?

_Dés que j'avais une minute de libre. Mine de rien, ce n'est pas si facile d'apprendre à une cigogne à faire le coq.

_C'est un perroquet.

_Ca vous a prit combien de temps pour lui apprendre toutes les chansons paillardes ?

_On lui a fait écouter en boucle la version audio des _Intégrales des chansons paillardes_ pendant toute la nuit. Mais comment tu savais que ça marcherait ?

_Oh. J'aurais peut-être du faire ça, ça aurait été plus rapide. Le basilic est sensible au chant du coq, mais il n'a jamais été précisé qu'un coq devait obligatoirement le chanter.

Harry hocha pensivement la tête, et contempla, avec une pointe de sadisme, le basilic qui agonisait misérablement à terre, sous les yeux horrifiés d'un Tom Jedusor au bord de l'hystérie.

_M-m-m-m-m-mais c'est pas possible ! Co-comment ça se fait ? C'est pas possible ! _Basilic ! Je suis ton maître et je t'ordonne de les tuer ! _

Un « _graaah »_ d'agonie lui répondit.

Harry cligna des yeux, intrigué par le cri du basilic.

_C'est marrant, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation à Tom, je ne savais pas que ça faisait 'graaaah', les basilics.

_... Harry ?

_Oui, Luna ?

_Il faudrait finir ça, pour que Ginny puisse être soignée.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, et brandit sa baguette en direction de Tom Jedusor.

Celui-ci se redressa, drapé dans toute sa fierté et son orgueil, et lança :

_Que comptes-tu me faire ? Tu n'es, après tout, qu'un stupide élève avec un stupide pigeon !

Harry haussa un sourcil.

__Stupéfix. _

Tom Jedusor eu un sourire suffisant… qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était immobilisé.

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Helmett ? Fit l'adolescent brun avec un soupir. D'abord une cigogne, maintenant un pigeon… c'est un perroquet, mince quoi !

Sauf que la véritable nature d'Helmett le perroquet/cigogne/pigeon/mouette (mouette ? pourquoi mouette ?) était bien la dernière préoccupation de Tom Jedusor à ce moment précis.

_Mais co… comment t'as fait ? Je suis un souvenir !

_Mais il est débile ou quoi ? _

_Comme tu l'as dit il y a quelques minutes, tu as absorbé les forces vitales de Ginevra ici présente –Harry indiqua du pouce la forme inconsciente-, ce qui, en toute logique, a fait de toi un être ayant une consistance solide, donc propre à être stupéfixié.

Il fit un gentil sourire à l'homme qui battait des paupières.

Et soudain, le sourire devint plus froid que la glace.

_Tu as pétrifié ma sœur, _Tom_, fit Harry en s'approchant de la silhouette. Alors maintenant, tu vas mourir.

Ses yeux bleus s'accordaient parfaitement avec son sourire glacial, et, de là où il était, Tom pouvait parfaitement voir le mince trait rouge en forme d'éclair qui se détachait du front de l'enfant.

… Attendez une minute. La QUOI ?

_Ton front… que… tu es…

Les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise, et il rabattit vivement ses cheveux sur son front.

_Un accident.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, et avisa le carnet noir qui trainait par terre.

Il se pencha, et le ramassa, avant de jouer négligemment avec.

_Mon brillant sens de la déduction sent que ce carnet est le journal intime qui t'a permit de pomper l'énergie de Ginevra. Je me demande ce que ça fait si je le détruis…

_NOOOOON ! Je vais disparaitre ! Hurla Tom avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Le sourire d'Harry s'était agrandi, et il lança :

_Merci pour l'info, ça va m'être _vraiment_ très utile...

Luna, de son côté, observait, muette, la scène qui se déroulait. Et le sourire de son ami ne la rassurait pas vraiment –en fait, il l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose.

Le Serpentard regarda le journal. Il l'ouvrit en son milieu et, en fixant Tom, déchira soigneusement une page –ce qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à l'homme.

_Manifestement, c'est pas ça qui le fera mourir. Bon, essayons autre chose._

Piétiner le journal ne ferait probablement rien non plus –s'eut pourtant été hautement jouissif. Que faire, que faire…

_Euh… Harry ?

_Oui, Luna ?

_Il faudrait vraiment aller faire soigner Ginny, là.

_Vas-y, je vous rejoins… il faut juste que je trouve un moyen de tuer _ça_.

Et avant que Tom ne puisse s'indigner pour le _ça_ (« Hey ! Doucement quand tu parles d'un de mes Horcr- non ! J'ai rien dit !), Luna déclara :

_Le venin de basilic est très dangereux.

Et le souvenir de Lord Voldemort pâlit. _Cette gamine, elle… elle venait de le condamner ! Et avec le sourire, en plus ! _

Il eu le temps de penser que cette fille aurait été une excellente Mangemort –et même plus si affinité- qu'une douleur horrible le transperçait de toutes parts.

Et Harry un crochet de basilic dans la main, eu un hochement de tête appréciateur.

Il regarda Tom Jedusor se tordre et disparaitre, au même rythme que l'encre coulait du journal. _Pas mal, les effets spéciaux._

Il s'assura que celui qui avait pétrifié sa sœur était bel et bien réduit à l'état de véritable souvenir, et se tourna vers Luna, qui tenait Ginny dans ses bras. Il s'avança vers elle et, sans un mot, pris la Griffondor évanouit et la cala doucement contre sa poitrine.

_Partons, ordonna-t-il d'un ton calme.

La Serdaigle hocha la tête, et le suivit.

Ils marchèrent le long du tunnel, et passèrent par le trou qu'avait fait Cédric quelques minutes –une éternité- auparavant.

Et là, ils tombèrent au beau milieu de l'apocalypse.

_LA FERME, POTTER !

_DEGAGE, LONDUBAT ! LAISSE-NOUS PASSER !

_Hors de question, Weasley.

_On t'a rien demandé, Diggory !

_Hey ! Bonjour, comment vous appelez-vous ?

_TAIS-TOI, LOCKART !

_C'est moi ? Oh, comme c'est gentil de me donner un prénom !

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux :

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Balbutia-t-il, éberlué.

_Les Nargoles ont du boire du jus de citrouille. Ca fait souvent cet effet-là aux personnes sensibles.

_Très clair, Luna. Merci.

Le Sovrano se massa les tempes alors que des cris retentissaient un peu partout, et que Neville et Helmett se rapprochaient dangereusement l'un de l'autre, les poings crispés.

_TU VAS...

_VOS GUEULES !

Le cri d'Harry jeta un froid sur l'assemblée, et tous se raidirent instinctivement.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Fumseck pour arriver, Choixpeau dans les serres. Il le jeta dans les mains d'un Serpentard stupéfait et se posa sur son épaule.

_Euh… okay… pourquoi pas…_

_Sovrano ? Fit Helmett. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et…

_GINNY ! S'exclama Ron. QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT, SALE SERPENT ?

Harry leva un doigt (le seul disponible, étant donné que les autres étaient occupés ou à tenir Ginny ou le Choixpeau) :

_Il ne me semble pas réellement judicieux d'insulter celui qui a sauvé ta sœur des griffes d'un basilic (et d'un fantôme psychopathe au qi limité), tu ne penses pas, Weasley ?

Le Griffondor se planta devant lui, et tendit les bras :

_Donne-la moi, je vais la porter ! Hors de question que tu la fasses tomber !

Harry haussa les épaules et refila le corps inconscient sans difficultés. Ron grimaça sous le poids de sa sœur et jeta un coup d'œil envieux au brun, qui l'avait portée avec facilité.

_Le fruit d'heures d'entrainement, Weasley._

Harry se permit un sourire satisfait, avant de lancer :

_Bon, c'est pas que c'est endroit si _charmant_ me dégoute, mais on devrait peut-être y aller. Neville ? Cédric ? Luna ? Vous venez ?

_On arrive ! Lancèrent ses trois amis.

_Moi aussi ! Fit une voix surexcitée.

Gilderoy Lockart sautilla gaiement jusqu'à l'entrée du tunnel et s'exclama :

_Alors, vous venez ?

Harry cligna des yeux, et chassa Fumseck de son épaule. Le phénix s'envola et alla rejoindre Helmett le perroquet, qui se fit un devoir de lui apprendre son répertoire de chanson.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Questionna le Sovrano en pointant le professeur de DCFM.

Aussitôt, Neville et Cédric adoptèrent des mines de déterrés, et rétorquèrent :

_Crois-nous, Harry, tu ne veux _pas_ savoir.

Bon. S'il ne voulait pas savoir, alors… le jeune garçon haussa les épaules et, sans plus se préoccuper d'Helmett et Ron (qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là, d'ailleurs ? C'était peut-être un peu tard pour aller secourir Ginny, non ? Pareil pour Fumseck, d'ailleurs) ni même de l'andouille dorée, prit le Choixpeau et regarda dedans.

Est-ce que celui qui l'avait envoyé (Dumby, probablement, après tout c'était son chapeau) avait eu l'intelligence d'y mettre un grappin et une corde ?

Ah bah non. Rien.

Harry mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et demanda :

« T'aurais pas une corde en rab ?

_Euh… attend, Harry Potter-Sovrano. Je regarde. _

Un silence.

_Alors, j'ai l'épée de Griffondor, la dague de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle de disponible, là. Ca t'arrange ? _

« Non.

_Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien pour toi. Navré._

L'adolescent enleva le Choixpeau, et soupira en regardant le tunnel. Bon, comment faire pour grimper avec trois idiots et une comateuse ? Neville, Cédric et Luna s'en sortiraient probablement très bien, mais le reste…

Fumseck vint se poster devant lui, en sifflotant un air qui ressemblait _suspicieusement_ à Bali-Balo. Il tendit les serres.

Ah oui. Les phénix pouvaient tracter de lourdes charges. Pas bête.

_Bon, tout le monde à la queue-le-le, on remonte ! Ordonna Harry en tendant la main à Luna.

Et c'est ainsi que, quelques instants plus tard, ils remontaient dans les toilettes pour filles.

_Woa, souffla Ron. Trop fort !

Harry et Neville levèrent les yeux au ciel.

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut porter Ginevra à l'infirmerie, fit Cédric en prenant la jeune fille des bras de son frère.

Luna hocha la tête, alors qu'une voix inconnue retentissait :

_Que faites-vous là ? Tonna Rusard. Vous n'avez pas écouté les consignes ! Petits garnements ! Je vais vous emmener au directeur, moi, et vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !

Et Harry soupira. Les complications venaient d'arriver.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteur !

-Juste comme ça, dans la lignée des incohérences d'Harry Potter...

-Oui, c'est ce qui fait le charme de la série, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer ça.

-Je m'explique : je suis en train d'écrire le tome 3 de la saga des sovrano, et j'ai repensé au moment où Sirius explique à Harry que s'il a vu un Sinistros au moment de prendre le Magicobus (dans le début du tome 3), c'est parce que Sirius avait eu envie de le voir avant de "poursuivre sa route vers le nord"

-Mais, au juste, _comment_ il a su qu'Harry habitait là ?

-Il était pas sensé être à Azkaban, coupé du monde ?

-A moins qu'il ne soit le cousin de Trewlaney...

-Hmm... ça se tient, en fait (ou pas, hem).

-M'enfin, moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien.

-Enfin bref.

-Harry qui frime, genre "ouais, j'ai trop tout un tas de muscles, et je peux porter n'importe quoi sans probléme !"

-Ici, Tom apparait _vraiment_ comme un abruti.

-Non, sérieusement, hurler : "NOOOOOON ! Je vais disparaître" au môme qui cherche un moyen de vous tuer, c'est débile.

-Les hormones, probablement. Il a pété un plomb, et paf, il a signé son arrét de mort.

-Etait-il enceint ? Question sans réponse...

-...

-Non, oubliez. C'est sortit tout seul.

-Petite minute d'auto-pub : je viens de publier un os HPDM, intitulé "des amours tristes et noirs", et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.

-Ben quoi ? Je serais bête de pas faire de propagande pour moi-même, non ?

-... Ne répondez pas, en fait. *évite les kiwis*

Bon, je vous quitte, je retourne à mes fics !

Reviews ?

Alleeeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	21. Chapter 19

Bonjour !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reveiws !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Luna power !

Ou

Pourquoi les elfes de maison sont des êtres diaboliques. Vraiment.

* * *

_._

_Un certain moment (juste après le chapitre précédent), un certain lieu (Poudlard), un certain endroit (le bureau de Dumbledore), avec certaines personnes…_

_._

_... GINNYYYY !

Harry grimaça tandis que Molly Weasley se précipitait sur sa fille, qui avait reprit conscience depuis peu.

_Est-ce que cette nana connait la signification du mot 'silence' ? _

_Oh Merlin, Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ?

_Je… c'est une longue histoire, Maman. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'Harry m'a sauvée !

_Il y avait Luna, aussi, précisa aimablement le Serpentard. Et Neville. Et Cédric.

Il n'eu pas le temps de dire 'ouf', qu'une masse rousse se jetait sur lui et l'étouffait à en mourir.

_Tu l'as sauvée ! Tu as sauvée ma fille !

_Par la jarretelle de Griffondor, mais qu'elle dégage ! J'étouffe ! _

_Comment pouvons-nous te remercier ?

_En partant ! _

_Madame Weasley ?

_Je- oui ?

_Je pense que vous pouvez lâcher Monsieur Sovrano, maintenant, fit Dumbledore en souriant.

_Tu te réjouis de ma souffrance ? Vieux schnock !_

_Oh, oui, bien sur !

La femme s'écarta, et Harry ôta une poussière imaginaire de son épaule, soulagé d'être encore en vie.

S'il avait battu un basilic, c'était pas pour finir écrasé par une bonne femme !

Dumbledore regarda la petite troupe, et leur fit signe de s'assoir. Les enfants obéirent, de plus ou moins mauvaise grâce.

_Racontez-moi tout, fit le directeur.

Question stupide. Il savait déjà ce qui s'était passé (forcément, c'était lui qui avait envoyé le Choixpeau et Fumseck), mais il voulait comprendre _pourquoi_ c'était (encore une fois) Harry Sovrano et sa troupe qui avait été au-devant du problème, et pas Helmett Potter (si on ne pouvait même plus faire confiance à l'Elu, alors…)

Après avoir consulté ses amis du regard, et volontairement fait taire Helmett et Ron, Harry commença à parler, en omettant tout ce que le directeur n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Ce qui donnait à peu prés :

_Avons découvert en parlant à Mimi la Chambre des Secrets. Sommes entrés. Ai affronté puis tué le basilic et Tom Jedusor. Avons sauvé Ginevra. Potter, Weasley et Lockart ont servi à rien et sont arrivé trop tard. Journal qui contenait Jedusor ici. Fin.

Voilà. Clair, et précis. Harry croisa les bras, et attendit la réaction du directeur.

_On n'a pas servi à rien ! S'indigna Ron.

Il récolta un coup d'œil sceptique.

_Très bien. Alors éclaire ma lanterne et dis-moi ce que toi et Potter avaient fait.

Le Griffondor bredouilla quelque chose, avant de se taire, sous le regard compréhensif de son meilleur ami et, moqueur, d'Harry.

Dumbledore, lui, réfléchissait aux conséquences de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_Puis-je voir ce journal ? Demanda-t-il.

Le Serpentard lui tendit, et le directeur le saisit, avant de remarquer que l'adolescent portait une bague.

Une bague avec un poignard couronné.

… _Ca me rappelle quelque chose_, songea le directeur.

Concentré, il marmonna deux ou trois phrases sur l'exploit qu'ils avaient réussis à faire, envoya Ginny à l'infirmerie et lança des platitudes réconfortantes.

Il allait chasser les gamins de son bureau, quand une haute silhouette fit son apparition.

Et Lucius Malfoy prit son plus bel air constipé (pardon, froid) pour balayer l'assemblée du regard. Il eu un rictus de dégout en observant les Weasley, et une lueur d'étonnement en voyant le Sovrano.

_Lord Malfoy ! Fit Harry avec toute l'hypocrisie qu'il avait en stock. Mais que faites-vous là ?

_Harry, répondit l'homme en rajoutant une couche de fausse joie distinguée. Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, comme toujours.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore, et lui lança :

_Il me semblait vous avoir dit que le conseil d'administration ne voulait plus de vous.

Harry se désintéressa de la conversation, car un petit coup de coude de Luna venait de le faire sursauter.

Il se tourna vers son amie et celle-ci, sans un mot, lui désigna une petite forme tremblante qui se tenait prés de Lucius. Le Serpentard leva un sourcil et fit signe à Neville et à Cédric de regarder.

_Un elfe de maison ? S'étonna à voix basse le Poufsouffle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

L'elfe en question semblait totalement paniqué. Il regardait Helmett avec insistance, désignait le journal, puis Lucius Malfoy, et se tapait la tête.

_Hey ! S'exclama Helmett en se levant. Mais je le reconnais !

A ces mots, l'elfe fit un bond, et alla se cogner le front contre le sol, tout en continuant son manège (à savoir désigner le journal, puis son maître).

_C'est Dobby ! C'est lui qui m'a pourrit la vie cet été, et pendant le match de Quidditch !

L'elfe se figea, tandis que le regard glacial de Lucius Malfoy se posait sur lui.

_Tu as fait _quoi_, Dobby ?

_Dobby… Dobby… Dobby va aller se plonger les mains dans un chaudron d'eau bouillante !

Mais Lucius semblait véritablement être fou de rage, et cette promesse ne sembla que l'énerver encore plus. Il lança un 'nous partons, Dobby', et se détourna, les poings serrés.

_Nous nous reverrons, Dumbledore ! Cracha-t-il avant de disparaitre.

_Il a craqué son slip ou quoi ? _S'interrogea mentalement Harry. _M'enfin, pas étonnant, avec un elfe aussi bizarre. Je me demande ce que c'était, son truc avec le journal et Malfoy… _

Et comme la vie est très bien faite, il cligna des yeux, alors qu'une image lui venait à l'esprit.

Les courses au Chemin de Traverse. La rencontre avec les Weasley. Malfoy. La presque bagarre. Malfoy qui prenait un livre, et qui mettait quelque chose dedans. Le regard soupçonneux de Scath.

_Par le porte-jarretelle de Merlin ! _

Harry se leva, entendit à peine le directeur qui leur demandait de regagner leurs dortoirs, bouscula Helmett, et sortit en courant du bureau.

Malfoy ! Malfoy avait glissé le journal intime dans un des livres de Ginevra !

Malfoy était responsable de la pétrification de Scath !

_Il allait payer. _

Le Serpentard sortit sa baguette, et… heurta un objet dur, qui le fit exécuter un magnifique vol plané, avant d'aller s'écraser par terre.

_Aoutch. _

Le Sovrano se releva, s'épousseta, et regarda ce contre quoi il avait trébuché.

Dobby s'excusa en s'aplatissant contre le sol tandis que Malfoy regardait d'un air dégouté la chaussure qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Harry baissa les yeux, et regarda son pied droit, à peine recouvert d'une chaussette. Oh, d'accord. Pourtant, il avait veillé à attacher ses lacets…

Et après, les choses se passèrent plutôt vite. Malfoy lâcha la chaussure, Dobby l'attrapa et…

*BOUM*

Lucius appris à voler dans les escaliers, sous le regard étrangement satisfait de son elfe de maison. Et Harry eu un très mauvais pressentiment.

Non. Les elfes de maison ne pouvaient pas être aussi machiavélique, pas vrai ?

_Dobby est libre ! Vous n'êtes plus le maître de Dobby, alors partez !

… Si.

_Je savais bien que j'avais fait mes lacets ! _

L'elfe regarda son ancien maître partir, et se tourna pour faire face à un Harry muet. Il s'inclina très bas, et dit :

_Dobby vous remercie de l'avoir aidé. Dobby vous est très reconnaissant, Monsieur ! Merci beaucoup ! Dobby va garder cette chaussure précieusement !

_Euh… oui mais non ! _

Trop tard. L'elfe venait de transplaner avec un « Si vous avez besoin d'aide, appelez Dobby, Monsieur Harry Potter ! ».

Et Harry resta planté dans le couloir comme un idiot.

_Mais comment cet elfe avait-il pu deviner sa vraie identité ? Et son nom ? _

Il commença à avoir mal à la tête et, toute idée de vengeance sur Malfoy envolée –provisoirement-, décida qu'il était temps de prendre une aspirine.

_Harry ?

Neville arriva derrière lui. Son ami se retourna et cligna des yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea le Griffondor en remarquant la chaussure manquante, alors que Cédric et Luna les rejoignaient.

_Euh… honnêtement, je suis pas vraiment sur de l'avoir compris…

Harry secoua la tête, et reprit :

_Quelqu'un a une aspirine ?

* * *

.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore fronçait les sourcils. La bague d'Harry Sovrano lui tournait dans la tête, sans qu'il arrive à comprendre pourquoi.

_Un poignard avec une couronne… mais où est-ce que j'ai vu ça, moi…_

Il pinça les lèvres, et fouilla dans ses souvenirs, utilisant la légilimencie sur lui-même pour être plus efficace.

Il passa les souvenirs qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le sujet, et se concentra sur l'image du poignard couronné. Ce fichu poignard couronné qui lui disait quelque chose…

_Lily. _

Dumbledore chassa la pensée incongrue qui venait de lui passer par la tête –Lily n'avait rien à voir avec Harry Sovrano.

_Lily Potter. _

Mais l'idée s'accrochait. Intrigué, Dumbledore décida de la suivre.

_Potter. Helmett Potter. _

Le fils de Lily. Certes.

_Potter. Harry Potter. _

Le directeur se leva brusquement de sa chaise, alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Harry chez les Dursley. Et sa recherche, pour ne trouver que du vide. Les souvenirs de l'homme, la vision de cet inconnu qui le menaçait. Les deux petites silhouettes derrière-lui.

_Le noir. Puis le poignard couronné. _

Merlin. Dumbledore se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil, bouleversé.

Il était dans la merde.

* * *

_._

_Bien plus tard dans la soirée… _

_._

Luna lisait tranquillement dans son lit, confortablement installée. Elle tourna silencieusement une des pages de son livre –un roman d'aventure-, et un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

Il y eu un 'pop'.

La jeune fille posa son livre et sourit à Dobby.

_Dobby a tout fait comme Mademoiselle Luna l'avait dit ! Et maintenant, Dobby est libre !

_C'est fantastique, Dobby, fit doucement Luna.

_Dobby souhaite remercier Mademoiselle Luna ! Mademoiselle Luna est fantastique !

La Serdaigle secoua la tête :

_C'est Harry qui a fait le plus gros du travail, dit-elle seulement. Sans lui, tu n'aurais pas eu ta chaussure.

_Oui mais tout ça, c'est grâce à Mademoiselle Luna ! C'est elle qui a tout deviné ! La véritable identité de Monsieur Harry Potter, le rôle de Dobby, tout !

La jeune fille rit doucement, et répondit :

_Ce n'est pas très difficile, Dobby. Mais ce n'est pas important, tout ça. Le plus important, c'est que tu sois libre.

L'elfe de maison, les larmes aux yeux, s'inclina très profondément. Lorsqu'il se releva, Luna lui tendait une chaussure.

_Comme ça, tu auras la paire, expliqua-t-elle en lui embrassant le front.

Alors, Dobby se mit à rougir, et transplana en bredouillant.

Luna sourit, et replongea dans sa lecture.

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Luna... n'est pas sensée être omnisciente à ce point.

-Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Je l'aime, je l'adore, je la vénére...

-Luna, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Bref.

-Les elfes de maison sont des êtres venus tout droit du fin fond des enfer.

-Je l'ai toujours dit.

-Tiens, juste comme ça, j'ai vu Black Swan.

-Honnétement, il est GENIAL. Super bien fait.

-Par contre, je ne suis plus tranquille le soir...

-Un peu trop bien fait, ce film, en fait.

-Bref. Tout ça pour dire que...

-Les elfes de maison sont démoniaques.

-Je suis sur que c'est Dobby qui tire les ficelles de l'intrigue de Harry Potter depuis le début.

-Il manipule Harry.

-Et Tom.

-Et JKR.

-...

-C'EST UNE CONSPIRATION !

-ILS VEULENT NOTRE MORT A TOUS !

-*file se cacher dans son bunker*

-Les elfes de maison vont tous nous torturer, et ensuite, ils nous forceront à faire la vaisselle jusqu'à la fin de notre vie !

-AU SECOUUUUUURS !

...

*le visionnage de Black Swan a eu plus d'effet que prévu. Oups*

Je retourne à mes fics... AAAAAH ! ILS ARRIVENT !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeez ! Avant que les elfes ne nous mangent...

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	22. Chapter 20

Bonjour les gens !

Me voici avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 20 : Parce qu'on ne peut pas toujours avoir de l'action

Ou

Comment casser un effet dramatique pur jus

.

* * *

.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent.

Plus personne ne voyait Dumbledore –qui s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour réfléchir au problème _Sovrano-Qui-N'en-Est-Pas-Un_-, et Rogue semblait d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude (mais peut-être était-ce simplement du au fait qu'Helmett Potter était toujours vivant, et non pas déchiqueté par un serpent géant).

Ginny avait rapidement récupéré de sa possession, et passait le plus clair de son temps avec Hermione.

Et Harry ?

Eh bien Harry trouvait le temps très, très long.

Vraiment.

Depuis que toute l'histoire avec le basilique, Voldemort/Jedusor s'était terminé, il était passé en modo « pilotage automatique ».

En gros, il allait en cours, il mangeait, il s'habillait, et il emmerdait Helmett et Ron (il est à noter que cette énumération n'est pas faite par ordre temporel).

Une fois qu'il avait fait tout cela, il allait simplement à l'infirmerie et s'asseyait à côté de Scath.

Lorsqu'elle avait été pétrifiée, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Il y avait d'abord eu le chagrin, et puis après la colère brulante qui l'avait animé. Le désir de faire payer celui qui avait pétrifié Scath.

Et sa vengeance avait été accomplie.

Sauf que maintenant, il s'apercevait que malgré Neville, Cédric, Luna, Ginny, les jumeaux Weasley, Helmett Potter et Ronald Weasley, la vie sans Scath était… naze.

_Complètement, totalement, définitivement, tellement naze. _

Le Serpentard soupira, et regarda le visage figé de sa sœur.

_Vivement que ces fichues mandragores soient mixées pour qu'elle soit guérie…_

Il savait qu'il avait une bonne raison de détester la botanique : les plantes le haïssaient. Elles faisaient exprès de pousser lentement pour que la guérison de Scath soit reportée, et qu'il trouve le temps encore plus long et ennuyeux, et que Scath lui manque encore plus, et que…

_Sovrano !

Harry cligna des yeux, et se tourna vers la source du bruit.

Severus Rogue se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, l'air furieux.

Et la seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit d'Harry –l'absence de Scath lui faisait faire et penser des choses étranges-, fut transmise par ses lèvres :

_Encore un pédophile ? Je pensais avoir déjà donné, avec Quirrel…

Vivement que Scath se réveille, il commençait à devenir totalement fou.

A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait.

* * *

.

Rogue cligna des yeux.

_§C'est prouvé, ce gosse est définitivement maboul.§_

_*Severus ! N'as-tu donc aucun sens de l'observation ?*_

_§… ?§_

_*C'est évident que cet enfant est bouleversé par la perte de sa sœur ! Essaye un peu de compatir !*_

Sovrano ? Bouleversé ?

_*Ce que tu peux être obtus, quand tu veux ! Tu ne vois donc pas que ce garçon et sa sœur ne font qu'un ?*_

Non. Vraiment, non.

_*Tu es désespérant*_

Severus secoua la tête, et se racla la gorge.

_Sovrano, il faut que je vous parle.

Le gosse cligna des yeux.

_Dans un endroit discret.

_Je ne quitte pas Scath.

La réponse n'admettait aucun commentaire. Le professeur de potion soupira, et jeta un _Assurdiato_ autour d'eux pour que personne ne les entendent.

Puis, il saisit une chaise et s'assit à côté du Sovrano.

Il se pencha vers lui, prit l'air grave qui paraissait de circonstance face à ce genre de situation, et annonça avec des airs de fin du monde :

_Dumbledore connait votre véritable identité !

Voilà, c'était annoncé. Le plus grave secret d'Harry Sovrano venait d'être éventé.

C'était une catastrophe.

Harry cligna des yeux, et dit :

_Ah. Et ?

_§…§_

_*…*_

_Dumbledore a découvert votre véritable identité ! Répéta Severus, histoire que le garçon, qui n'avait manifestement pas entendu, se rende compte de la gravité de la situation.

Pas de réaction.

_§Bon. Essayons avec des mots simples§_

_Dumbledore. Sait. Que. Vous. Etes. Un. Potter.

_§Si avec ça il ne comprend pas, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que sa sœur qui a été pétrifié : son cerveau ne devait pas être loin non plus…§_

Le garçon inclina la tête, et dit, pas du tout concerné :

_Pas besoin de la répéter trois fois, j'avais compris.

_§Le basilic a fait plus de victimes que nous ne le pensions§_

_Et c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? Fit Severus, halluciné. Je viens de vous apprendre que votre couverture est à l'eau, et c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?

_Vous vous répétez.

_Sovrano !

Le gamin eu un soupir et répondit, tout en contemplant sa sœur :

_Il importe peu que Dumbledore ai découvert mon identité passée. Je suis un Sovrano aux yeux de la loi et du cœur et ce, depuis que j'ai huit ans. Il ne pourra m'atteindre quoi qu'il fasse.

Sovrano avait pété un plomb. Il parlait comme un chevalier du Moyen-âge

_§Aux yeux de la loi et du cœur ? Mais c'est quoi cette guimauve ?§_

_*Severus !*_

_§Mais quoi ?§_

_*C'est un garçon sensible, c'est tout !*_

_§… Attend, on parle bien de Sovrano mâle, là ?§_

Le Serpentard, sans quitter sa sœur des yeux, ajouta ensuite, sur le même ton vieillot et un peu pompeux qu'il avait auparavant :

_Nous en reparlerons lorsque Scath aura été sortie de son sommeil de pierre, et que je pourrais à nouveau vivre dans mon entier. Et réfléchir, également.

Le professeur de potion ouvrit la bouche, la referma, pensif, puis la rouvrit.

Ce manège aurait pu durer longtemps si le regard étrangement endormi de l'enfant ne s'était pas posé sur lui, et qu'un pli au coin de sa bouche ne lui avait pas clairement indiqué qu'il était de trop.

Severus se leva, et partit calmement.

Ensuite, une fois de retour dans son appartement, il se versa une trééééés longue rasade de Whisky Pur-Feu. Il allait en avoir besoin.

_*Son sommeil de pierre… il aurait pu entamer une carrière de poète, ce petit.*_

_§Conscience ?§_

_*Oui ?*_

_§Ta gueule.§_

* * *

.

Helmett et Ron se regardèrent, mal à l'aise.

Ils étaient devant la porte de l'infirmerie, en train de se mordre la lèvre.

Finalement, après s'être dandiné durant cinq minutes, Ron fit deux pas en arrière et se retourna, suivit par Helmett.

Un raclement de gorge les fit s'arrêter.

Hermione tapa du pied et, avec un mouvement de doigt autoritaire, leur montra l'infirmerie.

_Mais-eu ! Protesta Helmett. Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait faire ça !

Ron, lui, se contenta de s'agenouiller devant la jeune fille :

_Hermiooooone… tu peux pas nous faire ça…

La Griffondor se contenta d'un sourire dangereusement maléfique.

_Ecoute-moi bien, Ronald Weasley. Et toi aussi, Helmett Potter !

Le jeune garçon sursauta et se raidit.

Hermione continua d'un ton docte, qui tranchait étrangement avec son air démoniaque.

_Vous allez entrer dans cette infirmerie. Ensuite, vous irez devant Harry Sovrano, et vous le remercierez d'avoir sauvé Ginny. _A genoux s'il le faut. _

_Mais…

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit :

_Dois-je vous rappeler _qui_ a fait son devoir de Métamorphose à rendre pour demain ? Et _qui_ a les cours d'Histoire de la Magie ? Hmm ?

Les deux Griffondors échangèrent un regard.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie.

Hermione resta seule, et s'appuya contre le mur, le souffle court.

_Bon sang que c'est dur d'avoir l'air autoritaire ! _

Elle se tordit nerveusement les mains, honteuses d'avoir manipulés ses amis –certes, pour une bonne cause, mais tout de même !

La Griffondor, pour se donner bonne conscience, se promit de leur donner tous les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, et de les aider pour leurs prochains devoirs.

_Salut, Hermione !

La jeune fille se tourna vers Neville, qui lui sourit en tentant de retenir le rougissement de ses joues.

_A timide, timide à demi_, songea le Griffondor en voyant que son amie devenait pivoine.

Hermione toussota, et murmura :

_Je… euh… Helmett et Ron vont aller remercier Harry d'avoir sauvé Ginny, et de les avoir aidé à sortir de la chambre… euh… voilà…

Elle ravala sa salive, tandis que Neville éclatait de rire.

_Je veux voir ça ! Déclara-t-il en la prenant par le bras, et en l'entrainant vers l'infirmerie.

Hermione émit quelques timides protestations, mais se laissa finalement faire. Les deux Griffondors se collèrent contre la porte et tendirent l'oreille.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'écouter quoi que se soit, que Chourave les bousculait en entrant dans l'infirmerie :

_Les Mandragores sont prêtes !

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure !

-Dans le prochain chapitre, Scath fait son grand retour...

-Tant mieux, d'ailleurs. Elle me manquait.

-A vous aussi, d'ailleurs, si j'en crois vos reviews XD

-Hermione prend le pouvoir !

-GIRL POWER ! Mwahahahahaha !

-D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas fini de vous étonner, cette petite...

-Je l'adore *o*

-Mais j'adore tous les personnages, donc ça ne compte pas.

-Et Harry qui devient poéte...

-J'avoue, cette partie n'était pas prévue.

-Mais ma main a été possédée, et s'est mise à écrire toute seule.

-Je me suis alors dit : Diantre ! C'est une intervention diviine ! Je ne peux pas l'effacer ! Le dieu des canards albinos me punirait !

-Alors, voilà ^^ (*se cache*)

-Tiens, au fait !

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, le tome 2 se termine bientôt...

-ET j'ai décidé, comme l'année derniére, qu'il y aurait une interview des différents personnages pour répondre à vos questions (suivi, évidemment, d'une BA pour le tome 3)

-Alors n'hésitez pas ! Rita Skeeter revient pour extorquer TOUT ce que vous voulez savoir à nos sorciers préférés x)

Rita : Et à l'auteure !

... Ah bon ?

Rita : Niahahahahaha. Posez beaucoup de questions, surtout !

-BREF.

-Comme le disait Rita, n'hésitez surtout pas !

-Voilà... je crois que c'est tout...


	23. Chapter 21

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici me voilà avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espére, vous plaira ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 21 : Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort

Ou

Pourquoi il ne faut pas chercher à faire d'instants dramatiques sans avoir vérifié que personne ne peux vous les pourrir (même par la pensée)

.

* * *

_._

_Scath baignait dans le noir. _

_Ce n'était pas le noir effrayant, celui qui venait l'étouffer lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans un endroit clos et étroit, mais une obscurité reposante, qui lui rappelait vaguement des bras maternels qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. _

_Elle baignait dans le noir depuis ce qui lui semblait avoir été des siècles. _

_Elle avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui lui était arrivé, et même la douce bienfaisance du noir ne parvenait pas à enrayer son sentiment de culpabilité. _

_Elle avait laissé tomber Harry._

_C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'elle senti quelque chose de chaud couler le long de son corps, et que, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle pu respirer, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de se jeter au cou de son frère, et de le serrer très fort. _

_Et sur ses lèvres, une litanie de « désolé » faisait écho à ceux de son frère. _

_Et Neville, caché, observa avec un sourire doux les deux enfants s'étreindre, comme pour s'engloutir à jamais. _

_Ensuite, il se détourna, laissant les Sovrano à leurs retrouvailles._

* * *

.

Après le ''réveil'' de Scath, les jours qui s'étaient écoulés avaient paru étrangement calme, contrairement à toutes les prévisions des habitants de Poudlard qui, voyant que la paire infernale était de retour, avaient prudemment investis dans des protections.

Mais non, rien.

Et Neville ricanait en voyant les mines effarées des élèves comme des professeurs, qui observaient les deux Sovrano avec ébahissement.

Ensuite, avec l'aide diligente de Luna, Ginny, Cédric, les jumeaux Weasley et même Hermione, il écartait tous les curieux et veillait à laisser ses meilleurs amis dans un endroit calme, seuls, où ils pourraient se retrouver en paix.

Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils avaient tous compris, c'est qu'ils étaient de trop depuis que Scath avait été guérie.

Chose en toute somme compréhensible, estimait Neville.

_Je ne pense pas que nous puissions seulement comprendre ce qu'a ressenti Harry lorsque Scath a été paralysé_, avait-il dit à Hermione. _Alors c'est normal de les laisser tous les deux, non ? _

La Griffondoravait hoché la tête, et avait proposé au jeune garçon d'aller à la bibliothèque, laissant les deux Serpentards enlacés à l'infirmerie.

Et depuis, ils n'avaient que d'yeux l'un pour l'autre, et leurs mains étaient perpétuellement jointes.

_Salut Nev !

Le Griffondor sursauta, et se tourna en souriant vers Harry et Scath, qui lui souriaient largement.

Intérieurement, il se sentit soulagé que les Sovrano se soient remit à parler, après avoir passé une semaine dans leur propre monde. Une semaine, comme pour effacer les sept jours qui avaient suivi leur dispute.

Scath s'installa sur la table des Poufsouffles, saluant au passage son public favori, et prit une assiette de champignons.

Harry, lui se contenta de piocher dedans sous le regard faussement indigné de sa sœur.

Luna, en grande conversation avec Ginny, leur fit un signe de main de la table des Serdaigles, et Cédric s'installa à côté de Neville, l'air affamée.

Il se saisit d'une portion d'œufs brouillés, quand…

_SOVRANOOOO !

C'est en voyant Helmett Potter, suivi par son meilleur ami, débouler dansla GrandeSallerecouvert de fourrure fuchsia, alors que deux oreilles de chats pointaient sur leurs têtes que Neville prit conscience que tout était redevenu comme avant.

Il sourit, et vida son verre de jus de citrouille.

* * *

.

Cette année, la coupe des Quatre Maisons était allée à Griffondor, et Severus avait serré les dents en la donnant à Minerva, qui lui avait fait un grand sourire en lui disant « l'année prochaine, vous la récupérerez ! ».

Même pas hypocrite, en plus.

Tss… à croire qu'elle était réellement _sincère_ en lui disant qu'il pourrait reprendre la coupe !

_*Cette femme est peut-être juste bonne par nature. Ce que, méchant comme tu es, tu ne peux évidemment comprendre.*_

_§Et allez, encore le truc du méchant… tu vas me le sortir combien de fois ?§_

_*Autant qu'il le faudra pour te faire revenir sur le droit chemin !*_

Le directeur de Serpentard soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel.

_Severus ?

Dumbledore s'était approché de lui, visiblement crispé.

_Monsieur le directeur, marmonna le professeur de potion.

Il ne s'était pas encore remis de la honte de devoir _donner_la Coupe aux Griffondors.

Tout ça à cause des Sovrano ! A cause d'eux, Serpentard avait perdu deux bons poursuiveurs –quand Sovrano femelle avait été pétrifiée, Sovrano mâle avait quitté l'équipe-, et seul le talent de Malfoy avait permit qu'ils remportent quelques matchs in extremis.

_Pourriez-vous venir me voir dans mon bureau, s'il-vous-plait ? Il y a une chose dont je dois vous parler.

Ses yeux bleus le transpercèrent, et Severus raffermit ses défenses d'occlumens par réflexe.

_Bien sur, monsieur le directeur.

Le vieux fou hocha la tête, et partit, non sans avoir scotché son sourire d'abruti sur son visage. _Vieux schnock._

_*Severus ! Ne parle pas comme ça de ton supérieur !*_

_§Et pourquoi pas je te prie ?§_

_*Il a tout fait pour toi !*_

_§Et il a bien profité de ma reconnaissance ! Tu veux que je te rappelle toutes les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard qu'il m'a faites surveiller pendant qu'il allait faire ses courses à Honeydukes ? Le salaire de misère ? Les cornichons auxquels il faut enseigner ? Les vacances de m…§_

_*… Oui mais il avait une bonne raison !*_

_§Je suis impatient de l'entendre.§_

_Severus ?

L'homme eu le temps de penser '_quoi encore ?_' avant de se retrouver plongé dans un océan aux couleurs de l'absinthe.

Lily lui sourit avec hésitation, et son visage fatigué, empreint d'une tristesse étrange, s'éclaira difficilement.

_Tu… comment vas-tu ?

Le professeur leva un sourcil, et se dégagea du regard émeraude qui menaçait de lui faire perdre la tête.

_Pourquoi cette question, _Mme Potter_ ?

Le nom, dans sa bouche, était une insulte autant qu'une constatation. _Mme Potter. Pas Lily. Lily avait disparue de sa vie le jour où elle avait posée ses lèvres sur celles de Potter._

_*Ridicule.*_

_§Ta gueule.§_

_Je voulais juste… avoir de tes nouvelles…

_Nous nous voyons tous les jours.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, et détourna la tête.

_Non… tu as raison, c'était stupide… au revoir, Severus, excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé.

Elle partit précipitamment, et sortit dela GrandeSallesous le regard impassible de son ancien ami.

_*Abruti !*_

_§Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?§_

_*Tu ne vois pas qu'elle voulait se confier à quelqu'un ? Tu as manqué une occasion en or de tisser des liens avec elle !*_

Severus eu un mouvement de tête agacé.

_§C'est ridicule. Je n'ai aucun désir de tisser des liens avec Lily Potter.§_

_*A d'autres !*_

Le professeur de potion eu un reniflement dédaigneux, et sortit dela GrandeSalle, après avoir assassiné du regard les Sovrano –la cause de la perte de sa chère Coupe.

Il parcourut d'un pas lent les couloirs, et arriva finalement devant le bureau du directeur.

_Pissenlits sucrés ! Dit-il en pestant contre le vieux fou et ses mots de passe.

La statue ne bougea pas.

Severus soupira, et se dit que les Sovrano manquaient vraiment d'imagination. Refaire cette blague à tout juste un an d'intervalle… c'était décevant de leur part.

Il s'approcha de la statue, et chercha du regard le petit caillou qui devait probablement empêcher la gargouille de bouger.

_Severus ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

L'homme sursauta, se redressa –il était à quatre pattes en train de chercher ledit caillou- et fit face à Dumbledore qui clignait des yeux.

Il s'épousseta, et rétorqua avec toute sa dignité (enfin, toute celle qui ne s'était pas barrée en courant lorsqu'il avait décidé de se mettre à quatre pattes) :

_La statue a été bloquée comme l'an dernier. Je cherche c e qui a provoqué cela.

Le vieux sorcier haussa un sourcil, se posta devant la gargouille, et ouvrit la bouche.

_Farfadelles !

L'entrée s'ouvrit, et la mâchoire de Severus tomba par terre.

_*Ca ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée que le mot de passe avait peut-être juste changé ?*_

_§Oh le vieux con !§_

_*Severus !*_

_§Quoi ? Il a changé le mot de passe et il ne m'a rien dit ! Si c'est pas la preuve que c'est un enfoiré, ça…§_

Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa conscience de répondre, et monta les marches à la suite de Dumbledore pour entrer dans son bureau.

Le directeur s'assit, et lui fit signe de faire de même.

Severus resta debout, et l'homme en face de lui eu un petit rire face à cette attitude très habituelle.

_Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir, monsieur le directeur ?

Face à la question, Dumbledore se rembrunit, et soupira longuement, avant de répondre :

_Je dois vous parler d'une nouvelle de la plus haute importance.

Le professeur de potion déglutit. A tous les coups, c'était à propos de Sovrano mâle.

_C'est à propos de monsieur Sovrano.

_§Qu'est-ce que je disais ?§_

_Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? Interrogea Severus en prenant un ton volontairement mécontent.

_Eh bien… non, asseyez-vous d'abord, Severus. Ces nouvelles ne sont pas de celles qui vous pourrez supporter debout.

Avec un soupir intérieur, il s'assit et fit face au directeur.

_Alors ?

Dumbledore le regarda longuement, et finit par dire :

_Harry Sovrano… est en réalité le second fils de James et Lily. Harry Potter.

Il y eu un long silence plein de tragédie et, s'ils avaient été dans un film hollywoodien, une musique à suspens de mauvaise qualité serait venue compléter le tout.

Et Severus du faire un très grand effort pour ne pas éclater de rire, se lever, avoir l'air en colère et hurler 'QUOI ?'.

Fort heureusement pour lui, des années d'expériences lui permirent d'avoir l'air crédible. Aussi, Dumbledore secoua la tête d'un air affecté, et reprit :

_Oui je sais, Severus, c'est un choc. Mais je me dois de vous en parler, étant donné que le jeune Potter est dans votre maison.

S'ensuivirent quelques minutes d'explications atrocement ennuyeuses, avant que Severus, qui avait fait mine de regagner son calme, ne soit autorisé à partir, non sans avoir fait la promesse de garder un œil sur Harry et sa sœur.

Le professeur de potion soupira, et referma la porte du bureau. _Et voilà. Encore une sale mission, et pour qui ? Ma pomme, évidemment ! _

Il souffla rageusement, et décida de retourner dans ses appartements en attendant ses premiers cours.

_Heureusement que les vacances arrivent…_

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ai plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructives de l'auteure ! 

-Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier... du tome 2 (évidemment)

-Je suis en train d'écrire le tome 3, là.

-Et franchement, je dois vous avouer qu'il dépote.

-Mais avant, il va y avoir l'interview des personnages, et (bien sur) la bande annonce x)

-Ah, en parlant de ça...

-**RAPPEL ! Rita Skeeter n'attend que vous et vos questions pour commencer à torturer Harry et compagnie ! **

**-Vous voulez avoir des précisions sur les maniéres de draguer de Tom Jedusor ? **

**-Savoir si Helmett (le perroquet) et Fumseck partiront en lune de miel ? **

**-Si Dobby va fonder son propre magasin de chaussures ? **

**-Si la conscience de Severus va continuer à se prendre pour sa mére ?**

**-N'hésitez pas ! **

**-Demandez, nous vous répondrons (de plus ou moins bon gré selon les personnages)**

-Voilà... je vous laisse...

-Oui, il n'y a pas beaucoup de remarques, mais... bah, posez des questions et j'en ferais plus (Du chantage ? Quel chantage ?)

**Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez ! **

**A la prochaine ! **

**Signé : La folle**


	24. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici pour ce dernier chapitre du tome 2 qui, j'espére, vous plaira...

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

.

Chapitre 22 : Les Village People, le retour (oui, ils vous avaient manqué)

Ou

De l'utilité de la pratique du rugby

.

* * *

.

_...

_Regarde, Harry ! Ils sont soufflés par notre magnificence !

_Je dirais même plus : notre magnificence les a soufflés !

_... Je _savais _que je n'aurais _jamais_ du vous parler de la Gay Pride, souffla Neville en contemplant le Poudlard Express, qui s'avançait majestueusement devant eux.

Enfin, aussi majestueusement que possible, au vu des couleurs qui avaient remplacés le rouge si Griffondor de la locomotive.

Un immense arc-en-ciel, parsemé de lézards ricanant.

_Au début, commenta Harry avec un grand sourire, on voulait faire ça à Poudlard, mais on n'a pas réussi, alors nous avons décidé que retourner chez nous dans la joie et la bonne humeur était une option satisfaisante. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Cédric cligna des yeux, et demanda :

_C'est quoi la Gay Pride ?

Les Sovrano échangèrent un regard malicieux, et prirent leur ami par la main.

_Viens, Cédric. Nous…

_Allons t'expliquer tout…

_Ca en détail !

Ils l'entrainèrent dans le train en sifflotant _YMCA_, des Village People, et Neville lâcha un autre très grand soupir.

_Moi je trouve ça joli. Ca ressemble un peu au pelage des Nargoles en automne.

_Les Nargoles n'existent pas, Luna.

_Tu es trop étroite d'esprit pour les voir, c'est tout.

Hermione fusilla la Serdaigle du regard, pendant que Ginny se contentait d'un petit rire, alors qu'elle montait dans le train.

La Griffondor soupira, et se détourna pour rejoindre Helmett et Ron, qui la fixaient, incrédule.

_Mione ? Fit Ron, ébahi. Pourquoi tu parles à Loufoca ?

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard surpris :

_Qui ?

_Luna Lovegood ! Fit Helmett. Depuis quand tu lui parles ?

L'adolescente haussa un sourcil. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup le surnom dont avait été affublé Luna –même s'il reflétait une certaine réalité.

_Ne l'appelez pas comme ça ! Protesta-t-elle. Luna est très gentille !

Une expression dubitative lui répondit, et elle soupira avant de faire signe à ses amis de la suivre dans le train.

_Ses amis… _

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Luna, Harry, Scath et tous les autres, qui se chamaillaient joyeusement, et se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait tellement aimé faire partie intégrante de ce groupe !

Derrière elle, Helmett et Ron discutaient de leurs vacances. Ils étaient gentils, mais l'éducation qui leur avait été donnée avait fait d'eux des êtres bornés à certains sujets –comme les Serpentards. Pas méchants, donc, mais pas intelligents non plus.

Elle s'installa dans le train, et observa les deux Griffondors en faire de même. Hermione sortit un livre, et Ron lança :

_Encore dans tes bouquins ? Hermione, franchement ! Arrête un peu, tu vas te transformer en rat… de librairie !

Lui et Helmett éclatèrent de rire, et la jeune fille soupira à nouveau.

Le voyage allait être long…

* * *

.

_Tous en chœur ! Ordonna Harry en écartant les bras, tel un maestro. 3 ! 2 ! 1 !

Aussitôt, Helmett le perroquet, Scath, Cédric et Luna mirent une main sur le cœur, et entonnèrent leur traditionnel hymne d'adieu :

__Bali-Balo dans son berceauuu…_

__Berceauu…_

Neville soupira, mais retint un sourire amusé, tandis que lui aussi, presque malgré lui, se mettait à fredonner la chanson.

Décidemment, les Sovrano avaient une très mauvaise influence sur lui…

* * *

.

Lily, assise dans son compartiment, écoutait distraitement Minerva McGonagall lui faire la conversation.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que la directrice des Griffondors disait : ses propres pensées l'occupaient trop pour ça.

Elle pensait à James. Elle ne lui avait pas encore dit pour Harry, et elle redoutait sa réaction.

Elle pensait à Helmett. A sa déception quand il saurait qu'on l'avait privé de son frère jumeau. A sa colère.

Et surtout, elle pensa à Harry. Ce Harry qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Ce fils étranger qui était en Australie. Ce fils qu'elle avait abandonné.

Ce fils qu'elle voulait rencontrer.

A cette pensée, son visage prit un air déterminé qui n'était pas sans rappeler la jeune Auror pleine de courage qu'elle était vingt ans plus tôt.

Harry serait bientôt réintégré dans sa famille. Et ils seraient heureux. Tous ensembles.

_ A quelques compartiments de là, Harry éternua._

* * *

.

Scath descendit du train, une expression bizarrement fière sur le visage.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna Neville, intrigué.

Son amie lui fit un grand sourire, et montra d'un doigt rayonnant ses pieds. Et comme chacun put le constater, elle en avait deux. _Certes, mais encore ? _

_Mes chaussures ! Fit-elle en voyant le regard perdu de ses compagnons.

Harry sembla comprendre, et un large sourire vint envahir son visage.

_J'en ai toujours deux ! J'ai toujours mes deux superbes chaussures ! Aucun chien à trois têtes pour essayer de me les bouffer !

Folle de joie, elle exécuta une petite danse de la victoire.

Ses magnifiques chaussures en cuir n'avait pas été perdues/mangées/salies/détruites ! Elle n'aurait pas à en racheter une paire !

Elle eu un très grand sourire, et plaça ses poings sur ses hanches, victorieuses.

*Plop*

Il y eu un grand silence.

Les regards fixèrent Helmett le perroquet, que voletait joyeusement autour d'eux, puis la chaussure de Scath, qui était à présent marquée d'une énorme tache blanche.

Schlick, schlack.

_Tiens_, fit Harry, _je me demandais justement où était passé ce couteau papillon… _

Schlick, schlack.

Harry cligna des yeux, et Neville aussi.

Ensuite, ils regardèrent l'oiseau.

Et dans un bel ensemble, ils se jetèrent sur Scath.

* * *

.

_Helmett ! Regarde !

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Sovrano ! Il tacle sa sœur !

_Ah ouais ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Aucune idée… Merlin, elle a un couteau ! T'as vu ça Helmett ?

_Cette fille est complètement folle. C'est une vraie vipère visqueuse.

_Comme tous les Serpentards.

_Ouais. Carrément !

Hermione referma son livre, alors qu'elle se levait.

_Saletés de serpents ! Il faudrait les virer !

Elle pouvait rester calme. Elle pouvait rester calme. Elle pouvait…

_Ouais ! T'as trop raison Helmett !

Elle ne pouvait _définitivement_ pas rester calme.

_Ron ?

_Oui ?

_Helmett ?

_Oui ?

_Vous êtes tous deux les plus grands abrutis qu'il m'ai jamais été donné de rencontrer.

Un silence stupéfié succéda à sa déclaration, mais Hermione n'en avait pas fini :

_Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que, en faisant ces stupides commentaires sur les Serpentards et leur soi-disant méchanceté, vous reniez tout ce pour quoi vos parents se sont battus ? –Et _oui_, Ron, j'ai appris ça dans un livre, puisque manifestement c'est la seule source de savoir disponible quand je suis dans vos environs !

Le Weasley ouvrit la bouche, indigné, mais Hermione le coupa.

_Vous êtes stupéfiants de bêtises ! N'avez-vous donc aucun sens commun ? Harry a sauvé ta sœur, Ron, alors qu'il aurait pu la laisser crever s'il avait réellement été le petit bâtard Serpentard que vous vous plaisez à décrire !

_Herm-

_Non Helmett, tu vas fermer ta grande bouche de Survivant, et me laisser vider mon sac, parce que sinon je te JURE que ce que je n'aurais pas pu dire, je le dirais avec ma BAGUETTE ! Et crois-moi, tu ne veux PAS tester l'avance que j'ai prise en Sortilèges !

Le Griffondor referma sa bouche.

_Parfait. Maintenant, dois-je vous rappeler que Scath m'a sauvé la vie ? Qu'elle s'est faite pétrifiée par ce fichu basilic à ma place ? Qu'elle a risqué sa vie pour moi ? Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez pendant ce temps ? Vous vous foutiez de son frère et d'elle parce qu'ils s'étaient disputés ! _C'est tellement digne des preux Griffondors_, pas vrai ?

Dans le compartiment, le silence était total, alors qu'Hermione prenait sa valise.

_Je –elle la posa sur le sol- ne veux plus –la prit fermement- jamais –la souleva- faire affaire avec vous –commença à marcher- tant que vous n'aurez pas plus de trois ans d'âge mental et appris à lire !

Elle commença à marcher, avant de se retourner une dernière fois, pour fixer ses deux anciens amis, qui paraissaient statufiés.

_Et pour les devoirs, vous pouvez déjà commencer à les faire, parce que je n'irais plus _jamais_ déchiffrer vos écritures de babouins alcooliques, compris ? –oh, et au fait, Ron on dit 'un rat de bibliothéque, pas 'de librairie'.

Ensuite, elle partit, et descendit sur le quai, extraordinairement contente d'elle-même.

* * *

.

Augusta Londubat attendait son petit-fils de pied ferme, son vautour empaillé sur la tête.

Elle croisa les bras lorsqu'il arriva, et laissa un sourire sec, qui dissimulait bien sa tendresse, se faire une place sur ses lèvres.

_Bonjour Neville, dit-elle.

_B-Bonjour, grand-mère.

Elle lui prit la main, et ils s'apprêtaient à partir, quand…

_Bonjour madame…

_Londubat ! Comment…

_Allez-vous ?

Deux petites têtes angéliques et souriantes, l'une brune l'autre blonde, firent un grand sourire à la vieille femme. Derrière eux, un colosse blond les encadrait.

Augusta leva un sourcil.

_Bien, merci. Vous êtes ?

_Scath et Harry Sovrano, pour vous servir !

Aussitôt, le visage de la grand-mère de Neville se ferma.

_Nous sommes venus vous…

_Demander la permission d'inviter…

_Neville chez nous cet été !

_Hors de question, fut la réponse, immédiate et froide.

Augusta Londubat entraina son petit-fils, et fit taire ses protestations d'un regard noir.

Harry et Scath restèrent seuls. Helmett le perroquet se mit à chanter, et évita de justesse le couteau papillon –encore une fois.

Ensuite, Gaby vint, et ils partirent en silence, le regard blessé de leur ami toujours présent dans leur esprit.

* * *

_._

_Dumbledore, dans son bureau, réfléchissait attentivement. _

_Son esprit fantastique marchait à peut-être plus d'une année-lumière par heure, et son incroyable cerveau passait en revue toutes les issues possibles. _

_Il fallait faire quelque chose. Il fallait faire quelque chose. _

_Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'adopter un Phénix ? _

_Derrière-lui, Fumseck gonfla son plumage, fier comme un pou, et ouvrit le bec :_

__Bali-Baloooooooo… _

_Et Dumbledore songea très sérieusement à démissionner. _

* * *

.

Voilà... en espérant que ça vous ait plus...

Et maintenant, les remarques pas constructuves de l'auteure ! 

-Oui, un perroquet peut mettre sa main sur son coeur.

-Enfin, en pensée, quoi.

-Et puis d'abord, avec toutes les incohérences de cette fic, qui se préoccupe de savoir si oui ou non un perroquet peut poser une main sur son coeur ?

-Bref.

-J'adore le passage avec Hermione.

-Rebelle Power ! BANZAIIII !

-Ben quoi ?

-D'ailleurs, je crois que ça la démangeait depuis un certain temps, de faire ça.

-Oui, mes personnages communiquent avec moi.

-Et alors ? C'est une preuve de bonne santé dans le couple, la communication.

-Donc on peut dire que moi et mes persos sommes un peu dans une grande partooze continuelle.

-...

-J'ai l'impression de citer du Zod'a ou du eve, là.

-Oskour !

-Bon. Pour en revenir à la fic...

-Pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi Scath n'a pas juste nettoyé ses chaussures, au lieu de tenter de tuer Helmett (le perroquet), eh bien c'est parce que les fientes d'Helmett (qui est, ne l'oublions pas, un perroquet de Moldavie à cornes) ne peuvent pas être nettoyées.

-Parfaitement.

-Tiens, mais si Helmett a des cornes, ça veut dire qu'il est cocu ?

-FUMSECK ! Reviens ici !

-Comment as-tu osé ?

-... Pardon. Une subite envie de délire.

-Les pensées de Lily seront beaucoup plus creusées dans le tome 3, et ça s'annonce intéressant... croyez-moi x)

-Je m'excuse sincérement pour le passage avec Dumbledore, mais c'est plus fort que moi : il FAUT que je l'embête. Je l'aime trop, c'est pour ça ^^

-Et NON, ça n'était pas ironique. Vraiment.

-J'adore Dumby, il me fait délirer (comme tous les autres personnages de Harry Potter, en fait).

Bon, je vous laisse : je retourne à mes fics...

**Rita Skeeter attend vos questions ! N'hésitez pas, vous aurez toutes les réponses que vous voulez ! **

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	25. La Citrouille Enchainée

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, mes chers lecteurs ! **

**Ici Rita Skeeter qui prend les commandes pour cette interview que vous attendiez tous avec impatience ! **

**Aujourd'hui, les plus profonds secrets de nos héros vous seront dévoilès ! Ils se mettront à nus rien que pour vous ! **

Pumkin : Métaphoriquement parlant, évidemment.

**... Ouais. Dommage. **

Pumkin : ...

**Mais commençons tout de suite les séries de questions avec celles d'Agrond ! **

_Comment Dumbledore fait-il pour prendre autant de mauvaises décisions (.: envoyer Harry chez les Dursley), c'est inné, ou bien il a fait des études pour y arriver ?_

Dumbledore : ... Là, il faut demander à l'auteure.

*Pumkin tente discrétement de se faire la malle, mais la plume à Papote de Rita se plante à deux centimêtres de son chapeau*

**Eh bien, chére Pumkin, est-ce que vous seriez génée ? **

Pumkin : Beuh...

**N'oubliez pas que le lecteur est roi ! Vous devez répondre ! **

Pumkin : Hélas... eh bien, pour répondre à cette question, je dirais que non, Dumby n'a pas fait d'études pour prendre ce genre de décision, mais qu'elles résultent toutes d'un calcul pour que tout se déroule bien. Et puis il faut bien qu'il y ait une histoire, non ?

**Mouais. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que vous n'avez aucun sens de la logique et du crédible ?**

Pumkin : Question suivante !

_Je m'interroge sur le passé de Scath : elle est originaire de Roumanie, hors un certain Tom Jedusor a vécu plusieurs année là-bas. Peut-être a-t-elle un lien de parenté avec le mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps._

Scath : En fait, je suis originaire de Hongrie.

Voldemort : Et moi, j'ai passé des années en Albanie, ce qui fait quand même une trotte pour aller en Hongrie.

**Vu comme ça... question suivante ! **

_Sinon, j'ai deux questions que cette 'chère' Rita Skeeter pourrait poser à Dumbledore : "pourquoi ne se rase-t-il jamais?" et "pourquoi choisit-il des friandises comme mot de passe ?"_

Dumbledore : J'aime ma barbe ! Pourquoi je la raserais ?

Mme Pomfresh : C'est surtout que vous pouvez éclater de rire sans que personne ne le voit !

Dumbledore :...

Mme Pomfresh : Et que vous vous en servez pour planquer des bonbons au citron.

Dumbledore :... Est-ce que le but de cette question était de me faire lyncher ?

**Mais non, nous vous adorons trop ! **

Dumbledore : Mouais.

**Passons maintenant à la question de Zorchide ! **

_Je me demande(l'air conspiratrice) si Lily n'est pas amoureuse de Severus, mais qu'elle l'a toujours nié car il était a serpentard et que face à la cruauté de James face à Harry elle va le laisser tomber._

Severus : ...

Lily : ...

Pumkin : Eh bien, nous savons tous que Lily et Severus étaient de trés bons amis, et qu'entre amitié et amour, il n'y a qu'un pas... mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle l'avait franchie (et jkr non plus ^^). Et en plus, qu'est-ce qui vous dit que James va être cruel envers Harry ?

_J__e voudrais savoir comment devenir aussi stupide que Tom car je suis sur qu'il a un truc._

Voldemort : Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Stupide.

Harry *sifflotant* : C'est con, ta premiére question dans l'interview, et c'est juste pour savoir comme tu fais pour être un abruti.

Voldemort : Avad-

Pumkin *dégaine son bazooka-citrouille* : Tu disais ?

Voldemort : Rien. Vraiment.

Pumkin : Je préfére. Donc, pour répondre à ta question, eh bien... de la bonne volonté, de l'entrainement et un passage sous la plume de JKR devraient suffir !

**Merci beaucoup pour cette réponse ! Et maintenant, les réponses aux question de Nico le fan ! **

Pumkin : Ce surnom me fait toujours autant rougir, c'est dingue...

_Bon alors Hermione va t-elle enfin laisser tomber les deux cons?_

Hermione : Le dernier chapitre t'a donné la réponse à cette question, non ?

_Voldemort, qui a au moins une question cette fois, va t-il comprendre vite qui est le survivant ?_

Voldemort : Enfin une question intelligente ! Evidemment que je vais comprendre qu'Harry Potter est le vrai survivant ! Je suis-

Pumkin : Niahahaha...

Voldemort :... Quoi ?

Pumkin : Disons simplement que la question de Nico est mal posée... vous comprendrez plus tard ^^

_Helmett (le perroquet) et Fumseck partiront en lune de miel ?_

Dumbledore *soupire* : Ne m'en parlez pas, ils ont vidé mon portefeuille pour partir aux Bahamas...

_Dobby va fonder son propre magasin de chaussures ?_

Dobby : Dobby aimerait bien, mais Madame l'auteure ne veux pas ! Madame l'auteure est méch-

Pumkin : Dobby ?

Dobby : Oui ?

Pumkin : Va te coincer les oreilles dans le grille-pain. Ca nous fera des vacances.

**... Vous n'aviez pas peur des elfes de maison, vous ? **

Pumkin : Moi ? Nooooooon ! Jam- est-ce que vous dites ça parce que vous êtes un de leurs espions ? Vous êtes ici pour m'arrêter ? Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Je suis la derniére citrouille ! JE NE CAPITULE PAS !

**Merci pour cet accés de paranoïa et cette référence incompréhensible à tous ceux qui n'ont pas lu Rhinocéros.**

Pumkin : MOUAHAHAHAHA ! -Non, pas le séche-linge ! Ecartez-vous de moi, bandes de Gremlins maléfiques ! Ne me touchez paaaaaaas !

*L'auteure est ligotée par des infirmiers, qui l'emménent loin*

**Euh... certes. Passons à la question suivante ! **

_La conscience de Severus va continuer à se prendre pour sa mére ?_

Severus : Hélas. Trois fois hélas.

_Est ce queudver qui va s'évader d'azkaban? (logiquement si james et lily sont vivant ça ne peut pas être sirius)_

Pumkin *qui est mystèrieusement revenue* : Mouahahaha. Eh bien non, ce n'est pas lui...

_Ginny va t-elle trainer aussi avec les Sovrano pour les autres tomes?_

Ginny : Euh... aucune idée.

Pumkin : Mystère mystère ^^

**Passons maintenant aux questions de Necromant 70 ! **

_Comment va évoluer la relation Scath & Harry ?_

Scath : Euh...

Harry : Hem...

Pumkin : Joker ! On ne répondra pas !

**Mais...**

Pumkin *sors son bazooka* : Ouiiii ?

**Rien. Vraiment.**

_Comment va évoluer la relation Neville & Hermoine ? _

Neville *rougit* : Ben, en fait-

Pumkin *le coupe* : SPOIIIIIIIIIL !

_Rogue va t'il péter un câble ?_

Rogue : C'est déjà fait.

**Et maintenant, les questions de Yume Resonnance ! **

_Quand es-ce que Nev' va devenir un coureur de jupon ?_

Neville : Laissez le temps à mes hormones de se réveiller !

Scath, Harry et Cédric : ... Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de notre Neville ?

_Avec qui les jumeaux (Sarvano, hein, pas Weasley) vont-ils finirent ?_

Scath : Je me marierais avec Cédric (qui ne mourra pas), et nous aurons des tas d'enfants. Même si c'est mon rêve, je ne deviendrais pas mercenaire, mais femme au foyer.

Harry : Je finirais avec Draco et porterais ses enfants même si c'est normalement impossible. Comme Scath, je ne deviendrais pas mercenaire, mais Auror.

Pumkin : ... Sérieusement, vous y avez cru ? Genre j'allais vous dire comme ça finissait XD

Scath : Ceci est une fiction de King Pumkin. Il ne peut PAS...

Harry : Y avoir de dénouement aussi simple. L'auteure y est allergique.

_Dors tu en pyjama ?_

Pumkin : Non.

_Est-ce que la conscience de Sev a une voix féminine ?_

Severus :... Je ne répondrais pas.

Pumkin : Mais moi oui ! Alors, eh bien effectivement, elle a une voix de fille.

_Est-ce que c'était fait exprès que dans le premier chapitre du tome 1, Lily pense à Harry comme celui qui lui posera le moins de problème ?_

Lily : Oui. L'auteure a tout prévue !

Pumkin *léve un sourcil* : C'était un peu trop gentil pour être honnéte, ça. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Lily : Rien. Mais avec ce qui m'attend, j'essaie de ne pas avoir des réactions trop extrémes, ou je ne tiendrais jamais les tomes qui restent.

_Les maraudeurs vont ils avoir plus d'importance à l'avenir ?_

James : Yup ! Aprés tout, le troisiéme tome nous est consacré !

_Il me semble que Scath à réussit à s'assoir sur un siège, pendant ce tome... je veux dire, souvent u_u_

Scath : HIIIARRRRRRRRRRRRGH ! PUMKIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU ?

Pumkin *fouille fiévreusement dans ses notes* : Rien ! Rien du tout ! J'ai vérifié, il n'est indiqué nul part que tu t'assois sur un siége !

Scath : Fiou. J'ai eu peur de devoir te tuer.

Pumkin *déglutit*.

**Et aprés ces sympathiques menaces témoignant de l'incroyable amour que vouent les personnages à leur auteure chérie, nous passons aux question de Pamplelune d'Agrume !**

_Severus va-t-il faire une psychanalyse ? (le pauvre, il s'en prend plein la figure, ces nerfs ont déjà à moitié craqué : entre Dumby, les Sovrano, ses étudiants, les Sovrano, Dumby, Voldy prochainement, les Sovrano, ses responsabilités et Sovrano mâle, tu m'étonnes qu'il pète une durite)_

Severus : J'y songe. Vraiment.

Pumkin : Même pas en rêve. J'ai besoin de toi jusqu'au septiéme tome, mon chou ^^

_Harry va-t-il faire un concours d'explosion de chaudron avec Neville s'ils sont dans la même classe ?_

Scath : Et pourquoi je ne suis pas mentionnée ? Hein ? C'est quoi ce sexisme ? Pourquoi je devrais pas participer ?

**Est-ce que cette question pourrait admettre une réponse ?**

Harry : Eh bien... MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

Neville *soupire* : Je suppose que ça suffira, comme réponse.

_Plus sérieusement (si, si), le comportement d'Helmett va-t-il changer au fur et à mesure qu'il grandira ? Vu l'influence de Potter père sur lui, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment qu'il soit aussi casse-pied. Mais il va changer, n'est-ce pas ?_

Pumkin *sifflote* : Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ?

_Plus cocasse : y aura-t-il prochainement anguille sous roche entre Cédric et Scath au grand désespoir d'Harry ?_

Harry : JAMAIS !

Pumkin *sifflote*.

_Eusse-je cru lire qu'on va (ENFIN) en savoir plus sur Scath dans le T3 ?_

Scath : Ah bon ? Quand ?

_Arlequin et Colombine referont leur comeback ?_

Scath et Harry *échangent un regard* : Oh oui. Oh que oui... MWAHAHAHAHA !

**Deux rires démoniaques en l'espace de trois questions. On a atteint un record là, non ? **

**Bref. Voici maintenant les questions d'Hiyoru ! **

_Pourquoi Harry et Scathie veulent tellement devenir des mercenaires ?_

Gaby : Ils veulent faire comme leur papounet d'amour !

Scath et Harry : GABYYYYY !

_Helmett (Potter, pas le perroquet) est-il vraiment aussi con qu'il en a l'air ?_

Pumkin : Ca, vous le saurez plus tard...

_Severus va-t-il devenir un vrai scyzophrène ?_

Severus : Je suis bien partit pour.

Pumkin : Non ^^. Pas tant que j'aurais besoin de lui, en tout cas.

_Pourquoi Dumbeldore a-t-il l'air d'un vieux papy gateux sénile alors que -normalement- il est très intelligent ?_

Dumbledore : Je suis trés intelligent ! J'ai juste... hem, commit des erreurs de calcul. Et puis, sérieusement, vous trouvez que j'ai l'air intelligent dans les véritables livres ? Pas l'auteure.

_Rogue a-t-il été comédien ?_

Severus : Evidemment que non ! Je suis doué naturellement, c'est tout.

Scath : Et modeste avec ça...

_Lily est-elle enceinte (encore) ?_

Lily : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? J'ai pas eu d'envie de fraises, pourtant...

_Tom passe pour un parfait crétin ici avec le basilic ! xD_

Voldemort : Je peux savoir pourquoi cette remarque est mentionnée ? Ce n'est même pas une question !

Pumkin : Hmm... voyons voir... parce que j'aime te faire souffrir ?

_Minerva est-elle nymphomane ?_

*Minerva s'étouffe avec sa salive.*

Pumkin : Oui.

_Pomfresh sort-elle avec Dumbeldore ?_

Dumbledore : Je suis gay.

Mme Pomfresh : Et moi je suis un homme.

Dumbledore : Non non, je suis vraiment gay !

Mme Pomfresh : Et moi, je suis vraiment un homme.

Dumbledore : Oh.

*Baiser langoureux*

**Berk. Berk. Berk. Question suivante, VITE ! **

_Pourquoi je pose des questions comme ça, moi ?_

Voldemort : Je ne répondrais pas, je risque d'être vulgaire.

Pumkin *sors son bazooka et désintégre Voldemort* : Parce que tu es une super lectrice, comme toutes les autres !

_La plume à papote de Rita Skeeter peut-elle tomber en panne ?_

**J'espére bien que non ! Vu le prix que j'ai payé... **

_Hermione va-t-elle tomber amoureuse de Harry ?_

Harry : Quelle femme ne tomberait pas amoureuse de moi ?

Scath : Je commence par ordre alphabétique ?

Harry :...

_Scath et Harry vont-ils sortir ensemble ? (xD)_

Pumkin : Aha ! Vous êtes nombreux à vous poser la question, et la réponse est... tadada...

Scath : Attends, tu vas leur dire la fin, là ?

Pumkin : Tu me prends pour qui ? Evidemment que non !

Harry : Mouais. T'étais bien partie pour.

_Sirius va-t-il savoir que Harry est son neveu ?_

Harry *rire sinistre* : Oh que oui. Oh que oui...

*Sirius déglutit.*

_Pourquoi Ron(ald) ne peut-il pas se débrouiller seul ?_

Pumkin : Parce qu'il a grandi dans une famille surprotectrice avec une mére-poule.

_Luna est-elle une extra-terrestre ?_

Luna : Oui. Je viens de la planéte des Nargoles et je suis ici pour vous tuer. MOUAHAHAHAHA !

*Tout les personnages d'HP se regardent, effrayés*

Hermion : Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Luna ?

Luna : Mwahaha.

**Euh... certes.**

_J'ai posé assez de questions ?_

**Il n'y a jamais assez de questions, ni de révélations croustillantes ! Posez en plus, toujours plus !**

Pumkin : Tu as été trés bien ^^

**Et maintenant, les questions de Mel7200 ! **

_Pourquoi Gaby n'a pas réagi quand il a appris que Scathara avait été pétrifiée ? Même par une lettre ?_

Gaby : *sourire mystérieux*

Pumkin : La politique de Gaby quand à ses enfants est particuliére... mais encore une fois, ce sera expliqué plus tard.

_Sachant que Neville a dû recevoir le tome 2 des chansons paillardes, ne pouvaient ils pas chanter autre chose ?_

Harry : Chanter autre chose que notre...

Scath : Hymne national ? C'est totalement...

Harry : Impensable !

_Que va t'il arriver à madame Londubat ?_

Pumkin : SPOIIIIIIL !

_Quelles sont les propriétés de l'Aquatilucus truc chose que Neville a découvert dans la chambre des secrets ?_

Neville : Eh bien, si on extrait la séve qui coule des ses racines antérieurs, qu'on la laisse mijoter avec les bulbes d'elphégore pendant six mois, qu'on la mélange avec des poils de nez humains, on-

Pumkin : C'est compliqué, chiant, et inutile. Question suivante !

**La question de Tachika Chesh Okami ! **

_Avec qui Luna va t-elle se retrouver ? Va t-elle plus s'affirmer ? Découvrira t-elle un Ronflak Cornu d'Alaska ? Et nous dira t-elle ENFIN son secret pour être si... Si... Luna ?_

Luna : Mystère...

**Mais encore ? **

Pumkin : Ne forcez pas Luna à parler si elle n'en a pas envie !

**Mais-**

*L'auteure sort son bazooka et Rita abandonne. L'auteure part caliner Luna*

**Tss... Maintenant la question de the ice cat !**

_Depuis quand les phénix peuvent chanter ?_

Pumkin : Depuis que les perroquets ont des cornes.

**Et voici celles de Mirty ! **

_Hermione connaît-elle par cœur l'intégrale des 7 volumes des chansons paillardes (parce que ce sont des livres quand même) ? Si non, va-t-elle les lire ?_

Hermion : Hem... je... comment dire... *se met à saigner du nez*

Mme Granger : HERMIONE ! Je t'avais interdit d'y toucher !

Hermion : Mais j'avais plus rien à lire !

**Les jeunes, de nos jours...**

_Les chaussures de Scatt ont-elles étaient remboursées par les Flamel ou pas ?_

*Nicolas Flamel se met à pleurer.*

Pernelle *tapote l'épaule de son mari* : On pourrait éviter de parler des choses qui fâchent ?

_Que mange Helmett le perroquet pour que ses fientes soient innettoyables ?_

Harry : Il a un régime spécial à base de clous et d'acide sulfurique.

_Dumby projette-t-il d'assassiner son zoziau? Si oui, comment ? C'est vrai __ça, peut-on tuer un phénix ? Je pense qu'on peut déjà oublier __l'immolation… Peut-être avec un crochet du Basilic…_

Dumbledore : Hélas, je ne peux pas le tuer -l'auteure m'en voudrait trop.

Pumkin : Et puis, pour tuer un phénix, il suffit de lui trancher la tête.

_Pourquoi la grand-mère de Neville a-t-elle un vautour sur son chapeau ? Non, __parce que, les trophées de chasse ont les accroches au-dessus de la cheminée __normalement (enfin, j'ignore si les sorciers ont les mêmes traditions que __les moldus)._

Mme Londubat : Aaaaaah... c'est un souvenir de mon défunt mari.

*Neville verdit, et s'évanouit.*

Mme Londubat : Oui, Neville a toujours eu quelques problémes avec lui.

Scath *chuchote* : C'est celui qui lui a fait porter une robe ?

*Neville se met à hurler, pris d'une crise d'hystèrie. Les infirmiers reviennent et l'emportent. L'auteure se cache pour qu'ils ne la voient pas*

**Et maintenant, voici venir les questions de Zod'a !**

_Est ce que tu t'inspires de Tara Duncan pour les titres de chapitre ? La __façon dont tu les nommes me rappelle Tara en fait. Ça fait un bout de temps __que je voulais t'en parler. u_u_

Pumkin : Non, pas du tout, en fait. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils y ressemblent.

_2. Est ce que tu es amoureuse de Titine ? C'est vrai à toujours parler entre __vous d'on ne sait quoi on dirait couple. Non je ne suis pas jalouse ! è_é_

Pumkin : Menteuse.

**Ooooooh... une relation de couple contrariée ? **

Pumkin *essuie une larme* : Oui, vous savez, entre Zora, son extincteur, Titine, le pot de Nutella et Sebastian, c'est toujours compliqué (surtout pour trouver des lits assez grands, en fait.)

Sebastian : Hem... qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans, moi ?

*L'auteure pousse un cri hystèrique et se pend à son cou*

Pumkin : Sebastiaaaaaaaan !

*Sebastian sors une fourchette de sa manche et épingle l'auteure au mur*

**Merci pour ce cross-over que seuls les gens lisant 'Black Butler' auront compris. Question suivante ! **

_3. Est ce que le Harry/Dobby tient toujours ? Non parce que si on reste dans __le sujet je me disais qu'un petit Dobby/Dumby ambigue pourrait peut être... __Enfin voilàw oui. u_u_

Mme Pomfresh *voix d'homme* : Non ! Albinounet est à moi !

Harry *déglutit* : Un Harry/Dobby ?

*Il se tourne vers l'auteure, qui bave toujours devant Sebastian, accrochée au mur*

Harry : Pumkiiin... Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ?

Pumkin : Sebastiaaaaaan...

_4. Est ce qu'une relation entre Scath et Harry serait considérée comme de __l'inceste ?_

*L'auteure se décroche du mur et reprend son calme aprés avoir volé le gilet de Sebastian.*

Pumkin : Eh bien, au tome 1, je vous aurais répondu non sans hésitation. Mais là...

_5. Est ce que Helmett le perroquet possède un pouvoir inconnu ? Du genre à __part chier des merdes qui ne peuvent pas d'effacer._

Scath : J'espére bien que non, où il y aura du poulet au diner !

_Et c'est là que je me dis, mais, mettons qu'il fiente sur Voldemort, celui ci __n'y verrait pour rien et ne pourrait pas se nettoyer ? C'est donc pourquoi je __demande à ce que quelqu'un se fasse fienter dessus dans un jour prochain. u_u_

Voldemort : ...

Pumkin : ... Super idée ! Voldy mon grand, tu vas en chier au tome 7 !

_6. Malfoy et Luna vont il se taper la discute à un moment où l'autre de la __fic ? u_u_

Draco : Moi et Loufoca ? Jam-

*Il se tait en interceptant le regard des Sovrano et de l'auteure*

Pumkin : Comment as-tu OSE surnommer ma Luna ?

*Elle emprunte une fourchette à Sebastian, et se dirige vers Draco*

Draco : *couic*

_7. Mes questions t'emmerdent t'elles ? Réponds sincérement si c'est le cas._

Pumkin : Oui.

*silence*

Pumkin : Je blaaaaague ! Tu ne m'emmerde jamais, Zod'a. Tu sais que je t'adore !

_8. Où est passé Harry le Lapin violet ?_

Pumkin : Pourquoi, il te manque ?

Harry : ... lapin... violet ?

Pumkin : Fais attention quand tu vas aux chiottes, Zod'a... il peut être n'importe où... MOUAHAHAHAHA !

Harry : ... lapin... violet ?

_9. Enfin la dernière question, est ce que tu dors avec un doudou ? u_u*_

Pumkin : Oui.

**Lequel ? **

Pumkin : Ce n'était pas demandé dans la question.

**... Bref, passons à la derniére question, de Lyanna Erren !**

_L'auteure consomme-t-elle autre chose que des substances illégales? XD_

Pumkin : Non. C'est mauvais pour la santé. Vive le cannabis et mes contrôles de maths !

**Certes. **

**Eh bien, chers lecteurs, merci d'avoir suivi cette interview, malgré les multiples disgressions et cross-over qu'elle a subie ! **

Pumkin : En parlant de cross-over, allez lire 'Black butler' (le manga papier, pas l'anime) ! C'est génial, et il y a Sebastiaaaaaaan...

**Je vous dis donc adieu, et à une prochaine interview ! **

**C'était Rita Skeeter, en direct de la Citrouille Enchainée ! **

* * *

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos questions, j'espére que je n'en ait pas oublié -".

Si c'est le cas, dites-le moi !

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


	26. La BandeAnnonce

Et voici rien que pour vous...

LA BANDE-ANNONCE DU TOME 3 !

*Parce que vous le valez bien...*

_Prochainement sur vos écrans..._

**Il est dangereux...**

Ses lévres se retroussèrent, et il poussa un grondement à faire frémir la Mort elle-même

**Il est évadé...**

Se confondant avec les ombres, il sortit hors d'Azkaban, un sourire victorieux et malsain sur les lévres

**Il est le criminel le plus recherché de toute l'Angleterre...**

_Le Traitre s'est échappé ! Convoquez tous les Aurors ! Alerte de niveau 9 !

**Il va...**

_Qu'est-ce que... ? Qui sont ces gosses ? _Songea l'évadé, tapis dans l'ombre

**Tomber sur les deux plus grandes catastrophes que ce monde ait jamais connu.**

_Harry, regarde ! Un chien !

_On le garde ?

**Sirius Black va souffrir. Vraiment.**

**.**

**Mais ce n'est pas tout ! **

**Car il y aura...**

**Du sport ! **

_Il est hors de question que vous reveniez dans l'équipe, les Sovrano, laissa tomber Flint en croisant les bras.

**Du sang !**

**_**Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est encore arrivé ? Glapit Pomfresh

_On a fait une course de poulets, une table de poker volante est venue nous heurter et on est tombé dans le lac.

**Du sexe ! **

_Professeur Chourave, est-ce _par le plus grand des hasards_ vous seriez en train de draguer ma soeur ?

**Du rock'n'roll (enfin presque) ! **

_C'EST LA P'TITE QUEQUETE-EUUUUH, QUI VOULAIT S'FAIRE UNE-EU PUCELLE-EU !

**Et surtout, il y aura... **

**Arlequin et Colombine ! **

Severus baissa la tête, écarta ses seins, et plongea la main dans son pantalon.

Il n'y avait _rien_.

Il s'évanouit.

**.**

**Alors ne manquez surtout pas le tome 3 des Sovrano, intitulé "le mec et les lézards"**

.

* * *

**Voilà... en espérant que ça vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche...**

Reviews ? Alleeeeeeeez !

A la prochaine !

Signé : La folle


End file.
